My Neighbour and I
by RedApplee
Summary: Baekhyun hanyalah remaja berusia 14 tahun yang baru menyadari bahwa dirinya menyukai tetangga tampannya Park Chanyeol yang berusia 22 tahun dan seorang straight [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**My Neighbour and I **

**Main Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Other Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Xi Hangeng

**Rate : T**

Baekhyun hanyalah remaja berusia 14 tahun yang baru menyadari bahwa dirinya menyukai tetangga tampannya Park Chanyeol yang berusia 22 tahun yang seorang straight

**Chapter 1 : New Neighbour**

Namja bertubuh mungil dengan surai hitam yang sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolah sekolah menengah pertamanya itu berhenti sejenak dalam kegiatannya membuka pintu mobil. Matanya terarah pada sosok tinggi yang baru saja muncul di balkon kamar dimana sebelumnya rumah tersebut tidak memiliki penghuni. Matanya mengerjap manis melihat siluet sosok tampan bertubuh tinggi dengan lekuk badan atletis dibalik sleeveless yang ia pakai. Rambutnya terlihat sedikit acak-acakan.

" Baekhyunie~ " seseorang memanggilnya dari dalam mobil.

" Ne eomma " namja imut bernama Byun Baekhyun itupun masuk kedalam mobil dimana sang ibu sudah menunggunya untuk berangkat bersama. Ibunya Byun Taeyeon adalah seorang yeoja berusia 37 tahun yang sudah 4 tahun berstatus single parent karena perpisahan dengan sang suami. Ibunya bekerja disalah satu perusahaan manufaktur terbesar sebagai seorang manajer pemasaran. Meskipun hidup tanpa seorang ayah namun kehidupan Baekhyun tidak kekurangan apapun. Ibunya bekerja dengan sangat keras untuk selalu memenuhi kebutuhan Baekhyun. Ayahnya kini tinggal di New York bersama keluarga barunya dan juga kakak lelaki Baekhyun.

" Eomma, apa eomma sudah berkenalan dengan tetangga baru kita ?" tanya Baekhyun karena ia ingat semalam saat ia pulang sekolah ada sebuah truk pengangkut barang didepan rumahnya.

" Sudah sayang, semalam mereka berkunjung kerumah membawakan kue beras tetapi uri Baekhyun sudah tidur ".

" Ne, semalam aku lelah sekali eomma, apa mereka orang yang menyenangkan ?".

" Hmm.. tetangga kita bernama Kim Heechul yang tinggal bersama adiknya Park Chanyeol dan teman dekatnya Xi Hangeng ".

" Jadi mereka tinggal bertiga ?".

" Ne ".

" Aku melihat namja berambut merah di balkon ".

" Ohh itu Park Chanyeol, adik Heechul dan kau harus memanggil mereka hyung, ne ".

" Ne eomma " jawab Baekhyun. " Chanyeol hyung sangat tampan, ia tinggi dan badannya juga atletis, eomma apa aku bisa sepertinya ?".

" Tentu saja sayang, anak eomma yang paling tampan " Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah mendengarnya.

.

.

Park Chanyeol adalah namja berusia 22 tahun yang mengikuti kakak tirinya pindah ke Korea setelah lama menetap di China. Ibunya dan ayah Heechul menikah tiga tahun lalu dan kini kedua orang tua mereka yang memiliki hobby traveling memutuskan untuk berkeliling Eropa. Sementara Heechul dan teman dekat yang sebenarnya adalah kekasihnya yakni Xi Hangeng memutuskan untuk membangun sebuah usaha bersama di Korea. Heechul sang penggila fashion bersama Hangeng yang memiliki kemampuan dibidang bisnis menjalankan sebuah shopping online sebelumnya di China dengan nama Clothing line Double H. Melihat adanya peluang bagus berbisnis di Korea keduanya memutuskan untuk pindah dan menetap. Chanyeol memutuskan ikut karena kembali ke Korea adalah impiannya, Korea adalah tempat dimana ia lahir dan tumbuh sebelum ibunya menikah dengan ayah Heechul dan mereka diboyong ke China.

Chanyeol sudah sejak lama mengetahui adanya penyimpangan orientasi seksual oleh kakaknya Kim Heechul dengan teman dekatnya yakni Xi Hangeng. Yang ia herankan adalah ayah tirinya Kim Kangin tidak terlalu mengambil pusing dan membiarkan Heechul memutuskan jalan hidupnya sendiri. Chanyeol sering sekali memperlihatkan keberatannya akan hubungan sesama jenis yang dijalani Heechul dan Hangeng namun ia bisa apa. Meskipun cerewet dan menyebalkan, Heechul tetap hyung yang baik untuknya. Ia bahkan yang membiayai kuliah Chanyeol, memfasilitasi kehidupan Chanyeol, padahal Chanyeol merupakan tanggung jawab ibu dan ayah mereka. Dan Hangeng juga bersikap hangat padanya, ia bisa protes apa. Tapi tetap saja semuanya masih terasa tabu bagi Chanyeol.

" Yaizz.. lakukan itu dikamar hyung !" seru Chanyeol kesal begitu ia memasuki dapur dan mendapati Heechul tengah bercumbu dengan Hangeng, saling memagut bibir yang membuat Chanyeol mengerang geli melihatnya.

" Cckk... lain kali kau harus menghentakkan kakimu agar hyung bisa dengar kedatanganmu, ne!" Chanyeol mendelik kesal. " Makanlah, hyung suah siapkan sandwich ".

" Shireo, nafsu makanku hilang, aku langsung ke kampus saja " tolaknya malas. Hari ini hari pertamanya dikampus barunya.

" Mianhae Chanyeol-ah !" seloroh Hangeng dengan cengiran.

" Aku tahu dia menggodamu ge, kau harus lebih bisa menahan diri pada si jelmaan Lady gaga ini" Heechul melempar spatula yang membentur dinding karena Chanyeol buru-buru lari setelah mengatainya jelmaan Lady Gaga.

" YAAA KAU PARK CHANYEOL !".

.

.

Sebuah sepeda berhenti dikediaman keluarga Byun, dan Baekhyun yang tadinya berdiri berpegangan dengan bahu temannya yang mengendarai sepeda tersebut menjejakkan kakinya di aspal. Ibunya tidak bisa menjemput maka ia pulang bersama teman sekelas yang juga tinggal hanya 3 rumah dari kediamannya.

" Gomawo Jongdae !".

" Ne, annyeong !" Baekhyun melambai kecil kearah Jongdae yang berlalu. Dari atas balkon kamarnya Chanyeol yang tengah memainkan gitarnya menyadari kemunculan tetangga barunya. Namja berseragam SMP yang tampak begitu imut. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat topi sekolah yang diputar kebelakang oleh Baekhyun.

" Ohh.. Baekhyun-ssi !" Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati keberadaan Heechul.

" Ne, annyeong haseo Byun Baekhyun imnida, apa anda Heechul hyung ?".

" Ne, apa ibumu bercerita ?".

" Ne, maaf semalam aku sudah tidur saat hyung berkunjung ".

" Gwechanha, wahh aku tidak tahu kalau anak dari Taeyeon ahjumma sangat imut dan manis " puji Heechul.

" Tidakkah sebaiknya hyung mengatakan aku tampan ?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Heechul gemas, bahkan Chanyeol yang memperhatikan interaksi diantara hyungnya dan Baekhyun juga gemas.

" Ne, ne Baekhyun sangaaaat tampan~ ".

" Hehehe.. " mata Baekhyun tiba-tiba tertaut pada sosok tampan dibalkon. " Annyeong haseo " Baekhyun melambai ceria.

" Ohh.. Chanyeol, itu adik hyung ".

" Annyeong !" sahut Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang berat membuat Baekhyun kagum.

" Whoaa.. Chanyeol hyung tidak hanya tampan tapi memiliki suara yang manly, ne " pujinya polos membuat Chanyeol entah kenapa tersenyum dan menggaruk tengkuknya. Heechul terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

" Uri Baekhyunie neomu kyeopta " mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun. " Kau baru pulang, tapi sepertinya Taeyeon ahjumma belum pulang ".

" Ne, eomma ada meeting hari ini jadi akan pulang malam ".

" Kalau kau dirumah sendiri bermainlah ketempat hyung, ne ".

" Apakah boleh ?".

" Tentu, kebetulan hyung tidak sibuk hari ini ".

" Geureh hyung " angguknya bersemangat.

.

.

Heechul sangat menyukai Baekhyun, namja berusia 14 tahun itu sangat cocok dengannya. Keduanya sangat suka berbicara, tentang apa saja. Mengeluhkan cuaca, membicarakan katalog fashion, bahkan menggosipkan tetangga mereka yang cerewet diujung gang, Kim Kibum. Kediaman Heechul menjadi lebih ramai karena kunjungan Baekhyun dan ibu Baekhyun tak lagi mengkhawatirkan keadaan anaknya jika ia meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian dirumah karena Baekhyun memiliki tempat yang dituju, tetangga depan rumah mereka.

" Hyung, jangan sampai kau menularkan ke'uke'an mu pada anak Taeyeon ahjumma, ne " Chanyeol menyindir Heechul yang tengah mengajarkan Baekhyun bagaimana cara mengiris kiwi karena keduanya tengah memotong buah untuk dihias pada Japanesse cake yang mereka buat bersama.

" Hmm, ke'uke'an, apa itu hyung ?" tanya Baekhyun polos setelah meletakkan irisan kiwinya di piring.

" Yaaa Park Chanyeol, jangan sebutkan istilah-istilah aneh itu bodoh " desis Heechul. Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun masih polos.

" Baek, sini ikut hyung " Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari Heechul. " Laki-laki itu tidak berkutat didapur Baek tetapi disini, kita main PS saja dan biarkan Heechul hyung menyelesaikan pekerjaannya " Baekhyun mengeryit bingung.

" Tetapi Heechul hyung kan juga lelaki hyung ".

" Bukan, dia itu uke ".

" Uke, apa itu uke ?".

" PARK CHANYEOL KAU MAU KUKULITI !" Teriak Heechul berang dari dapur dan muncul di ruang keluarga dengan pisau ditangannya membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menelan saliva mereka.

.

.

Memiliki tetangga baru yang menyenangkan seperti Heechul, Chanyeol dan Hangeng membuat Baekhyun merasa kehidupannya jauh lebih menyenangkan kini. Biasanya ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya di kamar jika ia tidak memiliki jadwal esktrakulikuler atau kelas tambahan disekolah. Namun kini ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya dikediaman depan rumahnya. Bermain playstation bersama Chanyeol, memasak bersama Heechul atau menonton dvd bersama ketiga namja tampan itu ditemani popcorn caramel dan cola. Ia tidak butuh bioskop jika bisa menonton bersama ketiga namja tampan itu dikediaman mereka. Bahkan ia juga jadi memiliki guru tampan yang bisa mengajarinya. Chanyeol sangat pintar dan ia dengan senang hati mengajarkan dan membantu Baekhyun mengerjakan tugas rumahnya.

" Andai saja hyungku disini " gumam Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang membantunya mengerjakan tugas prakarya miliknya.

" Kau punya hyung ?".

" Ne, namanya Byun Minseok dan saat ini Minseok hyung tinggal di New York bersama appa ".

" Kau merindukannya ?".

" Tentu saja " angguk Baekhyun. " Minseok hyung sangat baik dan perhatian padaku. Dulu jika eomma dan appa sibuk maka Minseok hyung yang menjagaku. Ia akan mengantarkanku kesekolah dan menjemputku. Memasakkan makanan untukku juga meninabobokkan aku, aku hanya bisa tidur jika ia memelukku. Tapi sekarang hanya ada Rillu yang kupeluk sebelum tidur".

" Rillu ?".

" Ne, boneka rillakuma raksasa yang dihadiahkan Minseok hyung padaku sebelum ia berangkat ke New York bersama appa " Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Ia memperhatikan pandangan sayu dan sedih Baekhyun.

Greepp ! Chanyeol membawa namja mungil itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Ini skinship pertamanya dengan Chanyeol. Namun ia merasakan hal yang berbeda. Sangat berbeda dengan pelukan Minseok. Pelukan ini nyaman dan hangat hanya saja membuat kinerja jantungnya menggila. Berbeda dengan pelukan Minseok yang menenangkan dan mampu membuatnya tertidur. Baekhyun rasa ia tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

To be continued...


	2. My Neighbour and I - Chapter 2

Annyeong ^^

Chapter 2 hereee~

**My Neighbour and I **

**Main Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Other Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Xi Hangeng

Rate : T

**Chapter 2 : Curious Feeling**

Untuk ukuran remaja berusia 14 tahun seharusnya Baekhyun bisa dikatakan sudah memasuki tahap puber awal dimana ia menyukai lawan jenisnya. Namun hingga kini ia tidak pernah terlalu terlihat tertarik pada teman-teman yeojanya. Ada beberapa yang menurut pendapatnya begitu manis dan lucu seperti Choi Sulli yang memiliki eyesmile manis, lalu Son Naeun yang memiliki mata bulat menarik, atau Bang Minah yang memiliki lirikan tajam memikat. Namun hal itu baginya hanya sebatas kagum. Sama seperti ia mengagumi dan mengidolakan Girls Generation.

Namun belakangan ini ia merasakan keganjilan saat bersama Chanyeol, tetangga tampannya itu. Tepatnya setelah skinship pertamanya, dimana Chanyeol memeluknya erat dan membuat kinerja jantungnya menggila. Semenjak itu Baekhyun sering merasakan debar aneh dijantungnya dan pipinya menghangat saat Chanyeol berada terlalu dekat dengannya.

" Jinja, whoaaa uri Baekhyun sudah dewasa, ne~ " Heechul memeluk Baekhyun gemas. Keduanya tengah duduk disofa ruang keluarga dan Baekhyun menceritakan tentang hal aneh yang ia rasakan tanpa membawa-bawa nama Chanyeol didalamnya.

" Maksudnya sudah dewasa hyung ?".

" Itu tandanya Baekhyun sedang jatuh cinta " mata sipit itu mengerjap lucu.

" Jatuh cinta ?".

" Ne, siapa orangnya ne, apa hyung kenal, ahh~ apa itu Sulli yang kau ceritakan memiliki eysmile itu, atau Minah si lirikan maut, nugu, nugu ?" buru Heechul.

" Hyung ?".

" Ne ?".

" Apa benar aku jatuh cinta hyung ?".

" Tentu saja Baekhyunie~, pipimu menghangat dan jantungmu berdebar berlebihan saat didekatnya, itu tanda-tandanya orang jatuh cinta ".

" Geu..reh..yeo ?".

" Ne, waeyo ?".

" Tapi hyung … " Baekhyun menggigit bibir tipisnya membuat Heechul gemas.

" Hmm.. waeyo ?".

" Bukankah jatuh cinta itu untuk namja dan yeoja ?".

" Hmm.. ne ?" Heechul agak bingung.

" Apakah antara namja dan namja bisa dikatakan jatuh cinta ?" Heechul terdiam sesaat.

" Yeoja aniya ?".

Memiliki wajah tampan, tubuh tinggi nan proporsional serta otak cemerlang tentunya membuat Chanyeol menjadi salah satu namja populer di kampusnya. Hal itu membuatnya dengan mudah menarik perhatian yeoja-yeoja. Dan selama setahun berada di kampus itu Chanyeol sudah mengincar seorang yeoja yang menurutnya sangat menarik dan juga cantik, Jung Krystal. Ia salah satu primadona di kampusnya. Berasal dari fakultas sastra Inggris, ia aktif di klub musik kampus dimana Chanyeol juga bergabung disana. Sudah 3 bulan ini mereka dekat dan Chanyeol bisa melihat bahwa Krystal juga menaruh ketertarikan terhadap dirinya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia membawa Krystal kerumah setelah resmi menjadikan yeoja cantik kelahiran California itu kekasihnya.

" Ini Krystal, nae yeojachingu " Chanyeol tersenyum lebar memperkenalkan kekasihnya pada Heechul dan Baekhyun yang tengah berkutat dengan katalog fashion terbaru milik Heechul.

" Annyeong haseo, Jung Krystal imnida " Baekhyun menatap takjub pada yeoja cantik yang berpakaian begitu modis dihadapannya itu. Namun ada yang aneh, saat Chanyeol mengatakan 'nae yeojachingu'. Ada rasa tidak rela dihatinya menyadari bahwa Chanyeol telah memiliki kekasih kini.

" Kim Heechul imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Heechul oppa dan ini adik kecil kami Baekhyun".

" Byun Baekhyun imnida ".

" Neomu kyeopta " puji Krystal. " Chanyeol sering bercerita tentang Baekhyun, tetangga imut yang sangat menggemaskan ".

" Aku tidak mengatakan 'menggemaskan' chagiya, aku mengatakan berisik " koreksi Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Dan ia kembali merasakan ketidak nyamanan saat mendengar kata 'chagiya' keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

" Baekhyun sudah kami anggap seperti adik kami sendiri " Heechul memeluk Baekhyun sayang.

" Berarti mulai sekarang Baekhyun juga akan kuanggap adikku " Krystal tersenyum ramah.

Baekhyun mengalami sedikit perubahan, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Jongdae temannya melihat teman sebangkunya itu lebih banyak termenung dan menghela nafas berat.

" Baek, kau baik-baik saja ?".

" Hmm ".

" Ya, sesuatu terjadi ?".

" Aniya " gelengnya lemah.

" Heii.. kau bisa bercerita padaku " ujar Jongdae. Baekhyun memasang wajah sendu dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongdae.

" Jongdae-ya apa kau pernah jatuh cinta ?".

" Mwo, jatuh cinta ?".

" Hmm, pernahkah ?".

" Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta ?" bukannya menjawab ia malah balik bertanya.

" Aku tidak tahu, ini hanya...perkiraan ".

" Tentu saja aku pernah, lalu kau jatuh cinta pada siapa hmm, Sulli, Minah, Naeun, Eunji ?".

" Aku tidak yakin ini jatuh cinta ".

" Wae ?" tanya Jongdae. " Jika kau merasa deg-degan didekatnya lalu salah tingkah atau pipimu menghangat saat ia terlalu dekat denganmu maka itu bisa dikatakan kau jatuh cinta, Baek ".

" Tapi... Jongdae-ya... ini aneh ".

" Apanya yang aneh, itu normal, kitakan sedang dalam masa puber " cengirnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas lemah.

" Apakah masih bisa dikatakan normal jika aku merasakan hal itu pada seorang namja ?" mata Jongdae terbelalak tak percaya.

" MWOOO ?".

Baekhyun merasa bahwa dirinya aneh karena ia merasakan perasaan aneh setiap kali Chanyeol didekatnya. Perasaan yang seharusnya diperuntukkan namja ke yeoja bukan namja pada namja. Dan itu cukup membuatnya bingung. Jongdae menjelaskan sesuatu tentang apa yang dialaminya kini. Hal yang entah Baekhyun tidak tahu darimana Jongdae mengetahuinya.

" Ada hal yang seperti itu " jawab Jongdae sore itu sembari duduk manis di balkon kamar Baekhyun setelah keduanya selesai mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka. " Tapi itu cukup tabu, Baek ".

" Begitu ya ?".

" Hmm.. mereka menyebutnya gay " Baekhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri.

" Jongdae-ya, apa itu buruk ?".

" Hmm... menurut sebagian orang ya... begitu Baek " Baekhyun memelas. " Heii..heii.. jangan begitu, aku tidak akan menjauhimu karena hal itu okay ".

" Benarkah, apa kau tidak jijik ?".

" Kau temanku bukan, sebagai teman yang baik aku tidak akan menjauhimu hanya karena hal itu, sebuah persahabatan lebih berharga dari itu " Jongdae tersenyum menenangkan Baekhyun.

" Jinja, gomawo Jongdae-ya " Baekhyun tersenyum.

" Nahh begitu lebih baik " Jongdae menepuk puncak kepala Baekhyun. Jongdae sudah menganggap Baekhyun bahkan seperti saudaranya sendiri. Ia begitu rapuh dibalik tingkah riang dan lucunya. Selalu ditinggal sendiri oleh ibunya yang sibuk membuat Jongdae berjanji akan selalu menemaninya. Jongdae mengemasi buku-buku mereka sementara Baekhyun mencuri pandang kearah balkon depan dimana Chanyeol dan Krystal berada. Keduanya duduk berdekatan. Chanyeol mengajarkan Krystal cara bermain gitar. Dan mereka terlihat begitu mesra, membuat hati Baekhyun merasakan ketidakrelaan dan rasa sakitnya patah hati untuk pertama kalinya.


	3. Chapter 3 - That's Not Normal

Annyeong ^^

Chapter 3 heree...

Happy Reading #smooch

**My Neighbour and I **

**Main Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Other Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Xi Hangeng

Kim Jongdae

Rate : T

**Chapter 3 : That's Not Normal**

Baekhyun begitu sibuk belakangan ini dikarenakan kelas tambahan mengingat ia kini berada di tingkat akhir dan bersiap untuk menjalani ujian akhir. Ia akan pulang jam 7 malam hampir setiap harinya karena mengikuti bimbingan belajar bersama teman-temannya disekolah. Hal itu mempersempit waktunya untuk bisa memandangi wajah Chanyeol atau bertemu dengannya karena ia sudah terlanjur lelah begitu sampai dirumah.

Namun hari Minggu ini akhirnya ia bisa terbebas dari bimbingan belajar dan menikmati waktu santainya. Ibunya sedang berada di Shanghai untuk perjalanan bisnis. Maka ia dititipkan dirumah tetangganya. Baekhyun malam itu menginap di kamar tamu. Jam menunjukkan pukul satu pagi saat ia terjaga karena haus dan ia memutuskan untuk turun dari lantai dua menuju ke dapur. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar Heechul dan Hangeng. Penasaran Baekhyun mendekatkan telinganya kepintu kamar itu.

" Ahn.. ahhh.. ahh.. fast..terhh Han..ahhn~ " itu desahan Heechul. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan tetapi entah kenapa itu membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

" Oh my, so tight baby.. ahhh... nnh... " itu suara Hangeng.

" Tight.. apa yg ketat ?" bisiknya bingung.

" There.. ohhh.. ahn.. you're soo... bighh.. ahhh~ ".

" Apanya yang besar ?" gumamnya bingung.

Pukkk !

" Ahhh !" mulutnya dibekap secara tiba-tiba oleh namja yang ia kenali. Ia hampir saja berteriak karena kaget saat Chanyeol menepuk bahunya.

" Shuuttt !" bisik Chanyeol. Ia menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari kamar itu menuju kedapur.

" Hyung kau mengagetkanku, astaga ".

" Apa yang kau lakukan disana hmm, menguping ?".

" Bukan begitu, aku tadi bermaksud untuk minum dan saat melewati kamar Heechul hyung dan Hangeng gege aku mendengar suara-suara aneh disana " Chanyeol tidak heran. " Itu aneh, apa yang ketat dan besar ".

Spruuuttt ! Chanyeol menyemburkan air yang ia minum saking kagetnya dengan perkataan polos Baekhyun.

" Uhukk.. uhukk !" ia terbatuk kecil.

" Hyung gwechanha ?".

" Kau.. tidak tahu ?".

" Apa ?" Chanyeol menggeleng tidak percaya. Hyungnya benar, Baekhyun ini terlalu polos. Bahkan saat seumur Baekhyun dulu, Chanyeol sudah pernah menonton film yadong untuk pertama kalinya.

" Kau benar-benar masih polos ".

" Hyung~.. katakan padaku ".

" Baekhyun-ah, apa kau tahu hubungan diantara Heechul hyung dan Hangeng gege ?".

" Tentu, mereka teman dekat bukan sepertiku dan Jongdae " jawabnya dan Chanyeol menggeleng.

" Aniyo, Heechul hyung dan Hangeng gege itu seperti hyung dan Krystal noona " Baekhyun terdiam sesaat mencoba mencerna.

" M..mwo ?".

" Hmm.. hyung rasa kau harus tahu, agar kau tidak salah paham dimasa depan ".

" Tapi... Heechul hyung.. ".

" Namja dan Hangeng gege juga namja ?".

" Ne, hyung ".

" Hmm.. mereka pasangan gay ".

" Tapi.. itukan.. ".

" Tidak normal, sangat tidak normal " Chanyeol bergidik mengatakannya. " Aku tidak mendukung mereka dan tidak juga melarang mereka. Mereka sudah dewasa dan bisa mengarahkan masa depan mereka sendiri. Tetapi tetap saja itu aneh, namja diciptakan untuk yeoja bukan untuk namja ".

" Hmm " angguk Baekhyun. Terdiam dengan perkataan Chanyeol itu. " Apa hyung... terganggu dengan hal itu ?".

" Tentu saja, aku masih suka mengomel jika mereka bermesraan tidak pada tempatnya, meskipun sudah sering melihatnya aku tetap merasa geli " ia kembali bergidik. " Maaf, tapi itu menjijikkan Baekhyun-ah, aku sudah meminta mereka agar tidak melakukannya saat kau ada dirumah. Dan sepertinya mereka sedang tidak bisa mengontrol hormon mereka saat ini " ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun tertegun mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. ' Geli ' dan ' Menjijikkan' itulah yang terngiang di otak Baekhyun.

.

.

Pikiran Baekhyun berkecamuk dan tidak fokus sejak pembicaraannya bersama Chanyeol malam itu. Ia benar-benar harus belajar melupakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol karena ia tidak ingin Chanyeol membencinya dan jijik padanya. Tetapi rasanya begitu sulit bahkan meskipun ia sudah mencoba menjaga jarak dengannya. Ia hanya akan berada di kediaman tetangganya itu jika Chanyeol tidak ada disana.

" Siapa yang membuat red velvet ini hyung ?" tanya Chanyeol melihat red velvet didalam kulkas.

" Hyung dan Baekhyun " sahut Heechul dari ruang keluarga.

" Ohh.. dimana ia sekarang, aku jarang melihatnya " Chanyeol duduk disamping Heechul sambil membawa sepiring red velvet.

" Ia sudah pulang 5 menit sebelum kau pulang, Baekhyun sedang ditahun akhir sekolahnya, jadi ia sibuk belajar " jawab Heechul ringan dan Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Karena Baekhyun jarang terlihat oleh pandangannya ia jadi kehilangan teman bermain PS dan menonton dvd.

" Ia tidak bersikap aneh padamu hyung ?".

" Hmm.. tidak, wae ?" Heechul menaikkan alisnya.

" Aku memberitahukannya kalau kau dan Hangeng gege itu gay ".

" MWO ?".

" Yaa jangan berteriak, gendang telingaku bisa pecah ".

" Kau... ia pasti shock, astaga Baekkie mungilku yang polos ".

" Kau yang menodai kepolosannya, ia tidak sengaja mendengarkan suara-suara berisik saat kau dan gege bercinta " jawab Chanyeol sekenanya.

" Mwo, jinja, astaga !".

" Lagipula usia Baekhyun sudah 15 tahun, tidak ada salahnya ia mengetahuinya daripada ia tahu dari orang lain " Heechul mengangguk.

" Tapi sikapnya padaku tidak berubah ".

" Itu berarti ia sudah mulai dewasa, mencoba untuk memahami dan beradaptasi dengan kenyataan " jawab Chanyeol.

" Hhh.. jangan sampai ia menjauhiku, aku terlanjur menyayangi si mungil ".

" Hmm.. ia seperti sudah bagian dari keluarga ini " angguk Chanyeol.

.

.

Ini tidak normal menurut Chanyeol, ketika ia mendapati Baekhyun mengacuhkannya tidak seperti biasanya. Chanyeol tidak mengerti apakah itu hanya perasaannya atau bukan. Ia merasa Baekhyun menjauhinya, ini benar-benar tidak normal. Karena ia merasa Baekhyun selalu tidak berada disekitarnya ketika ia ada disana. Heechul selalu mengatakan kalau Baekhyun tetap berkunjung kerumah dan saat itu Chanyeol sedang tidak berada dirumah. Dan puncaknya adalah saat ia melihat Baekhyun dihalte bus dan ia bermaksud mengajak Baekhyun pulang bersama kerumah karena itu sudah jam setengah enam sore dan bus baru akan tiba 15 menit lagi namun Baekhyun berkeras menunggu Jongdae yang katanya masih berada disekolah yang tidak jauh dari halte karena harus menemui sonsaengnim. Namun kenyataan apa yang didapati Chanyeol ketika ia berpapasan dengan Jongdae saat ia memasuki komplek perumahan mereka.

Ckiitt ! ia menghantikan motornya disebelah sepeda Jongdae membuat kayuhan Jongdae terhenti.

" Jongdae !" ia menarik keatas kaca penutup helmnya.

" Ohh hyung annyeong ".

" Kenapa kau disini, Baekhyun menunggumu di halte " Jongdae memasang wajah bingung.

" Mwo, ia tidak mengatakan kalau ia menungguku di halte, hyung ".

" Mwo, tapi tadi bilang ia menunggumu yang masih ada urusan dengan sonsaengnim " Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Aniya, jinja " Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. " Kalau begitu aku akan kembali kesana, ini sudah gelap dan Baekhyun tidak kuat dingin " baru saja Jongdae bermaksud memutar haluan sepedanya namun Chanyeol menahannya.

" Hyung saja, kau pulanglah Jongdae-ya ".

" Hyung akan menjemputnya ?".

" Ne ".

" Geureh, jangan lama ya hyung, malam ini cukup dingin " Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia memang tahu kalau Jongdae sudah berteman sejak kecil jadi tidak salah jika ia sangat mengenal Baekhyun.

Tidak sampai 10 menit motor sport Chanyeol berhenti dihalte dan Baekhyun masih disana, duduk meringkuk di bangku halte memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia lupa membawa jaket hari ini.

Tap tap tap ! Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya saat menyadari langkah mendekatinya, ia memasang headset sehingga tidak mendengar suara motor Chanyeol.

" Chan..yeol hyung ?" giginya bergemerutuk. Chanyeol dengan sigap melepas jaketnya dan memakaikan ketubuh mungil Baekhyun yang sukses membuat namja mungil itu tenggelam dibalik jaketnya. Sungguh lucu dan menggemaskan.

" Hyung akan menginterogasimu dirumah, sekarang naik keatas motor dan pulang bersama hyung !" itu nada perintah dan Baekhyun bisa apa selain menurutinya. " Pegangan Baekhyun-ah".

" Gwechana hyung " sahutnya pelan masih enggan berpegang pada pinggang Chanyeol.

" Kenapa kau jadi keras kepala begini sih " Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengarahkan pada pinggangnya. Dada Baekhyun terdorong kedepan hingga menempel pada punggung hangat dan tegap milik Chanyeol. Dadanya seketika berdetak tidak karuan. Ia khawatir Chanyeol bisa mendengar detakan jantungnya yang menggila maka ia memberi sedikit jarak pada dadanya dan punggung Chanyeol namun masih memeluk pinggang Chanyeol. Bukan hanya Baekhyun, bahkan Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat ia merasakan detakan jantung Baekhyun dipunggungnya. _Kenapa detakan jantungnya sekencang itu_ batinnya _it's not normal_


	4. Chapter 4 - ' Annyeong ' in First Date

**Chapter 4 comiingg...**

**Enjoy d story ^^**

**My Neighbour and I **

**Main Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Other Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Xi Hangeng

Kim Jongdae

Rate : T

**Chapter 4 : 'Annyeong' in First Date**

Sebuah kabar mengejutkan datang dari ibu Baekhyun ketika ia mengajak Baekhyun untuk makan malam bersama disebuah restoran mewah disuatu malam sebulan sebelum ujian akhir diadakan. Itu bukan makan malam biasa melainkan makan malam bersama seseorang yang Baekhyun kenal. Ia salah seorang sahabat ibunya, Cho Kyuhyun ahjussi begitulah Baekhyun memanggilnya.

" Eomma dan Kyuhyun ahjussi memutuskan untuk menikah, sayang " Baekhyun baru saja menyendokkan red velvet kedalam mulutnya dan rasanya ia baru saja menelan batu ketika red velvet tersebut melewati kerongkongannya.

" Menikah ?" Baekhyun tidak pernah memikirkan kalau ibunya suatu saat akan menikah juga seperti ayahnya yang sudah lebih dulu menikah dan menetap di New York. Baekhyun mengenal Kyuhyun. Ia baik dan juga ramah, Baekhyun banyak belajar bermain game darinya hingga ia bisa mengalahkan Chanyeol. Tetapi tetap saja ini mengejutkan baginya.

" Eomma tahu ini cukup mengejutkan bagimu sayang, tapi... ".

" Apa ahjussi mencintai eomma ?" Baekhyun memotong dan bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan teduhnya.

" Tentu saja Baekhyun-ah ".

" Jika aku menyetujuinya, apa ahjussi berjanji untuk selalu menjaga eomma, tidak membuat eomma bersedih dan jangan pernah berfikir untuk meninggalkan eomma, bisakah ?" mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Tiba-tiba saja kilas balik kehidupannya dulu terbayang dikepalanya. Bagaimana kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat rukun pada akhirnya memutuskan berpisah karena tidak lagi adanya kecocokan. Ia harus berpisah dengan ayahnya juga kakak lelakinya. Itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun kecil.

" Ahjussi akan berusaha semampu ahjussi untuk selalu menjaga eommamu juga menjagamu, tidak membuatnya bersedih serta meninggalkanmu dan eommamu, ahjussi akan berusaha menjadi ayah dan suami yang baik " jawab Kyuhyun. Taeyeon dengan lembut menghapus air mata Baekhyun.

.

.

Pernikahan ibunya dan Kyuhyun akan dilaksanakan setelah Baekhyun kelulusan dan setelah itu keduanya akan diboyong untuk pindah ke Manhattan karena Kyuhyun akan bertugas disana. Kyuhyun dan Taeyeon sudah menyiapkan beberapa sekolah yang bisa menjadi tujuan Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya nanti disana. Dan hingga kini Baekhyun masih merahasiakannya dari Heechul dan Chanyeol.

Usaha Baekhyun untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol gagal total karena semenjak kejadian dimalam ia ketahuan berbohong menunggu Jongdae kini Chanyeol jadi sering mengunjungi Baekhyun dikediamannya dan menemaninya karena entah untuk alasan apa ia benci Baekhyun menghindarinya. Chanyeol kini berada dikamar Baekhyun yang berhadapan langsung dengan kamarnya diseberang. Ia tengah memeriksa soal-soal yang dikerjakan Baekhyun. Menjelang ujian Baekhyun lebih sering mengerjakan soal-soal agar kemampuanya menjawab soal lebih terasah.

" Whoaa daebak, nilaimu 97 Baekhyun-ah " Chanyeol baru saja selesai memeriksa kertas soal Baekhyun. " Kau berkembang dengan sangat pesat, bisa-bisa nanti kau menjadi juara sekolah " ia mengusuk lembut puncak kepala Baekhyun.

" Tentu saja hyung, aku hampir muntah mengerjakan soal-soal sejenis ini setiap harinya " jawab Baekhyun malas sambil memeluk boneka rillakuma raksasa miliknya.

" Begini saja, jika kau menjadi lulusan terbaik maka hyung berjanji akan menuruti apapun kemauanmu " mata Baekhyun berbinar mendengar tawaran itu.

" Jinja ?".

" Ne, tapi kau harus menjadi lulusan terbaik ".

" Baiklah " angguknya bersemangat. Membuat Chanyeol gemas, apalagi saat melihat eyesmile yang muncul begitu mata Baekhyun mengecil karena senyumannya. Chanyeol begitu menyukai senyuman itu, sejak pertama kali ia menunjukkannya ketika ia melambai dan mengatakan 'Annyeong haseo' saat itu.

.

.

Wajah sumringah sang ibu tampak kontras dengan wajah kecewa dan sendu milik Baekhyun ketika ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah setelah menerima berita kelulusan. Ibunya sudah mengajukan resign sebelum keberangkatan mereka ke Manhattan jadi kini ibunya memiliki banyak waktu bersama Baekhyun.

" Baekhyunie~ !" panggil Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan seketika menubruk Chanyeol yang menyambutnya didepan pagar rumahnya. Ia memeluk Chanyeol erat dan terisak didada Chanyeol.

" Ahjumma, ada apa ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun menenangkan.

" Ahjumma juga bingung ".

" Hiks... hikss.. aku.. hikss.. hanya diperingkat.. kedua.. terbaik.. hyung.. hikss " isaknya membuat Taeyeon dan Chanyeol saling pandang. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil begitu pula Taeyeon. Jadi itu alasannya Baekhyun memasang wajah sedih dan kecewa.

" Gwechanha, tidak menjadi nomor satu bukan berarti tidak bagus Baekhyunie~ ".

" Tapi aku jadi gagal meminta sesuatu pada Chanyeol hyung " rengeknya.

" Aigoo~ anak eomma kenapa jadi manja begini hmm ?" Taeyeon mengusuk rambut Baekhyun gemas.

" Heii.. siapa bilang kau tidak bisa meminta sesuatu pada hyung, bukankah hyung bilang kau harus menjadi lulusan terbaik, lulusan terbaik pertama ataupun kedua bukan masalah bagi hyung Baekhyunie " Baekhyun mendongak, Chanyeol bisa melihat pipi mulus Baekhyun berjejak air mata.

" Jinja hyung ?" astaga, sesuatu telah salah pada kinerja jantungnya. Pandangan mata sayu layaknya puppy hilang itu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

" N..ne " jawab Chanyeol. Dan senyuman dengans eyesmile itu terbit layaknya matahari dipagi hari menghantarkana kehangatan terselubung dihati Chanyeol yang tidak bisa ia artikan sebabnya.

.

.

Mungkin bagi Chanyeol permintaan Baekhyun untuk mentraktirnya nonton lalu setelah itu menghabiskan waktu di Lotte World hanyalah sebuah permintaan dari dongsaeng yang menagih janji pada hyungnya, namun hal itu berbeda bagi Baekhyun. Baginya mungkin ini akan menjadi pertama dan terakhir ia menghabiskan waktunya hanya berdua saja dengan Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun menganggap ini sebagai kencan pertamanya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar dari rumah pukul satu siang dan keduanya menuju ke bioskop untuk menonton film. Baekhyun tampak sangat excited menonton sebuah animasi yang tengah ditayangkan pada layar lebar dihadapan mereka. Pukul setengah tiga film tersebut selesai dan Chanyeol membawanya ke Lotte World. Baekhyun sangat senang akhirnya ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk mencoba berbagai wahana disana. Chanyeol bukan main gemas melihat tingkah hyperaktif Baekhyun selama berada disana. Ia bahkan tidak takut menaiki roller coaster. Dan berbagai wahana lainnya yang memacu adrenalin.

" Minumlah " Chanyeol menyodorkan bubble tea coklat pada Baekhyun saat mereka mengantri untuk menaiki bianglala. Hari sudah hampir senja dan Baekhyun ingin melihat matahari terbenam. Chanyeol mengambil gambar Baekhyun dengan kamera polaroid yang dibawanya. Sudah beragam foto Baekhyun yang ia ambil sejak tadi mereka memasuki Lotte World.

" Sini gantian aku mengambil foto hyung " Chanyeol menyerahkan polaroidnya dan berpose dengan peace sign kearah kamera. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan fotonya begitu sudah keluar.

" Apa kau senang hari ini ?" tanya Chanyeol.

" Ne, lelah tetapi menyenangkan, gomawo hyung " Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya keluar kaca untuk menghindari Chanyeol melihat semburat merah dipipinya. Dan saat itu semburat jingga muncul, ketika sang surya perlahan kembali ke peraduannya. Sunset is coming, and it was amazing. Baekhyun merasakan harinya sempurna, kencan pertamanya sempurna. Karena kini ia duduk manis didalam bianglala bersama orang yang ia sukai menyaksikan sunset bersama. " Indahnya " gumam Baekhyun.

" Hmm.. indah " sahut Chanyeol namun pandangannya pada sosok cantik Baekhyun. Wajah imut itu begitu indah ketika bias mentari menimpanya dan menimbulkan friksi-friksi menggelitik dihatinya mengagumi wajah namja yang menurutnya terlalu cantik untuk seorang namja. Wajah Baekhyun tentu saja. Chanyeol mengarahkan kamera ponselnya pada wajah Baekhyun yang masih terkagum-kagum pada keindahan sunset. Ia tersenyum begitu foto cantik itu tersimpan di folder gallery ponselnya.

" Hyung !" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

" Ne ".

" Gomawo ".

" Ne, cheonmanieyo ".

" Keuriego... annyeong " Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun bingung.

" Annyeong ?".

" Hmm.. " angguknya.

.

.

Chanyeol baru mengetahui apa maksud dari kata ' annyeong ' yang Baekhyun katakan semalam keesokan harinya. Saat ia terbangun dipagi hari dan mendapati Heechul yang duduk di depan televisi dengan wajah lesu sama sekali tidak tertarik pada siaran infotaiment. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Hangeng.

" Ada apa dengan kekasihmu ge ?" tanyanya sambil berjalan kearah dapur dengan rambut yang masih acak-acakan khas bangun tidur.

" Ia sedih karena Baekhyun mungilnya pergi " langkah Chanyeol terhenti. Ia membalikkan tubuh tingginya memasang wajah tidak mengerti.

" Maksud hyung ?".

" Keluarga Byun pindah ke Manhattan pagi ini, Taeyeon ahjumma dan Kyuhyun ahjussi akan menikah seminggu lagi disana ".

" MWO ?".

" Kupikir Baekhyun sudah mengatakannya padamu " kata Heechul lemas. Dan Chanyeol mengingatnya, senyuman sendu yang terbiaskan sunset semalam dimana Baekhyun mengatakan 'annyeong' pada Chanyeol sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal dan pemberitahuan singkat bahwa ia akan pergi. Dan hari itu kediaman itu terasa begitu sepi karena penghuninya betah berdiam diri setelah ditinggal simungil nan ceria Byun Bakehyun.

To be Continued

Mind to review ? hihi


	5. Chapter 5 - 5 Years Later

Annyeong ^^

Chapter 5 comiingg...

Enjoy d story ^^

**My Neighbour and I **

**Main Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Other Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Xi Hangeng

Kim Jongdae

Rate : T

**Chapter 5 : 5 Years Later**

7 bulan setelah kepindahan Baekhyun ke Manhattan, Chanyeol meraih gelar sarjananya namun ia harus merelakan hubungannya dan Krystal berakhir karena Krystal akan meneruskan gelar masternya di California. Dan dalam waktu 5 tahun Chanyeol kini telah menyandang gelar sebagai CEO sebuah agency yang mengorbitkan idol dan artis berbakat. Ia menyalurkan hobby bermusiknya dengan terjun langsung untuk menggarap beberapa lagu untuk para idol dibawah naungan agencynya PCY Entertaiment dan juga mempraktekkan hasil pembelajarannya dibangku kuliahnya yakni Manajemen Bisnis.

Lalu bagaimana kabar Heechul dan Hangeng, keduanya kini dikenal sebagai salah satu pemilik clothing line terkenal. Double H bahkan di pasarkan kebeberapa negara di Asia dan keduanya juga dikenal sebagai pasangan gay yang fenomenal dan telah melangsungkan pernikahan mereka di Paris dua tahun lalu. Chanyeol, sejak agencynya berkembang dengan sangat baik ia telah pindah kesebuah apartemen yang tidak jauh dari kantornya itu didaerah Cheondam-dong. Dan semenjak Chanyeol pindah, kamarnya kini ditempati oleh adik Hangeng yakni Xi Luhan yang sejak setahun lalu tinggal di Korea. Ia adalah salah satu koreografer di agency milik Chanyeol. Ia menjaga rumah itu sejak Heechul dan Hangeng pindah ke Paris untuk mengembangkan usaha mereka disana dan lagi disana pasangan gay bukanlah hal tabu.

Namja bersurai madu yang baru saja akan masuk kedalam mobilnya melirik sebuah taksi yang berhenti didepan pintu rumah yang berada tepat didepan kediamannya. Setahunya rumah tersebut kosong sudah 4 bulan ini karena penyewa lamanya sudah pindah. Yang ia dengar penyewanya tidak melanjutkan untuk menyewa rumah ini. Lalu apakah itu calon penyewa baru. Namja berjaket biru keluar dari dalamnya, berpipi chubby dengan single eyelid yang tampak manis. Dan diikuti oleh seorang namja bersurai milktea dengan tubuh mungil setelahnya. Ia berdiri membelakangi Luhan sehingga Luhan tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

" Ohh, annyeong haseo " ucap namja berpipi chubby begitu berbalik dan menyadari keberadaan Luhan.

" Ne annyeong haseo " namja bersurai milktea ikut berbalik dan mata sipit dengan eyeliner membingkai indah mata itu menatap mata rusa Luhan. Luhan menyukainya, ketika mata itu mengerjap lucu menatapnya dan perlahan menghilang membentuk garis kecil, sebuah eyesmile.

" Annyeong haseo " ucapnya merdu.

" Baekhyun-ssi ?" ia tersentak, namja ini mengenalnya. Tetapi ia bahkan tidak mengenal namja bermata rusa dengan senyuman manis itu. Ya, si namja bersurai milktea adalah Baekhyun dan yang satunya lagi adalah hyungnya, Byun Minseok.

" Kau mengenalku ?" tanya Baekhyun polos dengan wajah bingung yang sungguh menggemaskan membuat Luhan harus menahan dirinya untuk menyentuh pipinya. Luhan mengenalnya dari foto-foto yang ditunjukkan Heechul saat ia berkunjung ke Korea setelah kepergian Baekhyun ke Manhattan.

" Tentu, Heechul hyung dan Hangeng gege banyak bercerita tentang Baekhyun yang mungil dan imut " Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kerinduan mendengar kedua nama itu, dan ada satu nama yang tidak disebutkan namja yang tidak ia kenal itu. " Oh by the way aku Xi Luhan, adik Xi Hangeng gege ".

" Ne, aku Byun Baekhyun seperti yang kau tahu dan ini hyungku Byun Minseok ".

" Annyeong haseo Luhan-ssi, manaso bangapta " ucap Minseok sopan.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja akan memasuki lift dimana Luhan juga berada didalamnya, keduanya saling menyapa ringan. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ada hubungan kekeluargaan diantara Luhan dan Chanyeol. Luhan tidak ingin terlihat terlalu menonjol jika mereka tahu bahwa ia dan Chanyeol bersaudara ipar karena gegenya menikah dengan hyung tiri Chanyeol.

" Hatimu sedang senang ?" tanya Chanyeol yang melihat senyuman tidak luntur dari wajah manis Luhan.

" Apa begitu kelihatan ?".

" Begitulah, kau bahkan hampir menyamai Joker, mengerikan ".

" Yaak neo jinja " geram Luhan membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia senang mengganggu Luhan. Karena jika Luhan sudah mengomel, ia akan mengoceh lama dan terlihat lucu, mengingatkannya pada seseorang di masa lalunya.

" Lalu apa alasan senyumanmu itu hmm Luhan-ah, apa kau ditembak oleh seorang namja ".

" Sial " rutuk Luhan. Resiko memiliki wajah cantik membuat Luhan harus sering diolok-olok Chanyeol karena menurutnya Luhan yang mengaku manly justru memiliki wajah girly.

" Hahaha.. sorry " ucapnya.

" Cckk.. jangan merusak moodku ".

" Okay, okay, lalu apa yang membuatmu sebahagia ini hmm ?".

" Apa kau mengenal seseorang bernama Byun Baekhyun ?" tepat saat itu pintu lift terbuka.

.

.

Setelah sekian lamanya ia meninggalkan kediamannya yang nyaman, kini Chanyeol berdiri didepan rumah lamanya itu. Rumah yang mempertemukannya dengan namja mungil nan imut bernama Byun Baekhyun. Setelah mendengarkan dari Luhan bahwa Baekhyun kembali ke Korea dan menempati kembali rumah lamanya Chanyeol langsung buru-buru meninggalkan kantor dan melajukan mobilnya menuju kemari, ketempat tinggal lamanya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya saat ia melihat rumah tersebut diterangi lampu yang menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan. Karena setelah Baekhyun pindah, setahun kemudian barulah ada penyewa baru dan saat itu Chanyeol memilih untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen. Pintu rumah itu terbuka dan Minseok keluar dari dalamnya membuat Chanyeol mengeryit bingung, apa Luhan sedang mengerjainya. Ia bilang Baekhyun yang telah kembali, lantas siapa namja ini.

" Ohh annyeong haseo " sapa Minseok begitu menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol.

" Ne, annyeong haseo, nuguseyo ?" Minseok menaikkan alisnya, siapa lelaki berjas rapi dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang dan wajah tampan ini. Seharusnya ia yang bertanya siapa dia dan apa yang ia lakukan didepan rumahnya.

" Aku penghuni rumah ini, anda siapa ?".

" Mwo ?" kaget Chanyeol. " Bukankah.. penghuninya Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun ?".

" Ohh kau mengenal adikku ?".

" Adik ?" Chanyeol mengorek ingatannya dan ia mengingatnya. Ini pasti namja bernama Byun Minseok yang diceritakan Baekhyun, kakak lelakinya. " Minseok hyung ?".

" Ohh apa aku lebih tua darimu ?" tanyanya polos. Chanyeol tersenyum ringan.

" Aku berusia 28 tahun ditahun ini ".

" Ahh geurehyo, aku 29 tahun " sahutnya ringan. " Kau mencari Baekhyun ?".

" N..ne " angguknya.

" Ia didalam, masuklah, aku harus ke supermarket terdekat " jawabnya.

" Ne hyung " Chanyeol kini berdiri didepan pintu kediaman Baekhyun, masih memikirkan apakah ia akan mengetuk pintu atau langsung masuk saja karena rumah ini dulu juga sudah seperti rumahnya. Tapi itu 5 tahun yang lalu, maka untuk sebuah kesopanan ia memutuskan memencet bel.

Ting Tong ! pintu masih bergeming maka Chanyeol membunyikan bel lagi, Ting tong ! berselah tiga detik terdengar langkah-langkah kaki dari dalam rumah.

Ckleeekkk !

" Ne... " Baekhyun tersentak, begitu menyadari siapa yang berada didepan pintu rumahnya. Berdiri gagah seorang namja tampan yang selama 5 tahun ini tidak pernah ia temui. Ia mengagumi ketampanan seorang Park Chanyeol, mata besarnya, senyuman di bibir apel miliknya dan jas yang membalut tubuh proporsionalnya. " Chanyeol hyung ?".

" Long time no see, Baekhyunie~ ".

.

.

Jam diarloji Chanyeol menujukkan pukul setengah lima sore ketika keduanya sampai di sungai Han. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kesana bahkan tanpa persetujuan, karena memang Baekhyun juga tidak menolak. Ia hanya menurut ketika Chanyeol menariknya lembut dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya. Chanyeol memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun kini sudah bertambah tinggi. Jika ia bisa memperkirakan mungkin kini tinggai Baekhyun berkisar 174 atau 175 cm. Chanyeol memperhatikan bagaimana wajah imut itu kini terlihat semakin cantik, astaga ia tidak bisa mengatakan 'tampan' untuk wajah milik namja imut ini. Kulitnya bersih dan seputih susu, bibirnya merah muda alami dan rambutnya kini berwarna milktea membuat ia terlihat semakin indah. Chanyeol bisa gila, ia tidak pernah memperhatikan seorang namja sedetail ini sebelumnya.

" Ada yang salah denganku hyung ?" Baekhyun menoleh karena ia merasa Chanyeol tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari dirinya.

" I'm sorry Baek, I can't say you look handosme because the reality you look so pretty " jawabnya berbuah mata sipit yang membulat tidak percaya lalu sebuah pout kecil yang dirindukan Chanyeol.

" Menyebalkan " gerutunya.

" Aku juga merindukanmu " Chanyeol menyahut tidak nyambung, merangkul Baekhyun membuat rasa itu kembali muncul, desiran aneh pada peredaran darahnya, jantungnya yang menggila dan ia merasakan wajahnya menghangat. _Bahkan setelah 5 tahun berlalu, aku masih deg-degan seperti ini didekatnya_ batin Baekhyun.

To be Continued..

Kepo :

Heii.. sekedar info nihh, cerita ini udah lama bgt kelarnya tapi bru berani di post sekarang hehe

jadi aku bisa update tiap hari ^^ (goodnews) dan aku berencana ngepost ff baru lgi, cuma bgung gmn ngepostnya di screenplays ?... soalnya kayanya ini jauhh bgt jadi yg taw juga dikit hikss T-T.. maklumlah aku masi baru dan cengo bgt di FFnet #fiuhh... oh iyaa, mampir-mampir donk ke I'm women too hihihi.. spa taw suka New Grey without bdsm versi PCY hehehe ^^

See u next chapter ^^


	6. Chapter 6 - 7

Yuhuuiii,,,

Berhubung besok sepertinya ak sibuk sm kerjaan

jadi hari ini ak double updte yahh ^^ plus 2 chapter sekaligus...

enjoy d story ^^

**My Neighbour and I **

**Main Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Other Cast :**

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

**Rate : T**

**Chapter 6 : Pelarian**

Kembalinya Baekhyun ke negeri kelahirannya bukanlah tanpa sebuah alasan, dan alasan itu hanya ia dan hyungnya yang mengetahuinya.

" Hyung kembalilah ke New York " suruh Baekhyun setelah tiga hari mereka menetap di kediaman lama mereka.

" Kau mengusir hyung ?" delik Minseok.

" Hyung, Luna noona menunggumu di New York, kalian harus menyiapkan pernikahan kalian yang akan berlangsung 3 bulan lagi " memelas Baekhyun.

" Tapi kau disini sendirian Baek " Minseok tidak mungkin meninggalkan adiknya yang sangat ia sayang itu sendirian di Korea.

" Hyung, aku sudah dewasa " jawab Baekhyun. " Ini kesalahanku dan aku tidak ingin menyeret hyung kedalam permasalahanku ini okay ".

" Kau adikku Baekhyun ".

" Tentu saja aku adikmu, tidak ada yang mengatakan bahwa aku adik tetangga bukan ?" Minseok mendengus. Ya, semua ini berawal dari sebuah ketidaksengajaan yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun. Tinggal di Manhattan membuat pergaulan Baekhyun meluas. Ia mulai mengerti apa yang seharusnya dimengerti oleh anak seusianya. Dan ia mulai menyadari bahwa ia memiliki penyimpangan orientasi seksual seperti Heechul dan Hangeng tepatnya semenjak ia menyadari bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. Dan di Manhattan untuk pertama kalinya saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di kampus sebagai mahasiswa ia menjadi begitu populer karena memiliki wajah Asia yang cantik. Dan ia mengenal seorang namja berdarah Korea yang menuntut ilmu di kampus yang sama dengannya. Ia tampan, memiliki kulit tan yang menurut Baekhyun seksi, dan begitu memukau saat ia menunjukkan keahlian menarinya. Namanya Kim Kai dan ia adalah kekasih pertama Baekhyun.

Sebuah ketidaksengajaan berbuah buruk pada Baekhyun yang memutuskan untuk kabur ke Korea. Saat kedua orang tuanya memergoki ia tengah berciuman dengan Kai dikamar. Hari itu ayahnya berkunjung ke rumah mereka di Mahattan untuk bertemu dengan ibunya dan Kyuhyun membicarakan tentang pernikahan hyungnya. Dan mereka justru diberi kejutan adegan mesra diantara namja yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh namja dan yeoja itu. Ayah Baekhyun dan Kyuhyun marah bukan main dan mengusir Kai dari rumah mereka. Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya terlihat berang dan kesal karena kekasihya diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia dikurung dirumah dan akan dipindahkan ke kampus lain. Atas bantuan hyungnya ia memutuskan untuk kabur ke Korea dan hyungnya malah ikut dengannya. Kini kedua orang tuanya kehilangan dua anak mereka dan yang paling parah anak tertuanya seharusnya kini sedang merencanakan pernikahannya.

" Kembalilah ke Manhattan hyung, please, jangan semakin mempersulit keadaan ini, kumohon padamu".

" Menurutmu karena siapa semua keadaan ini adikku yang manis, hmm " Minseok bermaksud menyindir namun ia memberikan rangkulan erat pada adiknya itu.

" Aku tahu ini salahku hyung jadi kumohon kembalilah ke New York dan urusi pernikahan hyung, aku tidak ingin Luna noona kecewa karena pernikahannya terhambat " Minseok mengakui bahwa apa yang dikatakan adiknya itu benar. Bagaimanapun ia memiliki tunangan yang tengah menunggu untuk dipersunting olehnya di New York sana.

" Kau yakin bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik disini ?".

" Ne, hyung " angguk Baekhyun. " Aku masih memiliki tabungan yang cukup, dan nanti aku bisa mencari universitas baru setelah aku menerima surat transfer yang kuajukan " Minseok menarik nafas berat.

" Kau berjanji harus menjaga dirimu dengan baik, ne ".

" Ne hyung ".

" Kita sudah pernah berpisah Baek, hyung merasa bukan hyung yang baik untukmu selama itu jadi hyung mohon jangan buat hyung merasa bersalah dengan menuruti kemauanmu untuk kembali ke New York jika kau tidak bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik " ujarnya.

" Aku berjanji akan menjaga diriku baik-baik hyung, lagipula tetangga kita sungguh baik dan aku mengenalnya sebagai adik Hangeng gege, jadi jangan khawatir ne " jawab Baekhyun meyakinkan hyungnya. " Jadi kembalilah ke New York dan rancang kembali pernikahanmu ".

" Kau harus datang " tegas Minseok. " Hyung akan menyiapkan tiket untukmu nanti " Baekhyun tersenyum.

" Ne hyung, aku akan datang " Minseok memeluk adiknya sayang.

" Hyung menyayangimu, bagaimanapun dan apapun dirimu, okay, trust me ".

" Aku menyayangimu dan selalu mempercayaimu hyung " Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sekembalinya sang hyung ke New York, Baekhyunpun memulai kehidupan barunya di Korea. Jauh dari keluarga dan harus memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri. Ia yakin tabungannya akan cukup untuk membiayai kehidupannya selama beberapa bulan kedepan di Korea. Tetapi yang ia tidak yakin adalah akankah ia bisa kembali berkuliah karena jika uang tabungannya dipakai untuk masuk kesalah satu universitas maka ia tidak yakin akan bertahan selama setengah tahun di Korea. Dan yang dibutuhkannya kini adalah sebuah pekerjaan.

Siang itu ia menyambangi kediaman tetangganya yang kini ditempati Luhan, mobil Luhan masih berada disana itu berarti ia belum berangkat bekerja. Luhan sempat bercerita kalau ia bekerja disalah satu agency terkenal sebagai koreografer.

" Masuklah Baek, kau sudah makan, aku sedang memasak nasi goreng Beijing " tawarnya sambil berlalu kedapur dan Baekhyun mengikutinya.

" Boleh gege " sahutnya ringan sambil duduk di kursi di ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur. Ia memandangi setiap sudut rumah itu. Rumah ini sudah mengalami perubahan pada cat dinding, 5 tahun lalu warna cat dindingnya broken white dan kini berwarna violet. Sofa diruang keluarga dimana ia biasa duduk beramai-ramai dengan Heechul, Hangeng dan Chanyeol juga sudah berganti bentuk dan warna. Hampir seluruh ruangan dirumah ini memiliki aksen violet.

" Gege menyukai warna violet ya ?".

" Ne, kau pasti merasakan perbedaannya dari rumah yang dulu, ne ".

" Hmm.. tapi suasananya masih sama, oh iya bagaimana kabar Heechul hyung dan Hangeng gege ?".

" Mereka baik dan setahun lalu mereka mengangkat anak di Korea dan membawanya ke Paris ".

" Benarkah ?" Luhan mengangguk dan menaruh sepiring nasi goreng beraroma lezat diatas meja makan. " Whooaa... hmm aromanya lezat, selamat makan " Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun.

" Jadi hyungmu sudah kembali ke New York ?".

" Ne gege ".

" Kau akan tinggal sendiri disini dan melanjutkan kuliahmu disini ?".

" Rencananya begitu ge " jawab Baekhyun setelah menelan nasinya. " Gege.. bisakah aku meminta bantuan gege ?".

" Bantuan apa ?".

" Hmm... " ia memuntir sendoknya pelan. " Bantu aku mencari pekerjaan ".

" Pekerjaan ?".

" Hmm.. aku tidak yakin kalau tabunganku mencukupi untuk menghidupiku selama tinggal disini karena aku harus meneruskan kuliahku ".

" Apa orang tuamu tidak mengirimkan uang untukmu ?" bingung Luhan.

" Hhh... jika aku menceritakannya pada gege, gege pasti akan shock ".

" Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya dan kita lihat seberapa kagetnya gege " Baekhyun menelan nasi gorengnya dengan susah payah, Luhan menyodorkan segelas air putih dan langsung tandas ditenggorokan Baekhyun.

" Aku... kabur dari rumah " cicitnya.

" MWO, uhukk..uhukk !" Baekhyun menyorongkan gelas Luhan yang berisi air putih penuh kepadanya. " Uhukk... kabur.. kenapa ?".

" Hhh... mereka memergoki aku berciuman dengan kekasihku " ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Pffhh.. uhukk.. " Luhan menahan tawa dan batuknya mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Astaga, Baekhyun bahkan bukan anak kecil lagi. Ketahuan berciuman saja ia kabur dari Manhattan. " Baek, kau tinggal di Manhattan dan kabur hanya karena orang tuamu menangkap basah kau berciuman dengan yeojachingumu ?".

" Boyfriend actually " cetusnya.

" WHATT ?".

Saat pertama kali bertemu Baekhyun, Luhan mengakui bahwa Baekhyun memiliki wajah cantik nan imut yang membuatnya lega karena bukan hanya dirinya yang terlahir dengan wajah cantik seperti ejekan-ejekan Chanyeol padanya. Tetapi ia tidak pernah berfikir bahwa ia akan melihat Heechul kedua, kakak iparnya itu berwajah cantik dan ia gay. Dan kini, Baekhyun yang berwajah cantik nan imut juga seorang gay. Luhan tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, toh itu bukan hal baru baginya. Hanya tidak menyangka saja kalau ternyata Baekhyun juga seorang gay seperti kakak ipar dan gegenya. Namun setelah diteliti lagi, Baekhyun memang mirip dengan yeoja. Ia memiliki pinggang kecil, betis yang seukuran dengan betis yeoja serta jemari lentik. Yang kurang hanyalah ia tidak memiliki dada dan juga kelamin wanita.

" Jadi, apa Heechul hyung dan gegeku tahu ?".

" Tidak " gelengnya. " Hanya Minseok hyung, sahabatku Jongdae yang kuliah di China, lalu yahh.. orang tuaku dan sekarang gege ".

" Chanyeol tidak tahu juga, bukankah kalian dekat ?".

" Aniyo, kami tidak sedekat yang hyung bayangkan ".

" Jinja, aku pikir kalian sangat dekat karena ia terlihat berlari keluar dari lift saat aku bertanya ' apakah kau mengenal seseorang bernama Byun Baekhyun ' " ujarnya.

" Aniyo, kami hanya sebatas tetangga dan teman main ".

" Teman main dengan usia yang terpaut jauh hmm " goda Luhan.

" Jangan ceritakan ini pada Chanyeol hyung ya gege, aku tidak ingin dia menjauhiku karena ia jijik ".

" Apa maksudmu, ia biasa saja selama ini tinggal bersama Heechul hyung dan gegeku " Baekhyun menggeleng lemah.

" Ia berusaha menerimanya karena Heechul hyung adalah kakak tirinya namun pada kenyataannya ia tetap berfikir bahwa 'gay' itu menggelikan dan menjijikkan " Baekhyun bahkan masih bisa mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol bergidik malam itu menceritakan tentang hubungan Heechul dan Hangeng.

" Begitu ya " Luhan baru tahu tentang hal itu. " Baiklah, gege tidak akan memberitahukannya ".

" Gomawo gege " Luhan menepuk puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut.

" Tenang saja ne, mulai sekarang kau bisa mengandalkan gege, gege akan membantumu mencari pekerjaan ".

" Jinja gomawoseo, Luhan gege " Baekhyun memeluk Luhan. Ia merasa seperti mendapatkan kembali figur Heechul dirumah ini.


	7. Chapter 7 & 8

Heiii...

nyuri-nyuri wkt meskipun sesak nafas sm kerjaan bwt buka ffnet hihi ^^

btw kaya'ny krn buru2 smalam aku lupa nyertain yg chapter 7 #jeosonghaeyoo~

jadii aku update skarg yahh

Happy reading..

**My Neighbour and I **

**Main Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Other Cast :**

Xi Luhan

Bae Suzy

**Rate : T**

**Chapter 7 : Secret Girlfriend**

Memiliki wajah tampan, dan jabatan tinggi diusianya yang ke 28 tahun ini membuat Park Chanyeol menjadi satu-satunya CEO termuda dan juga tersukses saat ini dengan PCY Entertaiment yang dibangunnya bersama dengan Heechul dan Hangeng yang berinvestasi didalamnya. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol menjadi pusat perhatian dan digilai banyak yeoja termasuk artis-artis orbitannya sendiri. Namun Chanyeol telah melabuhkan hatinya pada sosok cantik yang merupakan salah satu artis dan model di agencynya yakni Bae Suzy.

Hubungan keduanya memasuki tahun kedua dan keduanya juga menjalani hubungan ini secara rahasia. Karena jika hubungan mereka sampai terkuak kemedia, Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan karir Suzy akan terganggu. Suzy juga setuju akan keputusan merahasiakan hubungan mereka ini dan konsekuensinya adalah keduanya harus bermain petak umpet dengan wartawan karena mereka bisa berada dimana saja dan kapan saja.

Yeoja berambut panjang kecoklatan itu memutuskan untuk membeli apartemen tepat disebelah apartemen milik kekasih hatinya itu. Agar ia bisa dengan mudah untuk berkunjung dan keduanya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa harus keluar dari apartemen mereka. Seperti saat ini, Suzy menyiapkan makan malam spesial memperingati anniversary mereka yang kedua. Ia memang tidak memasakkan makanan yang kini terhidang dimeja makan tetapi ia memesan makanan tersebut dari restoran favorit kekasih hatinya itu.

Ckleekkk ! pintu apartemen terbuka, yeoja yang sudah tampak cantik dengan balutan dress selutut berbahan shiffon itu mengendap disamping dinding koridor penghubung pintu masuk. Ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki Chanyeol memasuki apartemennya.

" I know you here chagiya " niat Suzy ingin memberikan surprise justru ia yang dikagetkan karena Chanyeol mengetahui keberadaannya.

" Kau tidak asik chagiya, padahal aku berniat mengejutkanmu " rengeknya manja sambil bergelayut pada lengan Chanyeol.

" Salahkan aroma parfummu okay " Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya. Suzy merutuki kebodohannya menyemprotkan parfum terlalu banyak tadi. Ia membantu Chanyeol menaruh jas di punggung sofa juga tas kerjanya. Dan menggiring namja itu keruang makan yang sudah ia sulap sedemikian indahnya untuk dinner mereka merayakan anniversary kedua. " Kau memesannya ?".

" Hmm.. ini makanan kesukaanmu bukan " cengirnya dan Chanyeol mengangguk. Chanyeol sangat memahami bahwa Suzy adalah seorang public figur. Ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk belajar memasak. Namun ia cukup bahagia dengan Suzy yang mengingat hari anniversary mereka, ulang tahunnya juga melakukan kejutan-kejutan kecil seperti ini. Makan malam berlangsung dengan manis dan diiringi tawa dan canda keduanya.

Chanyeol menggiring yeoja langsing miliknya itu menuju ke jendela yang menjadi akses ke balkon apartemennya untuk memandangi panorama malam kota Seoul sembari duduk berpangku mesra berbagi wine.

" Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, you look busy ?" tanya Chanyeol.

" Begitulah chagiya, syuting drama yang sebentar lagi akan mencapai episode terakhir " ia mengalungkan lengannya dileher jenjang Chanyeol. " Lalu bagaimana denganmu ?".

" Yeahh.. selalu sama saja, kau tahu pekerjaan CEO bukan cantik " ia mendaratkan kecupan manis dibibir Suzy yang disambut baik oleh sang pemilik. Suzy mengeratkan kalungan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu mengulum lembut bibir Suzy, menarik pinggang yeoja itu mendekat, lebih menempel pada dada bidangnya.

" Ehmm.. " lenguh Suzy saat Chanyeol mulai memperdalam ciumannya. Keduanya sedang menyalurkan rasa rindu setelah hampir dua minggu tidak bertemu dikarenakan Suzy yang harus ke Jeju untuk syuting lalu kembali ke Korea dan bahkan menginap di lokasi syuting untuk merampungkan syuting dramanya. Dan Chanyeol dengan kesibukannya yang membludak mengurusi para artis dan juga saham-sahamnya. Maka ketika keduanya memiliki waktu luang seperti ini akan dipergunakan dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Keduanya sudah berpindah tempat ke sofa yang lebih panjang dan nyaman untuk berdua ketika posisinya kini Suzy berada di bawah Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol masih belum menghentikan cumbuannya pada bibir Suzy. Membiarkan Suzy sedikit menghirup oksigen, Chanyeol mengalihkan ciumannya pada leher jenjang Suzy. Menyesap dan mengecupi tanpa maksud untuk meninggalkan bekas karena ia tidak ingin bekas tersebut terlihat oleh mata orang lain.

" Nnhh.. " Suzy meremat rambut coklat Chanyeol saat silelaki mengecupi tulang selangkanya. Hal seperti ini bukanlah pertama kalinya mereka lakukan, bercumbu adalah suatu kebiasaan ketika mereka bersama. Meskipun hingga saat ini masih sampai tahap itu saja. Karena Chanyeol masih berfikir panjang untuk menyentuh Suzy lebih jauh. Ia masih belum siap berkomitmen dan Suzy masih memiliki karir yang panjang. Sebuah getaran disaku celananya membuat kesibukan Chanyeol pada bibir kekasihnya teralihkan. Chanyeol adalah tipe lelaki yang mudah mengontrol diri. Maka ia melepas ciumannya dan beranjak dari tubuh gadisnya. Mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku, dan nama Heechul tertera disana. Ia mendengus kesal karena Heechul mengganggu waktu berharganya bersama Suzy.

" Ne hyung " jawabnya sambil duduk disofa sementara Suzy memperbaiki tampilannya sedikit berantakan setelah sesi bercumbu mereka.

" Uncleeeeee~ !" ohh Chanyeol tahu suara ini, suara jagoan kecil Heechul dan Hangeng.

" Kevin ?" Chanyeol tersenyum.

" Nugu ?" tanya Suzy.

" Keponakanku " Suzy mengangguk mengerti. Ia beranjak dari sofa untuk mengambil air didapur.

" Uncleeee... I miss you so much !".

" Uncle juga merindukanmu Kevin, bagaimana Paris hmm ?".

" Menyenangkan, dan kejutannya daddy mengajakku berkunjung ke Seoul ".

" Benarkah ?".

" Yappp, jadi uncle jangan lupa menjemput kami yaaa~ ".

" Baiklah baby boy, uncle akan menjemputmu nanti, bisa berikan telponnya pada daddy, uncle ingn bicara ".

" Okay uncle, daddy uncle wanna talk to you " samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara Kevin.

" Ya Chanyeol-ah " suara Heechul berganti diseberang.

" Hyung akan kemari, kapan ?".

" Lusa ".

" Tiba-tiba sekali ".

" Yaa.. kau tiang listrik, kenapa tidak mengatakan pada hyung kalau Baekhyun sudah kembali ke Korea hmm ?".

" Ohh.. hyung sudah tahu, apa Luhan yang memberitahukan ?".

" Ne, awas kau ya, akan kuhajar kau nanti setibanya aku di Korea ".

" Aku lupa " jawabnya jujur. " Kau sepertinya lebih merindukan dirinya daripada merindukan adikmu hmm ".

" Tentu saja, aku bahkan lebih mencintai Baekhyun daripada kau Chanyeol-ah hahaha " tawanya mengejek. " Kupikir kau juga begitu ?".

" Tentu saja, aku lebih menyukainya dibandingkan dirimu ".

" Kalau dibandingkan dengan Suzy ?".

" Tentu saja kekasihku, pertanyaan macam apa itu ?" sergahnya.

" Hahaha.. baiklah, baiklah Mr Normal, jangan lupa jemput aku dan Kevin dibandara lusa ".

" Hangeng gege tidak ikut ?".

" Tidak, ia harus mengurusi butik kami disini ".

" Begitu, baiklah " sambungan telepon terputus tak lama kemudian dan Chanyeol merasakan belaian lembut di lengannya. Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya melayang pada sosok mungil nan cantik Baekhyun, ya Byun Baekhyun yang kini berusia 20 tahun.

" Hyungmu akan kemari ?".

" Ne ".

" Apa ia akan menginap disini ?".

" Tidak, ia akan tinggal di kediaman lama kami. Itu yang selalu ia lakukan jika ia berkunjung " Suzy mengangguk. Suzy tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan Heechul karena jika Heechul sedang berkunjung ia akan sibuk dengan schedulenya. Tetapi ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak menutupi hubungan mereka pada hyung tirinya itu.

" Terkadang... rasanya lelah juga yah seperti ini chagiya " bisik Suzy pelan.

" Tapi kita harus seperti ini, aku tidak ingin karirmu terganggu dan perusahaan juga terganggu hanya sebuah rumor ' CEO PCY menjalin hubungan dengan Bae Suzy ' " Chanyeol sangat tahu bahwa Suzypun begitu mencintai karirnya. Ia menitinya dari awal sejak ia berusia 20 tahun hingga kini usianya yang akan genap 28 tahun. Begitupula dengan dirinya yang membangun PCY Entertaiment sedari awal hingga kini berdiri tegap dijejeran agency terbesar di Korea.

" Arraseo~ " ia memeluk pinggang Chanyeol, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengelus lembut puncak kepala Suzy. Entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun, dulu ia sering mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun jika simungil tertidur di meja ruang keluarga disaat ia mengajarkan materi yang tidak ia mengerti. Sebuah senyuman terbit dari bibir si tampan hanya karena mengingat simungil.

**Chapter 8 : Noona cantik, I love you~**

Luhan tidak mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa Heechul akan ke Korea untuk berkunjung dan tentunya menginap dikediaman lamanya. Heechul sudah mengatakan kalau Chanyeol yang akan menjemputnya dan Kevin di bandara maka Luhan hari ini hanya bersiap menunggu saja dirumah dengan Baekhyun.

" Apa ini tidak terlalu banyak gege " Baekhyun memandangi hasil masakan mereka.

" Aniyo, gege mengundang beberapa kerabat ".

" Kerabat, nuguya ?".

" Kau akan tahu nanti, oh iya bagaimana pekerjaanmu di cafe ?".

" Menyenangkan ge, teman-teman disana juga ramah " sahut Baekhyun. Luhan membantu Baekhyun mendapatkan pekerjaan dari salah seorang temannya yang memiliki cafe tidak jauh dari agency milik Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun bekerja sebagai waitress disana.

Ting Tong !

" Aku akan membukakan pintu !" Baekhyun beranjak dari ruang makan.

Ckleekkk !

" BAEKHYUUUNN~ "

Greeppp ! Baekhyun hampir terjengkang ketika menerima serangan sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba dari namja bersurai merah yang dari suaranya sepertinya ia mengenal siapa gerangan namja ini.

" Heechul hyung ?".

" Ahh~ I miss you so much !" Heechul memutar tubuh Baekhyun saking senangnya.

" Uncle, who's that girl ?" bisik namja kecil berusia 5 tahun yang berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

" Girl ?".

" Oh my god, apa benar ini Baekhyun mungilku, bagaimana bisa kau tumbuh menjadi begitu cantik sayang~ ".

" Eoh.. wasseo, Kevin annyeong !".

" Uncleee~ !" Kevin meronta minta diturunkan dan berlari kecil kearah Luhan minta digendong.

" Aigoo~ jagoan uncle tersayang " Luhan membawa sitampan kecil berusia 5 tahun itu kedalam gendongannya.

" Luhan gege tidak bilang kalau hyung akan berkunjung ".

" Surprise " sahut Heechul. " Ohh aku hampir lupa, baby boy say hello to Baekhyun hyung " suruh Heechul pada anak lelakinya. Anak lelaki tampan bersurai pirang itu sedikit mengeryit, alisnya menyatu persis seperti angry bird.

" Hyung, bukan noona daddy ?" tanyanya polos membuat keheningan sesaat.

" Pffhhhaahahaha !" Chanyeol, Heechul dan Luhan tidak dapat menahan tawa mereka berkat kepolosan Kevin kecil.

.

.

Heechul benar-benar memonopoli Baekhyun untuk dirinya sendiri, ia tidak membiarkan simungil jauh darinya. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir mereka bisa mengobrolkan banyak hal. Heechul menanyakan bagaimana kehidupan Bakehyun selama di Manhattan. Dan Baekhyun bahkan membuat alasan lain kenapa ia pindah ke Korea seorang diri. Menutupi kebenaran bahwa ia kabur dari Manhattan. Dan bukan hanya Heechul saja yang begitu menempel dengan Baekhyun tetapi juga Kevin. Meski sudah dijelaskan bahwa Baekhyun itu namja namun bagi Kevin ia tampak seperti yeoja.

" Daddy, apa noona akan tidur disini, Kevin ingin tidur bersama noona " Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya mendengar panggilan itu ' noona'.

" Bagaimana Baek, menginaplah, hyung masih merindukanmu ".

" Baiklah hyung, dan Kevin~ ayolah panggil aku hyung okay, hyung bukan noona " Kevin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun yang menunduk.

" Noona lebih cocok, ahhh~ noona cantik sekali~ cup " secara tiba-tiba Kevin mengecup pipi Baekhyun membuat Luhan dan Heechul tertawa gemas dan Chanyeol malah kaget. Tidak menyangka kalau bocah kecil itu seberani itu.

" Hyung, Kevin itu namja, jangan sampai kau menularkan ke'gay'an mu padanya, astaga " ia geleng-geleng kepala tidak habis pikir.

" Cckk, neo jinja " rutuk heechul. " Urusi saja agencymu CEO, ini sudah sore kenapa kau tidak kembali ke singgasana kebesaranmu hahh ?".

" Kau mengusirku ?".

" Ne, aku mengusirmu " Heechul berkacak pinggang. Chanyeol mendelik. Sementara Luhan membantu Heechul berberes dikamarnya, Chanyeol memperhatikan kedekatan instan keponakannya dan Baekhyun. Kevin duduk manis dipangkuan Baekhyun sambil memainkan jemari lentiknya namun mata keduanya fokus pada tokoh kartun ditelevisi.

" Kau kuliah dimana Baek ?" tanya Chanyeol.

" Hmm " Baekhyun menoleh. " Apa ?".

" Kau kuliah dimana ?".

" Di universitas S jurusan Seni Musik " jawabnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kelayar televisi. Chanyeol merasa tidak nyaman dengan Baekhyun yang sekarang. Ia terlihat lebih cuek pada Chanyeol. Beberapa kali Chanyeol sempat mengirimkan pesan untuk mengajaknya keluar bersama sekedar makan siang atau nongkrong di café di waktu senggang namun Baekhyun selalu menolak.

" Noona~ !".

" Ne~ " Baekhyun mau tidak mau menjawab panggilan sikecil.

" Apa noona memiliki pacar ?" oh my god zaman apa ini, bahkan anak berusia 5 tahun mengerti istilah berpacaran.

" Kevin-ah, siapa yang mengajari Kevin tentang kosakata itu hmm ' pacar' ?".

" Tetangga kami, ia bilang dua orang yang bersama dan saling menyukai itu berpacaran " Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya.

" Begitukah ?".

" Ne, apa noona menyukai Kevin ?" Kevin menyampingkan wajahnya menatap Baekhyun.

" Tentu saja baby boy ".

" Really noona ?" binar jenaka tampak dimata Kevin.

" Ne " angguk Baekhyun imut sementara Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, ini yang tidak berubah. Hal-hal imut yang selalu muncul saat Baekhyun bersikap.

" Kalau begitu noona pacarku, karena aku juga menyukai noona, I love you noona~, cupp " ia kembali mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

" Heechul hyuuung, anakmu dewasa tidak pada umurnya !" tukas Chanyeol saat Heechul dan Luhan muncul.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak menginap malam itu, ia harus kembali karena besok ia ada meeting pagi membahas tentang album baru salah satu girl group di agencynya. Luhan sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya dan berkutat dengan ipad, tengah berkirim pesan dengan seorang yeoja di dunia maya. Sedang di kamar Heechul, Kevin tampak sudah tertidur sambil memeluk perut Baekhyun yang masih duduk bersandar pada headbed bersama Heechul.

" Jinja kyeopta " Baekhyun mengelus surai pirang Kevin.

" Ne, aku langsung menyukainya saat pertama kali melihatnya di panti asuhan " Heechul mengelus lengan Kevin lembut.

" Hangeng gege apakabar, hyung ?".

" Baik, kami semua baik, ia titip salam untuk simungil ".

" Sampaikan salam balik untuknya ".

" Jadi sekarang kau sedang dalam masa pendewasaan diri dan mencoba untuk mandiri ?".

" Begitulah hyung " angguknya. Heechul memandangi lekuk wajah namja mungil yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri itu.

" Aku masih sulit mempercayai bahwa simungil berusia 14 tahun kini sudah berusia 20 tahun dan tampak begitu mempesona ".

" Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih ?" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum penuh rahasia. " Heii.. ayo ceritakan pada hyung ".

" Kami sedang dalam masalah, ia di Manhattan dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan kami " Heechul memasang wajah prihatin namun ia mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

" Jangan bersedih ne, jika ia adalah takdirmu maka kalian akan bersama, okay ".

" Ne hyung " kehadiran Heechul mengobati rasa rindunya pada Minseok, ia senang sekali bisa bertemu kembali dengan hyung tiri Chanyeol ini.

To be continued ^^

Mind to Review ?...


	8. Chapter 9 & 10

Annyeongg ^^

aku datang membawa chapter selanjutnya kkkk~

akan ad beberapa kejutan di chapter ini...

jgn kesel setelah baca yahh #jebal hihi..

Soo... happy reading, enjoy d story #smooch

**My Neighbour and I **

**Main Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Other Cast :**

Xi Luhan

Bae Suzy

**Rate : T**

**Chapter 9 : Stop make a distance !**

Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan meetingnya saat ia menerima pesan dari Suzy bahwa kekasihnya itu akan berangkat ke Thailand untuk fanmeeting pagi ini. Ia jelas saja tahu, karena semua kegiatan artisnya itu atas persetujuan darinya. Chanyeol meregangkan sedikit jemarinya, rasanya segelas americano akan sangat menyejukkan tenggorokannya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kantornya dan menyeberang kedepan, café sebrang kantor agencynya. Chanyeol memilih duduk di kursi paling sudut agar tidak terlalu menonjol. Karena siapa yang tidak mengenal sosoknya.

" Selamat siang, bisa saya catat pesanan anda tuan ?" Chanyeol mendongak begitu menyadari suara seseorang yang ia kenal.

" Baekhyun ?" Baekhyun mengerjap lucu ketika menyadari keberadaan Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol memperhatikan seragam Baekhyun dan nametag yang tertera di sudut kanan dadanya.

" Bisa kucatat pesananmu tuan ?".

" Kau bekerja disini ?".

" Apa anda belum siap memesan, saya akan mencatat pesanan meja lain dulu kalau begitu " sebelum Baekhyun sempat berlalu Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangannya.

" Duduk !" Baekhyun melirik manajernya di counter kasir.

" Aku sedang bekerja ".

" Kubilang duduk !" tegasnya. Baekhyun berdecak namun pada akhirnya ia duduk juga, pasrah jika nanti ia ditegur manajernya.

" Sebutkan saja pesananmu dan aku harus segera kembali bekerja hyung ".

" Kau tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaanku ".

" Hhh.. kau lihat sendiri aku memakai seragam dan menanyakan pesananmu, tentu saja aku bekerja disini ".

" Sejak kapan ?".

" Sebulan lalu ".

" Wae, aku tahu orang tuamu tidak mungkin menelantarkanmu di Korea, lantas kenapa kau harus bekerja ?".

" Hhh.. aku hanya ingin lebih mandiri " jawabnya sambil berdiri. " Jadi apa pesananmu ?".

" Ice americano ".

" Kusarankan kau menambah ginger bread man mocha ".

" Baiklah " angguk Chanyeol setuju, Baekhyun mencatatnya lalu tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan.

" Pesanan akan datang dalam 5 menit " jawabnya ramah lalu berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun bersikap ramah mendatangi meja para pengunjung dan menanyakan pesanan mereka. Ia bahkan bisa melihat beberapa yeoja berseragam SMP dan SMA tersenyum penuh harap pada Baekhyun.

.

.

Dan setelah hari itu, Chanyeol jadi rutin mengunjungi Lucky Café. Biasanya ia akan meminta pada asistennya untuk membelikan ice americano di café depan tetapi kini ia lebih memilih menyeberang dan duduk manis disana sembari memperhatikan Baekhyun bekerja dengan telaten.

" Berhenti mengacuhkanku " desis Chanyeol sambil memusatkan perhatiannya pada daftar menu.

" Bisa kucatat pesananmu sekarang tuan ?".

" Cckk.. apa masalahmu sebenarnya hmm ?" tanya Chanyeol. " Kau selalu menghindariku, pesan dan panggilanku juga tidak pernah kau tanggapi. Ya adik kecil, dewasa membuatmu semakin jauh dariku ".

" Bisakah kau tidak membicarakan masalah pribadi saat aku sedang bekerja hyung ?".

" Geureh " setuju Chanyeol. Ia menutup daftar menu. " Pesananku seperti biasa ".

" Aigoo~ kenapa aku harus menunggu lama untuk pesanan yang selalu sama " gerutunya justru membuat Chanyeol nyengir.

.

.

Baekhyun sepertinya harus bersabar dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang mencoba untuk dekat dengannya seperti dulu. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengikuti kemauan Chanyeol itu karena semenjak kembali ke Korea. Ia seolah membangkitkan perasaan lamanya terhadap Chanyeol yang telah terkubur saat ia memilih pindah ke Manhattan.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung ?" tanya Baekhyun pada sosok berkaca mata hitam yang berdiri menyandar pada mobilnya. Ia sudah tidak memakai setelan resmi dan mahal miliknya namun sudah berganti pakaian casual yang membuatnya tampak muda di usianya yang sudah 28 tahun itu.

" Menunggumu ".

" Aku tidak memintamu menungguku hyung ".

" Aku melakukannya atas keinginanku sendiri " Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membukakan pintu mobilnya. Baekhyun bisa apa selain menurutinya. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada yang mereka bicarakan. Hanya suara musik yang mengusik kesenyapan diantara dua anak manusia ini. " Berhentilah menciptakan jarak diantara kita Baekhyun-ah ".

" …. ".

" Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya hmm ?".

"….".

" Apa hyung berbuat salah padamu ?" tanyanya. " Kau selalu mengabaikan hyung sejak kau kembali ke Korea, dan terus menempel pada Luhan ".

"….".

" Hhh.. say something Baek, don't make me feel confuse ". Chanyeol tidak nyaman, sungguh tidak nyaman dengan Baekhyun yang saat ini. Ia merindukan Baekhyun yang dulu ia kenal. Ceria, cerewet dan selalu menemaninya bermain game. Belajar bersama dan menonton dvd bersama. Mobil Chanyeol tiba didepan kediaman Baekhyun. " Baek .. " Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun saat ia akan keluar.

" Aku lelah hyung ".

" Berhenti mengacuhkan hyung, okay ?" mereka bertatapan, Baekhyun bisa melihat kebingungan dimata Chanyeol. Chanyeol jelas saja tidak tahu alasan kenapa Baekhyun menjaga jarak dengannya. Menurut Baekhyun ini yang terbaik, ia tidak ingin perasaannya pada Chanyeol berkembang lagi dan ia tidak ingin Chanyeol memandangnya jijik.

" Selamat malam hyung " Baekhyun melepaskan pegangan Chanyeol padanya dan membuka pintu mobil. Chanyeol ikut keluar dari dalam mobil. Tepat saat itu pintu rumah tetangganya terbuka dan Luhan keluar bersama dengan Heechul diikuti seorang namja.

" Baby Baeekk !" Baekhyun menoleh kearah suara yang beberapa bulan ini tidak ia dengar. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika sebuah pelukan menghantam tubuh mungilnya. " I miss you so much baby Baek, really ".

" K..Kai ?" Kai meregangkan pelukannya. Namja berkulit tan itu tersenyum manis, jemarinya menjamah wajah cantik kekasih yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

" Hm… it's me, your Kai " jawabnya lembut dan mendaratkan bibir tebal menawannya pada bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkesiap, Heechul dan Luhan hanya saling pandang dan mengedikkan bahu. Baekhyun terlalu rindu dan juga terlalu kaget hingga ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan membiarkan Kai menarik pinggangnya mendekat hingga mereka seakan menempel.

" YAAA.. NEO MICHEOOSO !" adegan romantis itu seketika terasa hambar begitu mendengar teriakan bersuara bass yang murka, Park Chanyeol.

.

.

Heechul dan Luhan dengan susah payah membawa Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumah, mencoba menghalangi Chanyeol menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada namja tampan berkulit tan yang masih merangkul Baekhyun mesra.

" Siapa dia baby, kenapa kau pulang dengannya ?" tanya Kai, keduanya masih berdiri didepan pagar rumah Baekhyun.

" Dia tetanggaku, adik dari Heechul hyung ".

" Ohh.. jadi itu adik Heechul hyung ".

" Kai-ya, apa yang kau lakukan disini, bagaimana kau bisa kemari dan bagaimana kau tahu aku berada di Korea ?" tanya Baekhyun runtun.

" Aku kesini tentu saja menyusulmu baby, menyusul pacarku yang melarikan diri tanpa memberitahukanku, dan Minseok hyung yang memberitahukanku kalau kau di Korea " Kai begitu sabar menghadapi Baekhyun. Namja tampan yang tak lain adalah kekasih Baekhyun itu sudah sangat mengenal sikap cerewetnya ini. Keduanya sudah mengalami fase saling kenal, saling tertarik, saling suka, saling sayang dan akhirnya saling mencintai. Tidak ada hal tentang Baekhyun yang Kai tidak tahu. " Tadi saat aku sampai rumahmu kosong dan Luhan hyung kebetulan baru sampai dan dia menawariku untuk menunggumu di rumah mereka, by the way baby kenapa lelaki tinggi tadi sepertinya murka sekali melihatku menciummu " Baekhyun mencubit gemas pipi kekasihnya itu.

" Aiiyy.. kan sudah kubilang Kai, jangan menciumku di sembarang tempat " Kai menampakkan senyuman tampannya yang meluluhkan kekesalan Baekhyun.

" Aku terlalu merindukanmu " Kai membawa simungil kedalam pelukannya erat. Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Kai. Ia juga sangat merindukan si tan tampan ini. Kai mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali.

" Ehem..ehemm !" lagi-lagi momen kebersamaan mereka terganggu oleh kedatangan seseorang, kali ini Luhan.

" Gege " Kai masih betah mempertahankan Baekhyun dipelukannya.

" Kurasa kau harus berbicara dengan Chanyeol sebelum ia benar-benar berubah menjadi monster Baekhyunie " ujar Luhan.

" Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol ?" Kai menaikkan alisnya. Ia mengetahui dan mengingat nama itu. Nama dimasa lalu Baekhyun.

**Chapter 10 : My Boy**

Chanyeol mendengus begitu melihat Baekhyun memasuki ruangan keluarga dirumah yang sudah lama tak ia tinggali itu. Yang membuat ia kesal adalah namja tan yang menggenggam erat jemari Baekhyun dan untuk alasan yang hanya keduanya sendiri yang tahu mereka saling menatap tajam.

" Kai " Heechul membuka suara. " Bisakah kita memberi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol waktu untuk berbicara, kurasa Baekhyun perlu menjelaskan sesuatu ".

" Menjelaskan apa ?" tanya Kai datar masih menatap tajam Chanyeol.

" Kai~ " Baekhyun mengelus lengan Kai lembut dan memandangnya dengan puppy eyes andalan miliknya, yang selalu berhasil membuat Kai luluh.

" Hhh.. fine, I got it " gerutunya. " Cupp.. aku akan menunggumu disini " ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengepalkan genggamannya.

" Bicaralah dikamar Luhan " suruh Heechul.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk bersisian diatas kasur berseprai violet, kamar ini dulu didominasi warna biru saat Chanyeol yang menempatinya. Tetapi kini didominasi warna violet saat ditempati oleh Luhan. Kilasan-kilasan masa lalu dimana terkadang keduanya belajar bersama di kamar ini membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

" Apa maksud dari semua ini ?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya membuka suara lebih dulu setelah 5 menit lamanya saling berdiam.

" Kau ingin tahu alasanku selalu menjauhimu ?" bukannya menjawab Baekhyun malah melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan. " Inilah alasannya ".

" Musun suriya ?" mereka masih betah berbicara tanpa memandang.

" Bukankah hyung tidak nyaman dan merasa jijik dengan gay ?" Chanyeol menoleh. " Meskipun sudah lama tinggal bersama Heechul hyung dan Hangeng gege, hyung masih merasa tidak nyaman dan jijik dengan ke'gay'an mereka ".

" Baek aku.. ".

" Aku hanya tidak ingin hyung menyadarinya " potongnya. " Bahwa aku menyukai sesama jenis, aku gay seperti mereka. Aku tidak ingin hyung memandangku dengan jijik, jadi lebih baik aku menjaga jarak dengan hyung ".

" Apakah ini sebuah jawaban kalau namja diluar itu memang kekasihmu ?".

" Kim Kai, namanya Kim Kai hyung dan Ya dia adalah kekasihku " Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan senyuman sendu. " Kau tahu kenapa aku berada disini. Karena kedua orang tuaku tidak menyetujui hubungan kami ".

" Of course, it's not normal Byun Baekhyun !" sergah Chanyeol. Ia merasakan ketidakrelaan, sungguh. Bagaimana Baekhyun kecilnya bisa menjadi seperti kakak tirinya Heechul. " Kau harus memutuskan dia dan kembali menjadi normal ".

" Apa hakmu untuk memerintahkan aku memutuskannya ?" tanya Baekhyun, pelan namun menusuk. Ya, itu sangat mengena hingga membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Apa hakmu Park Chanyeol hingga ia harus mendengarkan perintahmu.

" Baek... " Chanyeol berusaha merangkul namun Baekhyun menjauh, namja tinggi itu tercekat ketika melihat mata Baekhyun yang sendu.

" Aku mencintainya hyung " jawab Baekhyun yang entah untuk alasan apa menohok bagian terpenting di tubuhnya. Ia terdiam dan mata mereka bertatapan dalam diam. " Seperti kau mencintai Krystal noona dulu, seperti Heechul hyung mencintai gege, seperti Minseok hyung mencintai Luna noona. Jadi kumohon... jangan memintaku memutuskan hubungan kami " Baekhyun terisak kecil. Ia merasakan sesuatu menekan hatinya ketika ia mengatakan itu didepan Chanyeol. Ia sedang meminta pengertian Chanyeol untuk kebahagiaannya. Namun ada sudut dihati kecilnya yang entah kenapa seolah menginginkan Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, ia melihat kekasihnya sudah merentangkan tangan sambil bersandar di headbed. Baekhyun tersenyum manis, berlari kecil layaknya Kevin dan menjatuhkan diri didalam pelukan hangat Kai.

" Ohh baby, kenapa kau jadi begitu ringan hmm ?" tanya Kai. " Kau tidak makan dengan baik?".

" Aniyo, aku sedang diet ".

" Cckk.. apa maksudmu dengan berdiet baby byun, kau sempurna untukku, sempurna untukku peluk, sempurna untuk kukecup dan sempurna untuk kucintai " Kai menenggelamkan Baekhyun kedadanya. Ia benar-benar merindukan Baekhyun. Hampir gila rasanya ketika tidak mendapati kekasihnya itu dikampus bahkan dirumahnya. Ia bahkan baru mengetahui kalau Baekhyun mengajukan surat pindah dari kampus. " Jangan begitu lagi sayang, aku mengkhawatirkanmu " bisiknya lembut.

" Maafkan aku " ucap Baekhyun. Kim Kai, ia namja berusia 22 tahun, mahasiswa jurusan tari di kampus yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Karena memiliki kesibukan tari bersama kelompok tarinya, Kai tidak langsung melanjutkan kuliahnya dan menunda hingga ia memiliki waktu luang. Itulah kenapa ia memiliki perbedaan usia 2 tahun dengan Baekhyun. Perkenalan pertama keduanya terjadi saat masa orientasi dimana Baekhyun dan Kai dikerjai bersama. Kai disuruh menari sedang Baekhyun yang menyanyi. Kai untuk pertama kalinya begitu terpesona pada seorang namja. Ia bahkan hampir tidak mempercayai bahwa Baekhyun namja. Dengan tubuh mungil, wajah cantik, kulit putih dan eyeliner yang membuatnya semakin menarik membuat Kai terpana dan tidak percaya kalau ia namja.

Keduanya memulai sebuah hubungan pertemanan, Kai adalah seorang namja yang bisa dikatakan cukup populer dikalangan yeoja. Kulit eksotis dan gerakan lihainya saat menari merupakan daya tarik bagi para yeoja. Namun untuk pertama kalinya, ia menjadi abnormal saat bersama Baekhyun. Ia tidak suka ketika Baekhyun terlalu akrab dengan yeoja ataupun namja. Ia tidak suka Baekhyun mengabaikannya hingga akhirnya ia sadar bahwa Baekhyun membuatnya menjadi tidak normal, karena ia jatuh cinta padanya. Ia masih menyukai yeoja cantik berbadan seksi namun ia lebih menyukai Baekhyun-nya.

" Kita bisa kabur bersama baby, jangan biarkan dirimu menghadapi ini sendiri, kita berkomitmen maka apapun itu harus kita lakukan bersama " Kai mengelus punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak, tersenyum kecil pada Kai. Kai begitu dewasa, dibalik sikap rebelnya ia selalu bersikap manis pada Baekhyun. Itulah yang membuat Baekhyun jatuh padanya. Karena Kai membuatnya melupakan Chanyeol. " Aku mencintaimu ".

" Aku juga sayang~ " jawab Baekhyun menarik kerah piyama Kai agar ia bisa menggapai bibir namjachingunya itu. Kai dengan cepat merespon ciuman simungil. Saling mengulum dan menghisap lembut, berbagi kasih dan kerinduan. Kai mengakhiri ciuman mereka dengan mengecup panjang bibir mungil itu.

" Dan..boleh kutanyakan sesuatu ?".

" Apa ?".

" Apakah dia... Park Chanyeol, mantan lelakimu itu ?" tanya Kai mencoba untuk terlihat biasa saja meskipun ia cemburu.

" Dia tidak pernah menjadi lelakiku, sayang~ my boy is only you, Kim Kai " Baekhyun memeluk Kai dan memberikan kecupan manis dileher Kai. Kai balas mengecup lehernya membuat Baekhyun geli dan terkekeh kecil.

" Of course, Baekhyun is Kai's and Kai is Baekhyun's " Baekhyun mengangguk didalam pelukan Kai.

.

.

Chanyeol menggoyang pelan gelas berisi wine diatas meja dimana ia sekarang sedang duduk sambil memandangi panorama indah kota Seoul dari jendela besar apartemennya. Memikirkan kembali apa yang telah terjadi hari ini. Sebuah kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang gay. Baekhyun si cerewet namun begitu lucu itu ternyata seorang penyuka sesama jenis. Chanyeol menenggak winenya hingga tandas. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia sefrustasi ini, merasa sangat tidak rela menerima kenyataan ini. Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya. Ia tidak sefrustasi ini dulu saat harus menerima kenyataan bahwa hyung tirinya adalah seorang gay. Ibunya menikahi seorang namja yang memiliki anak seorang gay. Sungguh, ia tidak sefrustasi ini dulu.

" Arghh !" Chanyeol meremat rambut coklatnya. " Ada apa denganku sebenarnya ". Ponsel di atas meja berbunyi, dengan ogah-ogahan Chanyeol mengangkat panggilan tanpa melihat siapa sipenelpon.

" Chagiya~ " itu suara Suzy.

" Hmm " Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mood saat ini, bahkan suara kekasihnya yang biasanya mampu membuat moodnya membaik malah sebaliknya.

" Apa kau sudah tidur ?" tanya Suzy, jelas saja ini sudah jam 1 malam.

" Hmm.. ".

" Begitu ya, aku baru saja sampai di apartemen, aku.. merindukanmu, sekembalinya dari Thailand kita belum bertemu " suara Suzy merajuk diseberang.

" Aku lelah... chagi, besok kita bicara lagi ne " Suzy menghela nafas dengan kentara diseberang sana.

" Baiklah, selamat tidur chagiya ".

" Hmm.. you too " Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya. Bersandar pada sofa dan memandang datar kerlipan lampu-lampu diluar sana dengan pandangan datar.

To be continued...

Kepo : btw ak updte 2 chapter sekaligus krn yahhh setelah aku baca kembali ceritanya pendek yee kkk~ #jeosonghaeyo

mind to review ? ^^


	9. Chapter 11-12

Heii,,,

chapter selanjutnya dataanggg...

happy reading... ^^

**My Neighbour and I **

**Main Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Other Cast :**

Xi Luhan

Bae Suzy

**Rate : T**

**Chapter 11 : Ticket and Invitation**

Semenjak kedatangan Kai, hari-hari sepi Baekhyun mulai terasa lebih menyenangkan. Kai bahkan cepat akrab dengan Kevin dan Luhan. Jika Baekhyun pergi bekerja ke cafe maka ia akan bermain bersama Kevin di taman. Atau terkadang bahkan membawa Kevin ke cafe untuk mengunjungi Baekhyun seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini.

" Noonaaa ~!" pekik Kevin begitu melihat Baekhyun yang menyambut mereka didepan cafe.

" Kevin !" Baekhyun membungkuk dan membawa Kevin kedalam pelukannya.

" I'm coming with Kai hyung !".

" Hai baby " Kai menyempatkan mengecup pipi Baekhyun kilat.

" Oh my god Kai, don't do that here " Kai nyengir.

" Cup.. aku rindu sama noona " kali ini Kevin yang mengecupnya. Tingkah Kai dan Kevin sama saja, keduanya akan begitu manja bahkan terkadang berebut Baekhyun.

" Jinja, kitakan baru bertemu tadi pagi sayang ".

" Pokoknya aku rindu~ " kompak Kai dan Kevin membuat Baekhyun terkekeh. Mereka sempat menjadi pusat perhatian karena berlovey dovey didepan pintu begitu.

" Geureh, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita jalan-jalan, noona akan selesai dalam setengah jam " karena Kevin selalu memanggilnya noona maka mau tidak mau Baekhyun membiasakan diri dengan menyebut dirinya sendiri noona, meskipun itu aneh..

" Yess.. aku mauuu~ " sorak Kevin. Kai mengambil alih Kevin dan membawa bocah mungil itu kesalah satu tempat duduk disudut ruangan.

" Anak yang manis, siapa mereka Baek ?" tanya Minwoo teman kerjanya.

" Itu anak hyungku " Minwoo mengangguk. Tak lama setelah kedatangan Kai dan Kevin, Chanyeol memasuki cafe tersebut dengan wajah tampan namun datar miliknya. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi ketampanan.

" Uncleee~ !" Kevin menangkap keberadaan Chanyeol yang akan duduk di kursi seberang, Kai menoleh dan ia memutar bola matanya malas melihat Chanyeol.

" Kevin !" Kevin berlari kecil dan memeluk Chanyeol yang berjongkok menyambutnya lalu menggendong nya. " Kau bersama siapa kemari hmm ?".

" Kai hyung " Kai hanya mengedikkan bahu malas. Chanyeol tidak kalah malasnya melihat keberadaan Kai.

" Ohh wasseo " keduanya menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang membawakan nampan pesanan yang biasanya dipesan Kai dan Kevin jika mengunjunginya.

" Noona, uncle kemari ".

" Ne, baby boy ayo duduk, noona bawakan pancake kesukaanmu " Kevin menurut dan Chanyeol menurunkannya. Ia segera kembali ketempat duduknya disebelah Kai tidak sabar menikmati pancake apel favoritnya. " Hyung tidak duduk ?".

" Duduk disini uncle bersamaku dan Kai hyung " Chanyeol pasrah saja saat sikecil menarik jemarinya mendekat dan ia duduk dikursi kosong tepat didepan Kevin.

" Pesanan yang biasa hyung ?".

" Ne " angguknya. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari Kai dan Chanyeol. Hanya ocehan Kevin yang memenuhi meja itu. Karena dua namja berbeda usia itu tampak saling menatap enggan lalu saling membuang muka.

.

.

Baekhyun bersama dengan Kevin dan Kai menyusuri jalanan di komplek perumahan yang ditinggali Baekhyun, ketiganya menghabiskan sore hari mereka mengunjungi taman bermain. Kevin yang lelah kini digendong oleh Kai dipunggungnya. Ia tampak tertidur dengan kepala yang terkulai dibahu Kai.

" You know baby ".

" Hmm.. ?" Baekhyun yang menggandeng lengan Kai menoleh.

" It's look like a family, me, you and Kevin as our child " Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan mengangguk.

" Heechul hyung pasti bahagia bisa memiliki gege dan Kevin ".

" Ne, kuharap suatu hari nanti kita juga akan merasakan yang seperti ini ".

" Kau menginginkannya ?" langkah Kai terhenti tepat didepan kediaman tetangganya.

" Kau tidak menginginkannya ?" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

" Tentu saja aku menginginkannya sayang, hanya memikirkan bahwa jalan kita tidak akan semulus Heechul hyung dan gege ".

" Tidak ada kebahagiaan yang instan baby " sahutnya. " Mendekatlah aku ingin mencium kekasihku yang cantik " Baekhyun mendekat, menangkup wajah Kai dengan kedua tangannya , mengecup bibir Kai hangat dan manis. Kai balas mengulumnya lembut, sedikit menunduk karena tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

" Aku mencintaimu " ucap Baekhyun.

DEG ! namja dengan tinggi badan 185 sentimeter itu terkesiap, ia merasa sesuatu menusuk hatinya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ia baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah ketika mendapati Kai dan Baekhyun bersama Kevin didepan rumah dan ia disuguhi oleh adegan mesra mereka.

" Ehemm !" ia berdehem cukup kencang. Kai menoleh dan mendengus kasar melihat keberadaan si pengganggu itu. Baekhyun sedikit menunduk karena tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol ada disana dan melihat ia berciuman dengan Kai. " Get a room if you wanna do that!" tegurnya dingin lalu segera berlalu menghampiri mobilnya. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar kalau mobil Chanyeol ada disana.

" Dasar tiang listrik menyebalkan " rutuk Kai.

" Sudahlah, ayo bawa Kevin kedalam, ia pasti kedinginan " ajak Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang sibuk didapur, memasak makan malam untuknya dan Kai. Semenjak kedatangan Kai ia merasa seperti berperan sebagai seorang istri. Tidur dan terbangun dengan Kai yang memeluknya. Menyiapkan air panas untuk Kai, menyiapkan sarapan pagi, bahkan mencuci pakaian mereka. Namun ia senang melakukannya karena Kai akan dengan senang hati menemaninya memasak, menemaninya mencuci pakaian dan mencuri waktu untuk memberikan kecupan sayang.

" Baby ada surat untukmu !" Kai muncul didapur membawakan sebuah ampol coklat cukup besar.

" Surat, dari siapa ?".

" Minseok Byun !" jawabnya. " Hyungmu baby " Kai memeluknya dari belakang setelah Baekhyun menerima surat tersebut. Ia menaruh dagunya di bahu Baekhyun sementara siempunya membuka amplop tersebut.

" Ohh... ini undangan pernikahan hyung " ia tersenyum.

" And ticket " Kai bisa melihat ada dua tiket disana.

" Atas namamu dan namaku " jawab Baekhyun.

" Kita harus kesana baby, ini hari penting hyungmu dan Luna noona " ia mengeratkan pelukan karena ia tahu Baekhyun masih ragu. Kembali ke Manhattan dan menghadiri pernikahan sang kakak itu berarti ia akan bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya.

" Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan hyung tapi... ".

" Aku akan selalu bersamamu baby, hmm... don't be afraid " Kai mengecup pipi Baekhyun tanpa mengendorkan pelukannya. Baekhyun berbalik dan memeluk Kai. " Aku akan selalu bersamamu baby, kita hadapi ini bersama okay " Baekhyun mengangguk. Kai juga berfikir ia harus kembali ke Manhattan. Ia berencana mengurusi kepindahannya agar ia bisa bersama Baekhyun. Toh baginya tidak ada gunanya berada di Manhattan jika kedua orang tuanyapun selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka dan mengabaikan Kai. Baekhyun adalah kebahagiaannya saat ini.

.

.

Heechul kembali ke Paris sehari sebelum Baekhyun kembali ke Manhattan bersama Kai. Maka hari itu setelah mengantarkan Heechul kebandara ia dan Kai segera berkemas untuk keberangkatan mereka.

" Jadi, apa kalian akan kembali atau menetap ?" tanya Luhan yang duduk diatas kasur Baekhyun.

" Tergantung situasi dan kondisi hyung " jawab Kai. " Tapi aku akan pergi kemanapun Baekhyun pergi nanti " Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia bisa melihatnya, Kai begitu mencintai Baekhyun. Sangat tidak menyangka kalau ia bukanlah seorang gay dulunya namun sejak jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun, ia kini menjadi seorang Bi.

" Aku akan merindukan kalian ".

" Kurasa aku akan kembali gege " ujar Baekhyun. " Aku sudah memulai kehidupanku disini, kuliah, bekerja, untuk memulai disana kembali rasanya agak sulit ".

" Kalau begitu aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku dan pindah kemari bersamamu " putus Kai.

" Kai~ !".

" Tidak Baek, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau kembali kesini sendirin, never " tegasnya.

" Kalian harus lebih kuat agar bisa membuat orang yang berusaha memisahkan kalian menyerah, ne " Luhan merangkul kedua namja yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri itu.

.

.

Luhan memasuki lift menuju ke studio dimana ia harus mengajarkan tari hari ini untuk persiapan comeback salah satu boyband. Dan lagi ia berada didalam lift yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

" Kau mengundur jadwal latihanmu ?" tanya Chanyeol karena ia selalu memantau kinerja para instrukturnya.

" Ne, aku sudah menyampaikannya pada manajer boybandmu direktur " selorohnya. " Aku harus mengantarkan Baekhyun dan Kai kebandara ".

" Mwo ?" Chanyeol menoleh cepat. " Bandara ?".

" Ne, hyung Baekhyun akan menikah besok jadi mereka ke Manhattan untuk menghadiri pernikahan hyungnya ".

" Dan tidak akan pernah kembali ?" tanyanya dingin.

" Baekhyun akan kembali " jawab Luhan.

" Hehh... geurehyeo, bukankah si Kim Kai itu datang untuk menjemputnya ?" Luhan selalu berspekulasi akan sikap Chanyeol selama ini. Ia tahu Chanyeol itu straight bahkan ia tahu tentang hubungan rahasia Park Chanyeol dan Suzy. Namun yang ia herankan adalah Chanyeol terlihat begitu murka dan tidak terima saat menerima bahwa Baekhyun seorang gay. Tetapi sikapnya tidak menunjukkan kejijikan seperti yang dibayangkan Baekhyun melainkan lebih terlihat kearah cemburu. Luhan memperhatikan sikap Chanyeol yang belakangan sering mampir kerumah dengan alasan ingin bertemu dan bermain dengan Kevin. Namun pada akhirnya ia akan naik ke kamar Luhan yang juga dulu adalah kamarnya. Duduk diatas kasur dengan pandangan mengarah keluar balkon yang tertutup gorden tipis. Lebih tepatnya memandang kearah balkon kamar Baekhyun yang berseberangan dengan balkon kamar Luhan.

" Kai bukan menjemputnya melainkan menyusulnya kemari " jawab Luhan sabar. " Dan kemungkinan besar Kai akan ikut kembali lagi kesini setelah menyelesaikan urusannya disana. Ia berencana pindah dan tinggal bersama Baekhyun disini, memulai semuanya dari awal " Chanyeol tercengang. Bagaimana bisa namja berusia 22 tahun berfikir demikian. Meninggalkan keluarganya hanya demi cinta semu antara sesama jenis seperti itu.

" Bodoh !".

" Terkadang cinta memang membuatmu menjadi orang bodoh " angguk Luhan.

" Cckkk " decak Chanyeol tidak puas akan apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Ia cukup lega dengan kabar kalau Baekhyun akan kembali ke Korea namun dengan Kai yang bersamanya, itu merusak kelegaannya barusan.

" Oh iya, kau sudah dengar kabar ?" mata Chanyeol memicing.

" Mwo ?".

" Rumor tentang kekasihmu yang kedapatan kencan di cafe dengan Lee Minho, aktor lawan mainnya itu Chanyeol-ah " Chanyeol belum mendengarnya, atau ia sudah mendengarnya. Ia bahkan lupa untuk sesaat pada kekasihnya itu karena terus memikirkan Baekhyun. Ia lupa menelpon Suzy kembali, lupa membalas pesannya dan mengabaikannya saat sang kekasih berkunjung. Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menginvasi seluruh ruang dipikirannya.

**Chapter 12 : Let's Break Up**

Dunia artis tengah diguncang sebuah kabar mengejutkan dimana artis Bae Suzy dan aktor Lee Minho tertangkap kamera tengah bersama disebuah cafe. Tidak hanya itu, keduanya kerap kali terlihat sedang bersama dilokasi syuting drama yang mereka bintangi bersama. Foto yang baru-baru ini beredar di internet cukup menghebohkan karena keduanya tertangkap kamera tengah bergandengan tangan di Jeju. Keduanya tampak begitu dekat dan tak jarang Minho bahkan merangkul bahu dan pinggang Suzy. Dan yang membuat berita ini semakin menjadi perbincangan adalah Lee Minho beberapa waktu lalu menambahkan BS 3 pada akun twitternya. Semua orang bisa menebak bahwa itu inisial dari Bae Suzy.

Chanyeol memijat pelan pelipisnya membaca berita yang tengah heboh itu lewat ipadnya. Disini ia harus bertindak sebagai seorang CEO dan juga seorang kekasih. Suzy sang tersangka utama sudah berada dihadapannya bersama sang manajer.

" Bisa kau jelaskan tentang semua berita ini ?" tanya Chanyeol tetap menjaga suaranya tenang. Ia tidak hanya sedang berbicara dengan kekasihnya melainkan dengan artisnya.

" Foto-foto itu diambil oleh orang tidak dikenal dan disebarluaskan tanpa izin, sajangnim " jawab sang manajer sementara Suzy menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah Chanyeol, sang CEO dan juga kekasihnya itu.

" Aku bertanya tentang kebenaran dari foto-foto tersebut Hyunjong-ssi " tukasnya. " Tanpa kau beritahu juga aku tahu bahwa foto-foto ini disebarluaskan oleh pihak yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Sama tidak bertanggung jawabnya dengan objek fotonya ".

" Jeosonghamnida sajangnim " ucap manajer Suzy itu.

" Kau seharusnya tahu bahwa karirmu sedang berada dimasa emas Suzy-ssi, jika kau melakukan ini mungkin saja bisa menaikkan rating dramamu tetapi bisa juga menjatuhkan reputasimu " _bukankah itu yang selalu katakan Suzy-ah, itu yang menjadi alasan kita menutupi hubungan kita_. " Jadi, apa ini benar ?" Hyunjong melirik Suzy yang masih menunduk.

"...".

" Sebuah pertanyaan itu ada untuk dijawab " tukasnya dingin.

" Ne sajangnim ".

" Apa kau yang memiliki hubungan dengan Lee Minho ?" Chanyeol menatap Hyunjong tajam.

" Suzy sedang.. ".

" Jeosonghamnida sajangnim " ucapnya dengan suara serak, ia sudah meneteskan air mata selama menunduk tadi. Merasa sangat bersalah telah selingkuh dengan Lee Minho.

" Apa begitu caramu meminta maaf, pandang orang yang berbicara denganmu Suzi-ssi !" suara Chanyeol agak meninggi membuat Suzy tersentak dan mengangkat wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata. Chanyeol tidak tega melihat mata kekasihnya itu memerah dengan air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi mulus itu. Namun entah kenapa itu mengingatkannya pada sosok Bekhyun yang terisak malam itu didalam kamar Luhan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Menarik nafas pelan lalu kembali memandang Suzy yang mulai menghapus air matanya perlahan. " Kau berhubungan dengan Lee Minho ?" mata mereka berpandangan.

" Hhh.. jeosonghamnida sajangnim ".

" Iya, atau tidak !".

" I.. iya " Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyuman kecut yang tidak kentara. Ia telah dikhianati oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

" Sejak kapan kalian berhubungan ?".

" Sajangnim " lirihnya memohon.

" Hubungi agency Lee Minho untuk melakukan konfrensi pers bersama mengenai masalah ini, umumkan berita besar ini agar semuanya menjadi lebih jelas " jawabnya sambil berdiri dan mengancing jasnya dengan gesture tenang.

" Y..ye sajangnim ".

" Kalian bisa keluar " Hyunjong mengangguk. Ia membantu Suzy berdiri dan sebelum benar-benar keluar, Suzy sempat menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang membelakanginya dengan pandangan sendu. _Maafkan aku Chanyeol-ah_ batinnya.

.

.

Chanyeol langsung menerima telpon dari Heechul begitu konfrensi pers resmi dikeluarkan oleh PCY Entertaiment dan SM Entertaiment begitu telah mengkonfirmasi kebenaran hubungan keduanya.

" Kau diselingkuhi ?" tuding Heechul.

" Kejam sekali " dengusnya.

" Yaa.. katakan, apa benar yeoja itu...".

" Ya, ya hyung, ia selingkuh dariku !" potong Chanyeol kesal. Diujung sana Heechul terdiam, Chanyeol juga terdiam.

" Hhh.. are you okay, now ?".

" Of course I'm not " jawab Chanyeol.

" Kau sudah dewasa, aku yakin kau tidak akan bunuh diri hanya karena diselingkuhi oleh kekasih, ohh mungkin sekarang mantan ".

" Ne, aku terlalu bodoh jika harus bunuh diri, tidak penting hyung ".

" You can find another girl " sahut Heechul.

" Yeahh.. ".

" Baiklah, sepertinya moodmu belum sepenuhnya membaik, hyung menelpon untuk memastikan saja, take care your self lil brother ".

" Always, sampaikan salamku untuk gege dan Kevin ".

" Ne, keuno ". Saat Chanyeol memutus telponnya bel apartemennya berbunyi membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau beranjak untuk membuka pintu apartemennya.

Ceklekkk ! Chanyeol memberikan tatapan datar pada yeoja berambut panjang yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya itu.

" Waegurae ?".

" Boleh aku masuk ?" Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan lalu ia berbalik masuk kedalam apartemennya diikuti oleh Suzy.

" Duduklah " Chanyeol lebih dulu duduk disofa dan Suzy mengikuti. " Ada apa ?" Suzy bisa merasakan nada datar dan dingin yang berasal dari suara Chanyeol.

" Aku harus menjelaskan.. ".

" Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan " potong Chanyeol. " Aku mengerti tanpa harus kau jelaskan, let's just break up " Suzy tersentak. Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan nada datar namun terkesan ringan.

" Aku... ".

" Mungkin aku memang tidak cukup untukmu, karena jika kau merasa memilikiku sudah cukup maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi " ujarnya.

" Chanyeol-ah, aku... sungguh minta maaf, itu sebagian dari... ".

" Aku mengerti, untuk menaikkan rating drama kalian harus terlihat dekat, dan yada..yada..yada.. kita sudah dewasa Suzy-ah, aku mencintaimu dan aku berfikir kau juga demikian " jawab Chanyeol kembali memotong. " Just forget it and we're done, aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik, kau tahu dimana pintu keluarnya bukan " Chanyeol mengusir mantan kekasihnya secara halus. Ia masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia sedang tidak mood untuk berbicara dengan Suzy saat ini. Padahal baru beberapa bulan yang lalu mereka merayakan anniversary hubungan keduanya yang memasuki 2 tahun. Tetapi kini hubungan mereka harus berakhir seperti ini.

" Sepertinya semua wanita selalu meninggalkanku " gumamnya memandang sendu kearah hamparan luas kota Seoul dari balik jendela besar kamarnya. Chanyeol duduk disofa dan menuangkan wine ke gelas, menikmatinya sembari menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. Mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan tentang kandasnya hubungannya dan Suzy. Dan sebuah postingan di laman SNS membuat gerakan tangannya terhenti. Akun dengan nama ' Baek Hyun ' memposting sebuah foto, fotonya bersama Kai dan ia memegang sebuket bunga dengan note ' I got the bouquet, would you propose to me soon K '. Ada yang aneh, perasaan tidak rela itu kembali muncul dihati Chanyeol setiap kali ia melihat Baekhyun bersama namja tan itu.

" Hhh... what happen to me ?" lirihnya sambil menyandarkan punggung kesofa.

To be continued..

Kepo : Belum ada momen ChanBaek nyaaa #jeosonghaeyo

Memanfaatkan hubungan Suzy-Minho jadi aku sempilin mereka dkit disini kkk~

Mungkin kedepannya akan sdikit jd drama #hihihi tetep mampir bwt baca plus review yahh

Buat yg udda mampir dan review twiiimaa kasiii banyak-banyakk #smooch


	10. Chapter 13-14

Happy Reading

Enjoy d story ^^

**My Neighbour and I **

**Main Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Other Cast :**

Xi Luhan

Kim Kai

**Rate : T**

**Chapter 13 : Accident**

Baekhyun memilih untuk menginap di hotel selama ia berada di Manhattan untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan hyungnya. Kai berkeras menginap bersamanya padahal ia meminta namja itu untuk kembali kerumahnya karena siapa tahu saja orang tuanya sudah kembali dari perjalanan bisnis mereka.

" No, no, no, I wanna here with you, huging you when I sleep and wake up with your smile " Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya. Kai paling bisa membuatnya tersenyum bahkan tertawa dengan kata-kata manisnya.

" Tapi kau harus pulang sayang, paling tidak sapa orang tuamu agar mereka tidak mengkhawatirkanmu Kai " Baekhyun memujuk. Baekhyun bukannya tidak tahu kalau Kai selama ini selalu diawasi oleh orang suruhan kedua orang tuanya. Maka dari itu ia sempat kaget saat menemukan Kai memeluknya didepan rumahnya saat itu. Bagaimana bisa ia lepas dari pantauan suruhan orang tuanya itu hingga ia bisa kabur ke Korea.

" Noooo~ " manjanya masih sambil memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, keduanya sedang berada di balkon hotel saat ini.

" Listen to me " Baekhyun berbalik dan menangkup wajah Kai dengan tangannya. " Just back to home, say hello to them and come back here ".

" That's it ?".

" Hmm.. that's it " angguknya. " Setidaknya kau harus tetap menyapa mereka saat mereka ada disini sayang, mereka orang tuamu ".

" Hhh... kau tahu bahwa kau itu kelemahanku " Baekhyun nyengir, mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kai dan berjinjit mempertemukan bibir mereka. Ciuman lembut itu diselingi oleh tawa kecil dari keduanya. Kai tidak pernah bosan mencium Baekhyun karena menurutnya bahkan bibir Baekhyun lebih lembut dari bibir yeoja.

.

.

Terdengar ketukan dipintu hotel Baekhyun, ia pikir itu adalah Kai yang mungkin melupakan sesuatu sebelum ia keluar tadi.

Cklekkk ! namun yang didapatinya adalah seorang wanita elegan dengan rambut digelung tinggi dan pakaian formal yang ia kenali sebagai ibu Kim Kai.

" Mrs. Kim ?"..

" May I come in ?" tanyanya dengan aksen berwibawa nan anggun.

" Ya, silahkan " wanita berusia 44 tahun yang masih terlihat sangat cantik itu memasuki kamar Baekhyun dan duduk disofa tanpa ditawarkan.

" Apa kau tahu apa alasan aku sampai meluangkan waktuku untuk datang kemari ?" Baekhyun menggeleng sopan.

" Tidak Mrs. Kim ".

" Kurasa kau tahu bahwa Kai selalu diawasi selama ini " Baekhyun mengangguk. Wanita itu merogoh sesuatu dari balik tas Channel miliknya dan melemparkan sekumpulan foto di atas meja. " Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud foto-foto itu Mr Byun !" ia memandang Baekhyun tajam. Baekhyun meraih foto-foto tersebut. Disana tercetak momen-momen kebersamaannya dengan Kai, bahkan ada beberapa foto dimana mereka sedang berpelukan dan bermesraan.

" I..ini.. ".

" Apa kau ingin menjerumuskan anakku kedalam kehidupan hitammu, ia bukan seorang gay Mr Byun !" sentaknya. Baekhyun menelan salivanya mendengar perkataan ibu Kai. " Ia bahkan kabur ke Korea untuk menyusulmu ".

" Aku tidak... ".

" Pergilah dari kehidupannya " titahnya dingin, Baekhyun menatap ibu Kai terkejut. " Putuskan hubungan kalian dan pergi dari kehidupannya. Aku akan memberikan berapapun yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak ingin anak tunggalku, penerus tahta Kim Corporation membawa aib karena menjadi seorang gay " kata-kata itu begitu menohok hati Baekhyun.

" Tapi Mrs. Kim.. ".

" Aku tidak menerima penolakan !" jawabnya. Ia bangkit dari sofa dan memandang tajam kepada Baekhyun. " Jauhi anakku, ia pantas mendapatkan seorang WANITA, bukan seorang LELAKI. Dan aku akan tahu jika kau tidak melakukannya Mr Byun, aku tidak akan segan-segan bertindak lebih untuk itu !" suara heels 7 senti itu menggema dilantai kamar Baekhyun saat ibu Kai berlalu dengan sedikit menyenggol bahunya keluar dari kamarnya. Baekhyun jatuh terduduk dilantai kamarnya dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir.

.

.

Baekhyun berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja dihadapan Kai saat kekasihnya itu datang dimalam hari untuk menginap. Ia sedang memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan kini. Ia begitu mencintai Kai dan ia tahu Kai juga sebaliknya. Tetapi perkataan ibu Kai benar, Kai seorang namja normal sebelum ia mengenal Baekhyun. Dan perkataan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

" Baby are you ok ?" Kai memegang pipi Baekhyun dengan telapak tangan hangatnya. Baekhyun mengangguk. " Tapi kau terlihat pendiam sekali hmm ?".

" I'm hungry " karangnya. Kai tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Me too, let's dinner " Baekhyun hanya pasrah tangannya digenggam dan dibawa oleh Kai keluar dari dalam kamar hotel. Keduanya berjalan santai menyusuri pertokoan yang berjejer disepanjang jalan yang tidak jauh dari letak hotel. " Kau ingin makan apa ?".

" Hmm... apa saja, bagaimana denganmu ?".

" Aku ingin memakanmu, boleh " cengir Kai. Baekhyun mencubit gemas lengan Kai. Kai malah tertawa dan mengeratkan genggaman mereka. Kai nan tampan memang terkadang memiliki sisi pervert. Namun bahkan hingga kini mereka tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman. " Aku ingin seperti ini terus denganmu ".

" Aku juga " angguk Baekhyun. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di lengan Kai, Kai memeluk pinggang Baekhyun erat. Mereka berhenti di jalur zebra cross bersiap untuk menyeberang.

Trakkk ! Baekhyun baru saja mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku hoodie dan hal itu membuat ponselnya terjatuh. Langkah mereka terhenti, Baekhyun membungkuk untuk mengambil ponselnya saat sebuah sinar terang membuat mereka menoleh. Kai yang saat itu berada didekatnya langsung menarik Baekhyun berdiri dan menariknya. Suara orang berteriak, decitan ban dan suara tabrakan menghiasi malam di kota New York.

Braakkk ! Praangg ! dua tubuh itu terpental menabrak etalase sebuah cafe saat bagian depan truk buah menabrak tubuh tinggi yang memeluk tubuh mungil didalam dekapannya. Suara sirine terdengar bersahutan dan orang-orang berkerumun untuk melihat kejadian yang tidak terduga itu.

.

.

Park Chanyeol duduk disebelah kasur dimana seorang namja berwajah imut tengah terbaring dengan selang infus menusuk kulitnya, sebuah penyangga pada leher dan kardiograf yang memperlihatkan denyut jantung. Wajah itu tak semulus terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Ada bekas luka mengering di bagian pelipis, jidat, pipi dan dagunya.

" Hhh.. " ia menghela nafas pelan dan menggenggam jemari Baekhyun. " Cepatlah bangun Baekhyun-ah, bukankah kau namja yang kuat hmm ?".

**_Flashback _**

_Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan meetingnya untuk comeback girl group asuhan agencynya ketika pintu ruang kerjanya diterobos secara tidak sopan oleh makhluk yang selalu disebutnya flower boy, Xi Luhan. _

_" __Yaa.. apa yang.. "._

_" __Baekhyun kecelakaan Chanyeol-ah !" Luhan memberitahukan dalam tarikan satu nafas. _

_" __M..mwo.. mworageo ?". Luhan mengatakan bahwa tadi ia sedang memeriksa timeline twitternya saat sebuah berita kecelakaan heboh diperbincangkan di timeline. Bagaimana tidak heboh jika kecelakaan tersebut melibatkan pewaris Kim Corporation Kim Kai. Dan ia tidak kecelakaan seorang diri melainkan bersama dengan Byun Baekhyun. Tanpa banyak bicara Chanyeol meminta asistennya memesan tiket ke Manhattan. Dan saat itu juga ia langsung berangkat ke Manhattan bersama dengan Luhan. _

**_Flashback End_**

Luhan duduk disofa tepat diseberang ruangan, ia dan Chanyeol yang menjaga Baekhyun malam ini. Minseok dan istrinya Luna mempercepat kepulangan mereka dari bulan madu di Hawai setelah mendengar kecelakaan Baekhyun. Kedua orang tua Baekhyun juga berada disana dan mereka bergantian menjaga Baekhyun yang sudah 3 hari ini belum juga sadar.

" Baekhyun-ah, I'm here, wake up hmm " bisiknya ditelinga Baekhyun. Luhan memandang sendu, ia bisa melihat kesedihan dimata Chanyeol.

**Chapter 14 : I'll never forget about you**

Hari keempat sebuah keajaiban akhirnya datang, Baekhyun tersadar saat Chanyeol tengah menjaganya di siang hari. Chanyeol yang begitu senang melihat Baekhyun sudah sadar segera memanggil dokter untuk memeriksakan keadaan Baekhyun.

" Keadaan pasien sudah berangsur membaik, namun jangan terlalu membebani pasien dengan pikiran berat karena tidak baik untuk perkembangan kesehatanya " pesan dokter George sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan Baekhyun. Luhan sudah mengabari Minseok yang datang tak lama kemudian bersama ibu dan ayahnya juga ayah dan ibu tirinya. Baekhyun tidak banyak bicara, ia hanya bisa tersenyum saat mereka terlihat lega dan menghujaninya dengan pelukan dan ciuman karena ia akhirnya sadar setelah koma selama 3 hari.

" Kai.. dimana ?" tanya Baekhyun saat ia kini ditinggal berdua dengan Luhan karena Luhan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk ke cafetaria dan makan siang, ia tidak sarapan pagi tadi.

" Kai ada diruangan lain Baekhyun-ah " jawab Luhan.

" Apa ia.. baik-baik saja " Luhan mengangguk dengan senyuman. " Really gege ?".

" Really " Luhan meyakinkan.

.

.

Baekhyun bosan berada dikamarnya dan hanya ditemani oleh keluarganya juga Luhan dan Chanyeol yang bergantian menjaganya. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Kai namun mereka sepertinya mencoba menghalanginya. Maka saat Luhan dan Chanyeol keluar bersama untuk makan, Baekhyun berpura-pura tidur. Begitu keduanya hilang dibalik pintu ia beranjak dari atas kasur. Membawa tiang infusnya keluar dari dalam kamar. Ia tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Kai maka ia berinisiatif bertanya pada salah satu suster sebelum ia melihat seorang lelaki duduk diatas kursi roda yang didorong oleh seorang yeoja berambut pirang.

" Kai " gumamnya. " Kai !" Baekhyun mengeraskan suaranya. Kai dan yeoja itu menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan mengeryit. Mereka saling pandang, mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca dan ia berjalan mendekat kearah Kai.

" Hmm ?" Kai memandang wajah polos dengan mata berkaca-kaca itu, ia tersenyum kecil. " You know me ?".

DEG ! Baekhyun tersentak kaget dengan pertanyaan Kai.

" W..what.. Kai it's me.. Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun " jawab Baekhyun pelan. Kai terdiam sebentar dan mencoba mengingat. Nama itu sepertinya tidak asing, namun ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

" Ohh.. Mr. Byun ?" yeoja itu tersenyum kecil. " I'm Jane, Kai's fiancee " Baekhyun tercekat, menatap uluran tangan yeoja berdarah bule itu dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir dipipinya.

" Baekhyun !" suara berat itu membuat Baekhyun tersadar. Chanyeol melangkah cepat dan menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Kai terdiam, ia menatap Chanyeol yang memeluk Baekhyun membelakanginya. Ia tidak menyukainya, tidak tahu untuk alasan apa ia tidak suka lelaki tinggi itu datang dan memeluk simungil. " Ayo kembali ke kamar " bisiknya lembut.

" Chanyeol-ah " isaknya.

" I'll explain it, okay, I promise " Luhan muncul tak lama kemudian dan ia kaget begitu melihat Kai dan yeoja bernama Jane ada bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

" Chanyeol-ah ".

" Bawa tiang infusnya " suruh Chanyeol pada Luhan sementara ia menggendong Baekhyun, membiarkan Baekhyun terisak membasahi kemejanya. Kai merasakan sesuatu dihatinya terusik akan isakan itu. Ia merasakan sebuah kerinduan.

" Jane !".

" Yes Kai ?".

" Who is he ?" Jane terdiam sebentar. Ia jelas tahu siapa Byun Baekhyun, ibu Kai sudah menceritakan semuanya.

" Your friend, college friend " jawabnya ringan. Kai hanya mengangguk, meskipun tidak begitu yakin namun ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun saat ini.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap sendu dinding kamar inapnya yang bergeming, sudah lewat sejam sejak Chanyeol dan Luhan menjelaskan keadaan Kai padanya. Ia tidak bisa menanggapi kenyataan itu dengan baik. Ia ingin menangis, menjerit dan marah pada takdir. Tetapi ia bisa apa ketika takdir telah lebih mendahuluinya berbuat hal ini.

_" __Kai mengalami geger otak ringan, menurut dokter kepalanya terbentur sesuatu yang keras saat kalian terpelanting menimpa etalase kaca " suara Luhan menjelaskan dengan lembut. " Kalian kehilangan banyak darah namun Kai mendapatkan pasokan darah lebih cepat darimu karena pasokan darahmu saat itu menipis di rumah sakit ini. Kai bahkan lebih dulu sadar, tetapi... dokter mendiagnosa ia mengalami parental amnesia. Saat aku menjenguknya ia sama sekali tidak mengingatku " isakan Baekhyun mengumandang didalam ruang rawat itu. Chanyeol mendekapnya lebih erat didadannya. Mengelus punggung Baekhyun berbagi ketenangan. _

_" __Dokter tidak bisa memprediksikan kapan Kai akan mengingat potongan-potongan ingatannya yang hilang itu kembali, karena itu pasti membutuhkan waktu cukup lama dan Kai masih dalam masa penyembuhan " Luhan meneruskan. " Ia dilarang untuk berfikir terlalu keras karena itu akan berpengaruh pada proses penyembuhannya ". _

Baekhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri dibalik selimut, bukan karena kedinginan tetapi ia merasa dirinya akan sendiri tanpa Kai. Ia begitu merindukan Kai dan Kai melupakannya. Sungguh menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun karena keduanya telah berangan-angan akan memulai kehidupan baru mereka berdua di Seoul. Kini Baekhyun mengerti kenapa Kai tidak pernah menjenguknya setelah ia sadar dari komanya padahal Luhan mengatakan bahwa keadaan Kai baik-baik saja. Ia tidak mengingat Baekhyun, itulah alasan ia tidak menjenguk Baekhyun.

" Hiks..hiks.. Kai~.. hikss " Luhan dan Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun yang terisak dibalik pintu ruang rawatnya. Luhan sangat iba melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

" Apa aku harus pergi ?" tanya Chanyeol.

" Pulanglah ke Korea, kau memiliki tanggung jawab disana Chanyeol-ah " jawab Luhan. " Aku akan disini sampai Baekhyun sembuh, dan jika ia ingin kembali ke Korea maka aku akan membawanya kembali, ne ?".

" Hhh.. tetaplah mengabariku tentang perkembangan keadaannya, ne ?".

" Pasti " angguk Luhan. Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun, si mungil menghapus air matanya begitu menyadari Chanyeol masuk.

" Bagaimana keadaanmu ?" Baekhyun memilih untuk duduk menyender pada headbed.

" Complicated " jawabnya asal dengan suara parau. Chanyeol duduk dikursi tepat disamping ranjang Baekhyun.

" Aku harus kembali ke Korea hari ini " Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu menggenggam jemari Baekhyun. " Tapi Luhan akan tetap disini untuk menjagamu sampai kau sembuh. Aku mengerti keadaanmu, rasa sakit yang kau rasakan. Tetapi kau harus kuat Baekhyun-ah, ini bukan akhir dari segalanya. Mungkin... ia tidak bisa mengingatmu saat ini, tapi kita tidak tahu dimasa depan bukan ?" Baekhyun terdiam. Seketika pikirannya terbawa pada kejadian dimana ibu Kai datang padanya dan meminta ia menjauhi Kai. Kecelakaan, Kai kehilangan ingatannya dan yeoja bule bernama Jane yang mengaku sebagai tunangannya.

" Tidak bisakah kau membawaku bersamamu ?" lirih Baekhyun. Mata itu berkaca-kaca menatap Chanyeol. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam, Chanyeol mencoba mencerna kembali apa yang baru saja dikatakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak ingin berada disini. Saat Chanyeol mengatakan ia akan kembali ke Seoul. Pikirannya membawanya pada sebuah kenyataan bahwa Kai hilang ingatan dan mungkin kini takdir telah membawanya pada sebuah kenyataan dimana tidak ada takdir dengan nama Kai dan Baekhyun. Kai kehilangan ingatannya, bukankah itu sebuah pertanda ia juga harus merelakan Kai kembali menjadi lelaki normal bersama yeoja bernama Jane itu.

" Kau ingin kembali ke Korea ?".

" Hmm " angguknya. Dan setetes air mata luruh membasahi pipi Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol dengan lembut menghapusnya.

" Apa kau yakin ?".

" Hmm " Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan.

" Aku akan membicarakannya dengan dokter dan keluargamu, ne ?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan secara tiba-tiba melingkarkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol, memeluknya dengan isakan kecil.

" Hiks..hiks..hikss.. take me with you.. hikss.. hiks.. please ".

" I will " jawabnya lembut.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah membicarakan tentang keinginan Baekhyun untuk keluar dari rumah sakit pada dokter. Dokter mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang serius dengan keadaan Baekhyun, hanya jangan biarkan ia terlalu banyak melakukan kegiatan untuk beberapa waktu. Chanyeol juga telah berbicara dengan keluarga Baekhyun bahwa anak bungsu Byun itu ingin kembali ke Korea. Ibunya sebenarnya keberatan namun Minseok memujuknya agar membiarkan Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke Korea. Itulah yang dibutuhkan oleh Baekhyun saat ini. Tempat dimana ia bisa melupakan kesedihannya dan tempat yang menurut Minseok ia akan memulai kehidupan barunya, tanpa Kai.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah membereskan barang-barang Baekhyun dan bersiap membawa simungil untuk kembali ke Korea ketika pintu kamar inap itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Kai. Ia sudah tidak memakai kursi roda dan terlihat tampan seperti biasanya. Kai juga sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter.

" Kudengar kau juga sudah boleh pulang " ujar Kai sambil berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun menguatkan hatinya dan mengangguk. " Kau merasa lebih baik ?".

" Hmm ".

" Luhan-ssi mengatakan kalau kau akan kembali ke Korea, kenapa, bukankah kita teman satu kampus Baekhyun ?" mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol berdiri didekat sofa memperhatikan mereka.

" Aku.. sudah..pindah.. " jawabnya terbata. Kai memasang wajah bingung dan kecewa. Ia menyukai simungil untuk alasan yang tidak ia mengerti. Dipikirannya mungkin karena mereka teman itulah kenapa ia merasa begitu dekat dengan Baekhyun.

" Begitu, tapi kita tetap berteman bukan " air mata luruh seketika membuat Kai terkejut dan dengan sigap Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun. Membawanya kedalam pelukan.

" Ke..kenapa Baekhyun menangis ?".

" Ia masih sedikit trauma, kuharap kau mengerti " Kai hanya mengangguk. Perlahan Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan memandang Kai dengan mata sedikit merah.

" Bolehkah... aku.. memelukmu.. " Kai mengerjap dan mengangguk dengan senyuman. Baekhyun berjalan dua langkah pelan, dalam jarak yang cukup dekat ia mencoba mengingat bagaimana rupa dan aroma Kai. Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun menahan air matanya yang mendesak ingin keluar. " Aku.. menyayangimu... I'll never forget.. about you.. even hiks.. ".

" Baekhyun~ " gumam Kai, ia mengelus punggung Baekhyun sementara Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya.

" You forget.. about me " Baekhyun langsung melepas pelukannya dan beralih memeluk lengan Chanyeol, mencari sebuah sandaran. Kai bingung dan terkejut, ingin sekali ia kembali membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

" Never mind, kalian sangat dekat, jadi Baekhyun sedih karena harus kembali lagi ke Korea ".

" Aku akan mengunjungimu jika aku ada waktu nanti, okay ?" Chanyeol yang mengangguk. Dari pintu muncul Luhan. Ia tertegun sesaat melihat ada Kai dan Baekhyun yang kini berada dipelukan Chanyeol.

" Mobilnya sudah siap, ayo berangkat " ucap Luhan. Dengan enggan Baekhyun yang masih berlindung dipelukan Chanyeol mengikuti langkah si tinggi untuk keluar. Kai mengikuti dibelakang mereka. Memperhatikan bagaiman Baekhyun yang betah berada dipelukan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang begitu melindungi Baekhyun. Sesuatu didalam hatinya seakan merasa kehilangan ketika melihat punggung mungil itu semakin menjauh.

" Why I'm forget about you ?" gumamnya lirih.

Yuhuiii ini sudaa chapter 13 - 14 mungkin beberapa chapter lagi suda end hehe

dan bagi yg ndak suka drama mungkin chapter ini agak drama yahh wkss..

oh iyaa,, bwt yg suda review twima kassii bwt supportnya ^-^ itu menyemangati aku sekalii

see u next chapter yahhh *smooch*

Mind do Review ?..


	11. Chapter 15 - New Beginning

**Selamat Sundayyy ^^**

**Sayya membawa chapter 15 **

happy reading, enjoy d story ^^

**My Neighbour and I **

**Main Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Other Cast :**

Xi Luhan

**Rate : T**

**Chapter 15 : New beginning**

Setelah sampai di Korea Chanyeol langsung disibukkan dengan segala pekerjaannya yang tertunda selama ia berada di Manhattan. Dan ia mempercayakan Baekhyun pada Luhan karena ia harus berangkat ke Jepang, menyaksikan salah satu anak didiknya memulai debut disana. Baekhyun sendiri sudah memulai kembali aktivitasnya meskipun aura keceriaan seakan menghilang dari dirinya sejak ia kembali dari Manhattan. Tetapi kabar baiknya adalah hubungannya dan keluarga perlahan membaik. Minseok sang kakak meminta kedua orang tuanya untuk membiarkan Baekhyun memilih kebahagiaannya sendiri. Meskipun belum sepenuhnya setuju dengan penyimpangan orientasi sang anak tetapi setidaknya kini mereka tahu Baekhyun di Korea dan ia memiliki orang terdekat yang menjaganya, Luhan dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali berkuliah dan menjalankan kerja parttimenya di Lucky Cafe seperti biasanya. Meskipun ia merasakan sebuah kekosongan dan kehampaan dihatinya semenjak ia menyadari bahwa kini statusnya seorang single dan hal itu akan membawanya pada ingatan bahwa Kai telah melupakan fakta bahwa ia kekasihnya bukan temannya.

" Makan yang banyak Baek, kau terlihat kurus, berapa berat badanmu hmm ?".

" Aku sudah makan di cafe hyung " jawabnya saat Luhan memasuki rumahnya dengan sebuah kotak makan berisi spaghetti kesukaan Baekhyun yang biasanya akan langsung diserbu oleh simungil.

" Cckk.. jangan bohong padaku, Minwoo bilang kau sekarang jarang makan siang dan juga makan malam disaat istirahat " tukas Luhan. " Baek, gege tahu kau sedih, ohh siapa yang tidak sedih jika mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu. Tetapi hidupmu terus berjalan dan waktu tidak berhenti. Kau harus meneruskan kehidupanmu dengan atau tanpanya " Luhan mengelus lembut puncak kepala Baekhyun sayang.

" Saat aku kabur ke Korea " Baekhyun membuka suara, pandangannya menerawang. " Aku merindukannya, selalu. Aku selalu berfikir ' apakah ia merindukaku juga, akankah ia menyusulku kemari'. Meskipun kami terpisah diantara Manhattan – Korea aku memiliki sebuah keyakinan ia selalu memikirkanku, ia mencariku, ia mencintaiku meskipun aku tidak disana. Tetapi kini... aku dan dia berpisah dan aku tahu bahwa ia tidak akan mengingatku dan ia melupakan perasaannya padaku. Rasanya... menyakitkan " Baekhyun tidak menangis, tetapi tatapannya sarat akan kesedihan.

" Gege mengerti, tetapi.. cintai dan pikirkanlah dirimu juga Baekhyunie~ " Luhan kali ini menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun dibahunya. " Bukankah barusan kau mengatakan bahwa kini kau tahu Kai di Manhattan tak lagi mengingatmu dan melupakan perasannya padamu. Maka kau harus berusaha untuk memulai semuanya dari awal. Tunjukkan bahwa kau bisa melewati semua ini. Kau mencintainya tetapi kau lebih mencintai dirimu sendiri karena sesungguhnya mencintai itu bukan untuk menyakiti diri sendiri Baek, kau harus bisa bahagia meskipun tidak bersamanya" Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Luhan, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada lelaki yang sudah dianggapnya seperti hyungnya sendiri.

" Aku.. akan berusaha gege, aku akan berusaha ".

" Kau pasti bisa, Baekhyun namja imut yang kuat bukan " Luhan bisa mendengar tawa kecil disela isakan Baekhyun. " Kau memiliki gege dan Chanyeol, kami akan membantumu melewati semua ini, kau tidak sendiri Baekhyunie~ ".

" Iya... xie xie Luhan gege ".

.

.

Tidak salah Chanyeol mempercayakan Baekhyun untuk dijaga oleh Luhan karena sekembalinya ia dari Jepang ia sudah bisa melihat simungil tersenyum dengan sangat manis kembali menyapa para pengunjung di Lucky cafe.

" Ice americano dan ginger bread man mocca ?" tanya Baekhyun menyambangi meja Chanyeol dengan note.

" Aniyo, aku ingin yang lain " jawab Chanyeol.

" Mwo ?".

" I want you " Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya.

" Did I look like something you can order ?" Chanyeol tertawa kecil mendengar jawab kesal Baekhyun.

" Jam berapa kau selesai hari ini ?".

" Jam 4, wae ?".

" Berarti... " ia memeriksa arlojinya. " 10 menit lagi, aku pesan ice americano saja dan setelah itu kita pergi, okay ?".

" Kemana ?".

" Someplace " Baekhyun mendelik kecil tetapi hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Chanyeol mendorong troly sementara Baekhyun berdiri disampingnya dengan tatapan bingung.

" So, someplace yang hyung maksud adalah disini ?".

" Yapp, aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu ".

" Aku tidak lapar ".

" Yaa.. berhenti mengatakan 'aku tidak lapar' karena aku mendapatkan laporan kau susah makan akhir-akhir ini, kau bahkan melewatkan makan siang dan makan malam, wae ?".

" I'm just not hungry " Chanyeol membenarkan letak topi dan kaca mata berbingkai persegi miliknya. Ia telah berganti kostum dengan pakaian casual nan santai.

" Kau akan lapar ketika melihat masakanku, aku sangat ahli memasak ".

" Sejak kapan, Heechul hyung yang selalu memasak untukmu hyung " cibir Baekhyun dengan kekehan kecil. Chanyeol nyengir, setidaknya itu bisa membangkitkan suasana diantara mereka.

" Aku belajar mandiri okay, semenjak tinggal diapartemen sendiri aku melakukan segalanya sendiri termasuk memasak " jawabnya. " Sudahlah jangan protes dan turuti perkataan hyung, okay baby Byun ". Meskipun awalnya tidak tertarik namun pada akhirnya Baekhyun mulai bersemangat memasukkan segala sesuatu kedalam troli yang didorong oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia belum berbelanja bulanan maka Baekhyun memasukkan segala sesuatu yang menurutnya adalah kebutuhan Chanyeol. Dulu ia sering menemani Heechul untuk belanja bulanan dan sedikit banyak ia mengingat apa saja list belanja milik Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak bergurau ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan memasakkan makanan untuk Baekhyun. Ia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk manis selama ia bekerja memasak makanan untuk simungil.

" Spaghetti ?".

" Hmm.. bukankah kau suka spaghetti ?".

" Ne " jawabnya sambil memakan puding, memperhatikan punggung Chanyeol karena Chanyeol kini membelakanginya sambil memotong paprika.

" Tapi Baek, aku cukup terkejut ".

" Wae ?".

" Kau mengingat semua keperluanku dengan baik, list belanja bulananku " Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. Ia juga terkejut akan ingatannya itu. Itu sudah lama sekali berlalu, terakhir kali ia berbelanja dengan Heechul membelikan semua keperluan Chanyeol. Mungkin karena saat itu ia menyukai Chanyeol, jadi ia mengingat dengan baik semua yang Chanyeol suka dan butuhkan. Lalu bagaimana dengan sekarang.

" Tentu saja, aku memiliki ingatan fotografis hyung " jawabnya sekenanya berbuah kekehan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencium aroma lezat yang membuatnya beranjak mendekati Chanyeol. Chanyeol tengah menumis daging cincang dan menabur lada. " Hyung jangan terlalu banyak lada ".

" Arraseo, kau tidak suka pedas " angguk Chanyeol. Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang teliti dan serius memasukkan bahan-bahan untuk melengkapi masakannya. Ia terpesona, Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuatnya terpesona.

" Hyung ".

" Hmm " Chanyeol menambahkan paprika.

" Yeojamu pasti sering berada didapur ini memasak untukmu, ne ?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tidak juga " gelengnya.

" Jinja ?".

" Ia tidak terlalu baik dalam memasak, kadang aku yang memasak dan kadang ia membeli makanan di restoran kesukaanku lalu kami makan bersama " jawab Chanyeol ringan.

" Lalu dimana yeojamu ?".

" Actually we're broke up already ".

" Really ?".

" Aaaa.. !" Chanyeol menyodorkan tumisan daging cincang kearah Baekhyun setelah lebih dulu meniupnya. Baekhyun menerimanya dan mengunyah tumisan tersebut. " Eotte ?".

" Delicious ".

" Of course " angguk Chanyeol.

" You really broke up with your woman, that woman, Bae Suzy ?".

" You know about her ?".

" Heechul hyung bercerita ".

" Aigoo dasar mulut ahjumma " cibirnya geleng kepala.

" Yaa.. begitu-begitu dia hyungmu ".

" Ne, ne, duduklah, spaghettinya hampir selesai " Baekhyun menurut dan kembali ke tempatnya. Tak lama Chanyeol menghidangkan spaghettinya didalam satu piring besar dan memakannya bersama Baekhyun diruang santai sambil menonton dvd. " Bagaimana perasaanmu ?" tanya Chanyeol begitu mereka telah menghabiskan sepiring besar spaghetti bersama.

" I'm feeling good ".

" Really ?".

" Not really actually " Baekhyun tahu bahwa pertanyaan Chanyeol bukan tertuju pada masakannya melainkan pada keadaan dan perasaan Baekhyun saat ini.

" You miss him ?" Baekhyun mengangguk. " Need a hug ?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Namun Chanyeol menariknya lembut kedalam sebuah pelukan.

" Aku sudah berjanji pada Luhan gege, pada Minseok hyung, dan pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan berusaha untuk lebih kuat menghadapi kenyataan " ujarnya pelan. " Mungkin memang tidak ada takdir dengan nama Kai dan Baekhyun ".

" So just find your true destiny " sahut Chanyeol. " Hyung tahu itu tidak mudah, tapi kau sudah berjanji untuk berusaha lebih kuat. Maka mulailah kehidupan barumu dengan lebih baik, kau harus bisa menunjukkan bahwa kau bukan seseorang yang bergumul didalam kesedihan. Kau bisa bangkit dan menerima kenyataan bahwa tuhan telah menyiapkan sesuatu yang indah dimasa depan untukmu " Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Chanyeol.

" Ne hyung, arraseo, gomawo karena berada disampingku disaat aku sangat membutuhkannya seperti saat ini ".

" Ne, Byun Bekhyun memang sudah menjadi kesayangan Heechul, Chanyeol dan Luhan, bukan" Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Aku memulai kehidupanku yang baru mulai saat ini ".

" Yapp.. you'll get better baby Byun " Baekhyun mengangguk.

To be continued..

Kepo : Hari ini aku update 1 chapter yahh hihihi

Maaf klo pendek #bowww

Dan buat tmn2 yg sudah berbaik hati mampir plus review twimaa kasii banyak-banyak

Review kalian sgt menyemangati akuu ^^

see u next chapter *wink*

Mind to Review


	12. Chapter 16 & 17

Hi...

Selamat Seninn...

Aku membawa chapter selanjutnya..

Enjoy d story ^^

**My Neighbour and I **

**Main Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Other Cast :**

Xi Luhan

**Rate : T**

**Chapter 16 : Am I Like Him ?...**

Waktu berlalu tanpa bisa dihentikan, baru sebulan lalu Chanyeol merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 29 tahun. Dan semalam ibunya menelponnya menceramahi perihal pasangan hidup. Chanyeol hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya dan telinganya terasa panas mendengar ocehan panjang sang ibu. Belum lagi tadi pagi Heechul menelpon dan menceramahinya juga karena sang ibu menelponnya meminta Heechul membantu Chanyeol mendapatkan pasangan karena usia Chanyeol sudah pantas untuk menikah.

" _I'm just 29 years old okay, what's wrong with that_ " gerutunya sambil menikmati pancake buatan Baekhyun. Pagi itu ia mampir ke kediaman Baekhyun untuk sarapan sekaligus mencurahkan kekesalannya.

" Kurasa ahjumma benar, 29 tahun usia yang pantas untuk menikah hyung " jawab Baekhyun.

" Yaa.. jangan ikut-ikutan menasehatiku, urus saja skripsimu okay " Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. " Wae, wae ?".

" Aku akan mulai bimbingan, hahhh menyebalkan, kenapa dosen memulai bimbingannya diakhir tahun begini, akhir tahunku benar-benar tidak akan menyenangkan, menyebalkan, menyebalkan, menyebalkan " gerutunya sambil membolak-balikkan pancake.

" Heiii... jangan lampiaskan kemarahanmu pada pancake tidak bersalah itu " tegur Chanyeol. Baekhyun duduk di depan Chanyeol dengan pancake miliknya, ia menuangkan madu dan mulai menikmati pancakenya.

" Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku senang ".

" Mwoya ?".

" Dosen pembimbingku tampan ".

" Uhukk !" Chanyeol tersedak dan Baekhyun langsung menyodorkan air putih kearahnya.

" Yaa hyung, gwechanha, mian, mian, aku lupa kau belum terbiasa " jawabnya menyesal. Bukan, bukan karena itu, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan penyimpangan Baekhyun tetapi ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya. Ia terkejut ketika melihat semangat Baekhyun bahwa dosen pembimbingnya tampan. Itu yang ia khawatirkan entah untuk alasan apa.

" Yaa.. kau mau mengencani dosen pembimbingmu ?".

" Aku tidak mengatakan begitu hyung, hanya saja… itu bisa sedikit menghiburku ditengah-tengah mengerjakan skripsi " jawabnya dengan senyuman kecil membuat Chanyeol kesal.

" Setampan apa sih dosenmu itu ?".

" Ohh aku punya fotonya, chakkaman ".

" Mwo, kau punya fotonya ?" Chanyeol berteriak saat Baekhyun berlari kecil mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal di meja ruang tengah.

" Aku berteman dengannya di Line chat hyung, jadi kita bisa melihat fotonya " jawabnya tenang.

" Kalian sering bertukar chat ?".

" Tidak juga, ia kan dosen dan ia sangat sibuk mengajar " jawab Baekhyun. " Nahh ini, tampan bukan ?" Baekhyun menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Chanyeol. Seorang namja tersenyum di layar ponsel Baekyun. Senyuman menawan, kulit kecoklatan dan mata bulan sabit.

" Siapa namanya ?".

" Kang Minhyuk " jawab Baekhyun lancar. " Usianya 31 tahun dan ia lulusan Seni Musik di Universita Barkeley ".

" Kau menyukainya ?" tanya Chanyeol memandang tidak suka pada namja yang tersenyum dilayar ponsel itu.

" Semua orang menyukainya hyung~ " jawab Baekhyun. " Tapi aku cukup tahu diri hyung, ia seorang straight " Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang kembali menikmati pancakenya.

" Kau berencana mendekatinya ?".

" Tidak juga, aku hanya tertarik padanya, ia pintar, jago memainkan drum, bisa mengaransemen lagu dan bla bla bla.. tapi ia sudah bertunangan dan akan menikah maka aku tidak berfikir untuk melangkah terlalu jauh selain hubungan dosen dan mahasiswa " jawabnya. Baekhyun beranjak dan menaruh piringnya di bak cuci. Chanyeol memperhatikan punggung sempit Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat sangat mungil jika dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol, dan ia memiliki kaki yang langsing, pinggul yang bahkan seperti milik yeoja. Bahkan kulitnya saja seputih susu dan sangat lembut seperti bayi.

" Baekhyun-ah ".

" Hmm ".

" Apakah kau pernah bertanya pada Taeyeon ahjumma tentang keinginannya memiliki anak perempuan ?" Baekhyun berbalik dengan tangan memegang spons berbusa.

" Waeyo ?".

" Kurasa saat hamil dirimu ia menginginkan seorang anak perempuan ".

" MWO ?".

" Kau sungguh terlihat seperti yeoja ".

" Yaa hyung ~ " rengeknya membuat Chanyeol gemas. Chanyeol berdiri dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia membantu Baekhyun mencuci tangannya dan menarik namja mungil itu kearah cermin dikamar yang dulu ditempati eomma Baekhyun.

" Lihatlah, wajahmu cantik seperti yeoja " Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. " Kulitmu juga putih dan lembut, lalu bahumu juga kecil, ahh dan pinggang serta pinggulmu juga seperti yeoja, ohh bahkan betismu ".

" Aniya.. aniya.. aniya " Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun dengan memegang keduanya lengannya membuat mereka berhadapan. Keduanya terdiam dan saling memandang. Chanyeol bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan saat mata bening itu bertatapan dengan miliknya. Bukan hanya Chanyeol tetapi Baekhyunpun merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Ketika ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak terlalu kencang melebihi detak normal.

" Kurasa.. itu yang membuatku tidak merasa aneh padamu " ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun.

" Ne ?".

" Karena kau terlihat seperti yeoja " jawabnya. " Aku tidak merasa canggung meskipun kau seorang gay " Baekhyun mengerjap.

" Benarkah ?".

" Hmm.. aku bahkan merasa menyentuh seorang yeoja setiap kali kita bersentuhan " jawabnya.

" Tapi… aku namja hyung ".

" _Different, you're absolutely different_ " Chanyeol mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun. Ia bisa melihat semburat merah muncul disana karena perlakuannya. Baekhyun merona dan ia sungguh terpesona lagi dan lagi pada pesona tuan tampan Park Chanyeol. _Aku pasti sudah tidak normal_ batin Chanyeol _Am I like him ?..._

.

.

Chanyeol telah mengabari Baekhyun bahwa ia akan berkunjung ke kediaman Baekhyun dan merayakan malam pergantian tahun bersama meskipun ia cukup sibuk dengan mengontrol kegiatan para artisnya yang membludak di akhir tahun begini. Luhan mengatakan ia akan mengajak beberapa teman perempuan dan juga lelaki bergabung pada acara barbeque di taman belakang rumah Baekhyun karena Baekhyun ingin melewatkan tahun baru dirumahnya. Maka taman belakang itu sudah disulap menjadi tempat barbeque yang nyaman. Chanyeol bahkan sudah mengirimkan sebuah _bench _untuk duduk mereka. Baekhyun menyarankan agar mereka melakukan perkemahan kecil karena tamannya cukup untuk setidaknya memuat 3 tenda. Dan Luhan juga Chanyeol serta teman Luhan menyetujuinya.

Hal yang mengganggu pikiran Chanyeol belakangan ini adalah Byun Baekhyun, bagaimana ia yang mulai sibuk dengan skripsinya dan terkadang mengabaikan Chanyeol. Dan malam ini simungil kembali mengabaikan si giant yang sesekali melirik kearah Baekhyun yang duduk diatas _bench_ bersama dua yeoja manis yang diajak Luhan. Sementara ia, Luhan dan teman Luhan yakni Suho tengah berkutat dengan panggangan. Sesekali ia melihat Baekhyun tampak saling berbisik dengan yeoja yang ia ketahui bernama Lee Yubi dan mereka tertawa bersama. Chanyeol tidak menyukainya, berulang kali ia mendesah melihat keakraban kedua orang itu.

" Baek !" panggil Luhan. Luhan sedari tadi bukannya tidak memperhatikan tingkah CEO tampan ini yang sibuk melirik kearah Baekhyun dan membuat beberapa daging hampir gosong. " Bisa kau bantu Chanyeol memanggang, ia hampir membuat hangus dagingnya " Baekhyun beranjak dadi duduknya.

" _I'm not_, yaa Xi Luhan ".

" _Yes you did_ !" Luhan mengacungkan daging gosong kedepan wajah Chanyeol.

" Cck .. " decaknya.

" Sini kubantu hyung " Baekhyun mengambil alih penjepit daging dan mulai memanggang daging sementara Luhan membawa Suho menjauh, mengurus meja dan mengatur makanan bersama yang lainnya.

" Kelihatannya kau akrab dengan Yubi-ssi " Chanyeol membuka suara.

" Ia mahasiswa pasca sarjana di kampusku hyung " jawab Baekhyun santai. Chanyeol memilih untuk mengipasi daging sementara Baekhyun yang membolak-balikkannya.

" Hmm.. dia yeoja yang manis " Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya. Memicingkan matanya kearah Chanyeol tidak suka. Ohh.. Baekhyun tahu bahwa perasaannya yang telah lama ia hilangkan telah muncul kembali. Dan ia sungguh tidak suka ketika mendengar Chanyeol membicarakan yeoja. Dulu, ia hanyalah namja remaja yang belum bisa menentukan sikap. Tetapi entah kenapa kini ia merasa keberatan jika Chanyeol kembali menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja meskipun ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol seorang straight.

" Kau menyukainya ?".

" Kupikir kau yang menyukainya ?".

" Apa kau lupa kalau aku tidak jatuh cinta pada perempuan, hyung ?" tanya Baekhyun pelan namun dengan nada sarkastik membuat Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. Benar, bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau Baekhyun tidak menyukai yeoja.

" _I don't like her_ " geleng Chanyeol dengan senyuman. Perasaannya berangsur membaik mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tadi.

.

.

Kerlap kerlip kembang api menerangi langit berbintang menyambut pergantian tahun, semarak terompet menghiasi kesunyian malam. Tidak terkecuali dengan taman belakang yang kini dilengkapi dengan 3 tenda ukuran sedang dimana 6 orang anak manusia tengah duduk bersama diatas bench sambil menikmati pemandangan indah dilangit malam.

" Happy New Year everyone " ucap Baekhyun yang berbuah pelukan dari Luhan disampingnya. Keenam anak manusia itu masih menikmati pijaran kembang api sembari bercerita dan menikmati cemilan mereka hingga jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Baekhyun bersender di bahu Chanyeol dengan mata sayu.

" Mengantuk ?".

" Hmm " angguknya.

" Bawalah Baekhyun ke tenda Chanyeol-ssi " saran Yubi.

" Ne " angguknya. Chanyeol menuntun simungil menuju ke tenda yang berwarna merah muda. Ia ikut masuk kedalamnya. Membantu Baekhyun masuk kedalam kantong tidur hangat. " Eotte, sudah merasa nyaman ?".

" Hmm... tapi masih sedikit dingin " Chanyeol yang sudah masuk kedalam kantong tidurnya membuka sedikit resleting kantung tidur dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun. Memeluk simungil, membanya kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya jumpalitan dan ia menahan senyumannya. Membiarkan aroma maskulin Chanyeol memenuhi rongga penciumannya.

" Tidurlah " bisik Chanyeol lembut.

" Hmm... selamat tidur hyung... aku..menyayangimu " suara Baekhyun semakin mengecil dibagian akhir namun Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum, perasaan asing yang menyenangkan membuncah dihatinya membuatnya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

**Chapter 17 : I'm Jealous**

Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol kini lebih protektif padanya. Ia bahkan lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya ditempat Baekhyun ketimbang di apartemennya. Bahkan kini pakaian Chanyeol juga menempati ruang di lemari Baekhyun karena seringnya ia menginap di kediamannya.

" Ne sonsaengnim, ini berkat sonsaengnim tentu saja " Baekhyun mengepit ponsel ditelinganya sembari mengaduk susu stroberry miliknya. Ia berjalan kearah ruang santai diman Chanyeol duduk disana dengan popcorn dipangkuannya. " Dinner ?" Chanyeol menoleh mendengar kata dinner.

"...".

" Dimana ?".

"...".

" Nugu ?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

" Minhyuk sonsaengnim " ia menjawab tanpa suara membuat Chanyeol mendelik mendengar nama itu disebut. _Mau apalagi dia_ batin Chanyeol _bukankah Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan skripsi dan sidangnya, lantas apa maunya dosen itu menghubunginya, di jam segini pula_. Chanyeol melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. " Arraseo sonsaengnim, aku pasti datang, ne ".

" Kau akan dinner dengannya ?" tanya Chanyeol begitu Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan acara teleponannya dengan si dosen.

" Ne, ia mengajakku dinner ".

" Dan apa maksudnya mengajakmu dinner ?" Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun.

" Memperkenalkanku pada tunangannya ".

" Mwo ?".

" Tunangannya Chanyeolie hyung, kau lupa ia punya tunangan dan ia seorang straight ".

" Tapi kenapa ?".

" Tunangannya tertarik padaku mungkin ".

" Yaa, aku serius " kesal Chanyeol.

" Tunangannya seorang anak dari pemilik stasiun televisi, ia ingin mengenalkanku pada tunangannya karena ia ingin mempromosikanku untuk menjadi penyiar di radio broadcast stasiun televisi milik ayahnya " jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

" Kenapa harus dengannya, kan kau bisa minta tolong padaku, kau lupa siapa aku hmm ?".

" Tentu saja aku tahu siapa hyung, Park Chanyeol " jawabnya santai. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat wajah cemberut Chanyeol. Ia bergelung manja memeluk lengan Chanyeol. " Aku hanya ingin menghormati dosenku dengan tidak menolak tawaran dinnernya. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pekerjaan yang ditawarkannya ".

" Baiklah, kalau begitu lupakan tentang itu ".

" Kau yang membahasnya dan mengomel seperti seorang namjachingu yang cemburu buta " cerocos Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersentak. Apa ia benar terlihat seperti itu.

" Begitu ya " cengirnya.

" Kau ini aneh hyung , terkadang kau terlihat seperti sedang cemburu jika aku bicara tentang Minhyuk saem atau namja dan yeoja temanku " ujarnya. " Jangan buat aku berfikir kau menyukaiku, aigoo jeongmal " Chanyeol malah menghadiahkan sebuah senyuman dan menarik Baekhyun lebih dekat.

" Aku memang cemburu " jawabnya membuat jantung Baekhyun deg-degan. " Aku tidak suka jika simungil mengabaikanku dan lebih perhatian dengan orang lain bahkan Luhan hyung " _simungil ya_ batin Baekhyun _jadi hanya itu keberadaanku untukmu hyung_. Simungil adalah sebutan sayang dari Heechul dan Chanyeol untuknya, menggantikan panggilan dongsaeng.

" Cckkk.. makanya sana cari pacar hyung, kau lupa usiamu akan menginjak 30 tahun November nanti " Baekhyun menyindir.

" Aku sudah memilikimu lantas kenapa aku butuh pacar " selorohnya sekenanya.

" Kalau begitu aku saja yang cari pacar ".

" Tidak boleh !" tegasnya.

" Waeeeee~ " rengek Baekhyun kesal. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menyiksanya seperti ini. Chanyeol normal dan ia seorang penyuka sesama jenis. Perasaannya akan semakin dalam jika terus bersama Chanyeol.

" Pokoknya tidak boleh " Chanyeol menegakkan badan Baekhyun dipelukannya hingga kini mereka duduk berhadapan. " Saat kau mengatakan ' tidak bisakah kau membawaku bersamamu ' waktu itu, maka kau secara legal telah menjadi milikku ".

" Mworageo, yaa hyung bagaimana bisa seperti itu ".

" Park Chanyeol tidak melepaskan miliknya jika ia tidak menginginkannya okay, jadi sekarang Byun Baekhyun adalah milik Park Chanyeol " jawabnya dengan nada penuh keposesifan.

" Cckk... jinja " gerutu Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak peduli, ia sudah memutuskannya. Memutuskan sesuatu yang menurutnya akan menjadi suatu perubahan didalam kehidupannya dimasa depan.

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah wisuda Baek ?".

" Mwolla, aku masih bingung " jawabnya ringan setelah menyesap susu stroberry hangatnya.

" Ingin melakukan perjalanan ?".

" Perjalanan kemana ?".

" Hmm.. Paris mungkin ?" Chanyeol melirik. Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun memiliki ketertarikan pada negeri Eiffel tersebut. Terlihat dari banyaknya foto dan poster yang berkaitan tentang Paris dikamarnya. " Kau bisa mengunjungi Heechul hyung dan Hangeng gege, juga Kevin ".

" Hmmm.. ide bagus " jawabnya. " Kurasa tabunganku juga cukup ".

" Aku akan membelikan tiket untuk kita ".

" Kita ?".

" Ne, kau dan aku " angguknya. Baekhyun terdiam sebentar membayangkan ia akan ke Paris mengunjungi Heechul dan ditemani oleh Chanyeol. " By the way Baek, kenapa kau begitu menyukai Paris ?".

" Kurasa hampir semua orang didunia menyukai Paris hyung ".

" Aku tidak peduli jika orang lain, tapi karena kau menyukainya maka aku ingin tahu kenapa " Baekhyun menyamankan kepalanya bersender dibahu Chanyeol.

" Tempat itu sangat indah, aku pernah berkunjung kesana di hari natal bersama ibuku dan Kyuhyun appa saat masih menetap di Manhattan " jawabnya. " Kyuhyun appa memberikan tiket ke Paris sebagai hadiah ulang tahun ke 17 untukku ".

" Begitu " angguk Chanyeol.

" Aku memiliki sebuah impian untuk menetap disana ".

" Paris, kenapa ?".

" Karena disana pasangan gay dilegalkan " jawabnya ringan.

" Kau berencana menikah dan menetap disana ?" tanya Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun.

" Yapp... jika aku menemukan pasanganku tentu saja " sahutnya. " Akan lebih mudah tinggal ditempat dimana orang tidak memandang kita rendah akan pilihan kita. Tanpa mereka tahu bahwa kadang sebuah ketidaknormalan bukan berarti buruk, hanya tidak biasa ".

" Hmm.. ".

" Aku selalu berangan-angan memiliki cafe bunga, dimana aku bisa duduk manis sambil memandangi bunga-bunga bermekaran disekitarku ".

" Kau sungguh feminim " bukannya marah Baekhyun malah terkekeh.

" Di Manhattan, setelah eomma menikah dengan Kyuhyun appa, eomma tidak lagi bekerja dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga saja " cerita Baekhyun. " Sejak itu eomma jadi rajin memasak lalu menanam bunga dan bersama kami membuat taman dibelakang rumah. Aku dan eomma menanam mawar, tulip, daisy, bahkan baby's breath ditaman kami. Dan kami sering duduk bersantai diayunan sambil menikmati bunga bermekaran ".

" Lalu kenapa tidak melakukannya disini, taman belakang rumahmu cukup luas ".

" Aku ingin melakukannya dimasa depan, dengan namja masa depanku " jawabnya ringan . " Bagaimana denganmu hyung, kau tidak memiliki rencana masa depan ?" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol, mengagumi paras tampan itu dari samping.

" Hmm... aku ingin mewujudkan keinginan orang yang kusayangi, hanya itu ".

" Sesederhana itu ?".

" Yapp.. aku selalu begitu " angguknya. " Saat aku bersama Krystal aku melepasnya ke California, membiarkan ia meraih impiannya. Dengan melepasnya pergi maka aku membantunya mewujudkan impiannya. Dan saat bersama Suzy, aku dan dia merahasiakan hubungan kami karena aku ingin dia mewujudkan impiannya menjadi artis besar meskipun pada akhirnya... ia bersama namja lain " Baekhyun mengelus lembut lengan Chanyeol. Betapa namja tampan ini begitu memikirkan pasangannya melebihi dirinya sendiri.

" Itu pasti tidak mudah ".

" Tentu saja " angguknya. " Pacaran sembunyi-sembunyi, tapi aku bisa apa jika tidak ada takdir untuk Chanyeol dan Suzy hmm ?".

" Ne, hyung benar " jawab Baekhyun kembali menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol.

.

.

Luhan memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi bolak-balik didepannya dengan wajah gusar. Dan sesekali ia memandangi sekotak coklat ukuran besar dengan dua tangkai mawar merah dan tak lupa sebuah note kecil, note kecil yang membuat ia gelisah.

_Dear Baekhyunie_

_Congrats for your graduation baby Baekhyunie_

_Aku akan sangat merindukanmu_

_Aku harus kembali ke Beijing dihari wisudamu, maaf_

_Tapi aku tahu Luhan akan berada disana menemanimu_

_I'll come back soon, I love u_

_with love _

_Henry_

" _Who's that guy_ ?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia baru saja tiba dikediaman Baekhyun, namun karena siempunya belum kembali dari acara dinner bersama dosen dan tunangannya maka ia menyambangi kediaman lamanya dan menemukan sekotak coklat dan bunga diatas meja diruang tengah. Luhan mengatakan bunga dan coklat itu untuk Baekhyun.

" Ia seangkatan dengan Baekhyun " jawab Luhan tenang sambil mengunyah cookiesnya.

" Teman kampus ?".

" Yapp.. teman kampus ".

" Dan bisa kau jelaskan kata-kata 'I love you' yang tertera di note itu ?".

" Aku tidak punya hak menjelaskan padamu " gelengnya. Chanyeol menggerutu marah dan keduanya bisa mendengar suara mobil terparkir. Chanyeol keluar dan mendapati Baekhyun keluar dari sebuah audi hitam.

" Ne sonsaengnim, terima kasih untuk makan malamnya, semoga resepsi pernikahan sonsaengnim dan Soojung-ssi berjalan lancar " ia melambai begitu mobil menjauh perlahan. Dan saat itulah tatapannya bersirobok dengan milik Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri didepan pagar depan rumahnya. " Chanyeol hyung !".

" Kemari, kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu pada hyung !" Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya memberikan gesture agar Baekhyun mendekat. Baekhyun menurut dan mengikuti Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumah. Luhan sudah menghilang kekamarnya. " Siapa Henry ?".

" Henry, hyung mengenal Henry ?".

" Dia memberikan ini untukmu " Chanyeol menunjukkan coklat dan dua tangkai bunga itu pada Baekhyun yang seketika matanya berbinar.

" Whoooaaa benarkah " Baekhyun membaca note yang ditulis Henry dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi sendu.

" Sebenarnya dia siapa ?".

" Dia teman kampusku ".

" Luhan juga mengatakan begitu, apa semua teman kampusmu mengatakan ' I love you' padamu?" suara Chanyeol agak naik. Baekhyun mengerjap bingung dan sedikit mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

" Dia menyukaiku " jawabnya pelan dan polos membuat mata bulat Chanyeol semakin membulat.

" WHATTT ?".

" Aku bilang, ia menyukaiku hyung ".

" _Seriously_ ?" Chanyeol mencengkram lengan Baekhyun.

" Aww.. heii kau menyakitiku, hyung " ringisnya. Chanyeol melonggarkan cengkramannya.

" Kau berkencan dengannya ?".

" Tidak " geleng Baekhyun. Chanyeol bernafas lega. " Ia kembali ke Beijing dan ini sebuah bingkisan pamitan juga selamat untuk kelulusanku " tanpa berkata apa-apa Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

" Bukankah aku pernah berkata bahwa kau milikku ?" bisiknya lembut.

" Ya hyung " Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Baekhyun merasa nyaman, ia tidak tahu Chanyeol menganggapnya apa. Tetapi setiap Chanyeol menyinggung bahwa ia adalah miliknya itu membuat Baekhyun bahagia, ia merasa dimiliki meskipun ia sendiri bingung kepemilikan seperti apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

To be Continued

Mind to Review ^^


	13. Chapter 18

Anyyeong ^^

chapter selanjutnya datang,,

bwt informasi aja nih, ini 3 chapter terakhir dari ff My Neighbour and I

Jadi, aku posting persatu chapter yahh biar endingnya lamaan dikit.. wkkss

Enjoy d story *smooch*

**My Neighbour and I **

**Main Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Other Cast :**

Xi Luhan

**Rate : T-M (for NC Scene)**

**Chapter 18 : A Night after Graduation**

Upacara wisuda Baekhyun baru saja selesai dilaksanakan. Baekhyun berhasil menjadi lulusan terbaik pada fakultas seni musik dimana ia bernaung. Kebahagiaannya sangat lengkap dikala ia melihat kedua orang tuanya berada disisinya bersama Luhan dan juga Chanyeol. Minseok tidak bisa hadir karena Luna sang kakak ipar sedang hamil. Setelah acara berakhir ia dan keluarganya bersama dengan Luhan dan Chanyeol kini tengah menikmati jamuan makan yang disiapkan oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk merayakan kelulusan Baekhyun.

Beragam makanan Perancis kesukaan Baekhyun terhidang diatas meja, ibunya sengaja membuat reservasi di restoran Perancis mengingat anaknya sangat menyukai makanan dari negeri menara Eiffel itu.

" Kau akan melanjutkan kemana setelah ini sayang ?" tanya Taeyeon pada anak bungsunya itu.

" Mwolla, aku belum memiliki rencana pasti " jawabnya ringan.

" Sebenarnya... appa memiliki sebuah tawaran menarik " sahut Kyuhyun.

" Apa appa ?" bukan hanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Luhanpun ikut memasang telinga sembari menikmati makanan mereka.

" Apa kau ingat Lee Jonghyun ahjussi ?".

" Bukankah... itu salah satu kolega appa yang tinggal di Perancis ".

" Benar Baek " angguk Kyuhyun. " Ia mendirikan sebuah sekolah musik dua tahun lalu dan sekolah musiknya berkembang dengan sangat baik disana. Ia sedang membutuhkan instruktur baru untuk kelas pianonya ".

" Benarkah, bisakah appa merekomendasikanku " pinta Baekhyun dengan semangat. Mendengar kata Paris dan sekolah musik membuat si mungil kalap dan mungkin ini adalah jalannya menuju impian yang ia inginkan, tinggal di Paris. Chanyeol tersedak crème brulee yang sedang ia santap.

" Kau baik-baik saja Chanyeol-ah, makanlah pelan-pelan pak direktur " Luhan menepuk punggung Chanyeol pelan.

" Chanyeol hyung gwechanha ?" tanya Baekhyun menyodorkan air putih kearah Baekhyun.

" Hmm " jawabnya datar.

" Tentu saja appa bisa Baekhyunie ".

" Itulah tujuan appamu menceritakan tentang koleganya itu, bukankah kau sudah lama ingin tinggal di Paris " timpal ibunya.

" Ne~ " angguk Baekhyun semangat. " Chanyeol hyung akan mengajakku berlibur kesana, iyakan Hyung ?".

" Ne " angguk Chanyeol pula. " Aku sudah berjanji akan mengajaknya ke Paris untuk liburan dan bertemu Heechul hyung. Kado untuk kelulusannya ".

" Kau tidak berniat mengajakku mengunjungi hyung ku ?" delik Luhan bercanda.

" Kau harus ke Jepang , muridmu akan debut " Chanyeol mengingatkan. Luhan sudah tidak lagi menjadi instruktur tetap. Ia menjadi penasihat di PCY Ent saat ini.

" Jadi kau berminat untuk menjadi instruktur disana Baek ?".

" Tentu appa, sangat sangat tertarik " angguk Baekhyun sumringah. Tanpa ia sadari ekspresi wajah sumringahnya itu membuat Chanyeol kehilangan nafsu makannya.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak kembali ke kediamannya setelah jamuan makan malam mereka berakhir, ia ikut bersama Chanyeol ke apartemennya untuk membantu Chanyeol berkemas sementara koper Baekhyun sudah dibawa oleh Chanyeol ke apartemennya agar mereka bisa berangkat bersama besok langsung dari apartemennya. Sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun dibuat bingung oleh diamnya Chanyeol. Biasanya ia akan ikut berceloteh atau bernyanyi bersama Baekhyun mengikuti alunan musik yang terdengar didalam mobil mewahnya itu. Namun kali ini ia hanya diam, tatapannya datar.

" Hyung~ " panggil Baekhyun.

" Hmm ".

" Kau kenapa diam saja ?" ia hanya mengedikkan bahu. Baekhyun tentu saja bingung. Namun melihat mood Chanyeol yang sepertinya sedang tidak baik maka ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya. Hingga mobil tersebut memasuki basement apartemen mewah milik CEO PCY Ent pun keduanya masih saling diam, lebih tepatnya Chanyeol mendiamkan Baekhyun.

.

.

Begitu sampai didalam apartemen Chanyeol melepas dasinya asal dan melemparnya keatas sofa. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas pelan.

" Dimana kopermu hyung, aku akan membantu membereskan pakaianmu ?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya disofa, memejamkan matanya sejenak. " Hyung~ ?".

" Kau masih ingin ke Paris ?" tanya Chanyeol menghasilkan sebuah tarikan alis oleh Baekhyun.

" Waeyo, apa kita tidak jadi pergi, apa hyung ada pekerjaan mendadak, bukankah hyung sudah berjanji akan pergi bersamaku ?" tanyanya beruntun. Chanyeol merebahkan kepalanya pada punggung sofa masih memejamkan mata. Baekhyun berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di lengan sofa.

" Jika kau berencana untuk menjadi instruktur di sekolah kolega appamu, untuk apa lagi berlibur kesana ?".

" Mwo, tapi... hyungkan sudah janji " suaranya mengecil.

" Bagaimana perasaanmu jika aku membatalkan kepergian kita besok ?" tanya Chanyeol berpaling menatap Baekhyun intens.

" Aku... akan marah padamu " jawabnya seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan permen oleh ibunya.

" Jadi tentunya aku boleh marah padamu bukan ?".

" Marah, marah kenapa, apa aku berbuat salah ?".

" Kau masih bertanya ?" sergahnya sambil berdiri dan menghadap ke Baekhyun.

" Tentu saja aku bertanya, aku tidak tahu salahku apa hyung ?" Chanyeol mencengkram lengan Baekhyun hingga simungil yang tadinya duduk kini berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol.

" Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau kau adalah milikku ?" Baekhyun menatap mata bulat Chanyeol yang terlihat menajam saat mengatakan itu dan ia mengangguk kecil.

" Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, hyung " cicitnya.

" Itulah jawabannya, kau milikku ".

" Dan dalam bentuk kepemilikan seperti apa lebih tepatnya hyung ?" sentak Baekhyun. Ia lelah, sungguh dengan semua ini. Hampir 2 tahun ini ia telah memulai kembali hidupnya di Korea dengan Chanyeol disampingnya. Menumbuhkan kembali perasaan yang telah ia pendam terdahulu. Selalu mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah miliknya namun dalam bentuk kepemilikan seperti apa lebih tepatnya. " Kau selalu mengatakan begitu tanpa memberikan sebuah penjelasan apapun, apa kau tidak berfikir bahwa aku bisa saja jathhmmpp... " perkataan Baekhyun terpotong oleh sapuan bibir milik Chanyeol diatas bibirnya. Chanyeol bukan mengecup melainkan meraupnya hingga membuat si mungil terkejut. Mata bening sipit itu masih terbuka dan terkejut dengan pemandangan dihadapannya. Chanyeol menciumnya, seorang Park Chanyeol. Cengkraman Chanyeol mengendur, berganti dengan tangan kanannya yang mengelus leher Baekhyun dan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang mungil itu. Baekhyun semakin terkesiap. Merasakan bagaimana lembutnya Chanyeol menciumnya meskipun ia belum membalasnya. Chanyeol melepas ciumannya perlahan. Menatap kedalam mata Baekhyun.

" Kupikir, aku tidak normal setelah aku mengenalmu " bisiknya lembut didepan bibir Baekhyun. Darah disekitar wajah Baekhyun berdesir. Ia yakin pastilah pipinya sudah memerah sempurna mendengar bisikan lembut itu. " Aku butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan perasaanku... ".

" Hyung.. _please don't_ " lirih Baekhyun. " Kau normal dan aku tid…hmmpp " Chanyeol kembali membungkam bibir mungil itu. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin ia dengar.

" _No, you_...hmm.. _hear._. mmh... _me_ " ucap Chanyeol disela-sela mencium bibir Baekhyun. " _I love you Byun Baekhyun and you're mine _" Baekhyun meremas kemeja hitam Chanyeol ketika namja itu menggigit belahan bibir bawahnya. Membuat Baekhyun berjengit kecil dan membuka mulutnya.

" Hyu...ng~ ".

" Kau harus bertanggung jawab " ucapnya setelah melepas ciumannya dan melihat betapa merahnya wajah cantik itu dan bibirnya yang merekah berkat ciuman Chanyeol. " Jika kau masi tidak meyakini perasaanku, aku akan menunjukkan padamu caraku menjadikanmu milikki ".

" A..apa ?" Baekhyun belum sempat protes karena Chanyeol telah mendaratkan kembali bibirnya pada bibir mungil itu. Kali ini ia mengecupi, menghisap dan melumat bibir manis itu. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahannya, ia meremas kembali kemeja Chanyeol dan berjinjit membalas ciuman itu. Chanyeol tersenyum didalam ciuman mereka. Ini menakjubkan baginya. Pertama kali mencium namja dan itu adalah Baekhyun. Hal yang terkadang terbayang dalam imajinasi liarnya.

" Ehhmm... " lenguh Baekhyun saat Chanyeol melumat lembut bibirnya kembali. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya saat Chanyeol menuntun kedua kakinya memeluk pinggangnya. Membawa Baekhyun keranjangnya, menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun hingga berbaring diatas kasur berseprai baby blue miliknya dengan lembut tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. " Eungh... " Chanyeol mulai memasukkan lidahnya yang disambut oleh Baekhyun. Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi keduanya berciuman. Namun pertama kalinya bagi Chanyeol dengan seorang namja. Ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan selihai ini. Ia memainkan ujung lidahnya menggoda Chanyeol dengan tawa kecil. Membuat Chanyeol gemas bukan main dan menghisap ujung lidahnya. Hingga saliva entah milik siapa meleleh disudut bibir keduanya.

" _You're good kisser_ " pujinya lalu mengecupi rahang Baekhyun.

" _It's not first time_, eungh... hyu..ng~ ".

" Chanyeol, _just call my name_ " ucap Chanyeol lembut, membawa matanya menatap mata sayu Baekhyun. Chanyeol memainkan lidahnya pada telinga Baekhyun. Mengecupi dan melumatnya lembut.

" Ahhnn... ".

" _You like it_ huhh ?" bisiknya mesra dan kembali melumat telinga mungil itu. Baekhyun bergetar dan darahnya berdesir. Bahkan saat ia bercumbu dengan Kai dulu tidak sampai sebegininya. Baekhyun mengelus tengkuk Chanyeol seduktif. Membuat bulu romanya berdiri dan darahnya berdesir. Sentuhan jemari mungil itu menakjubkan. Namun ia tidak menghentikannya, ia kembali mengecupi rahang Baekhyun, menyesap leher mulus Baekhyun membuat siempunya menggelinjang. Meningglkan bekas kepemilikan yang khas.

.

.

Ponsel dengan casing putih tergeletak manis diatas kasur berkelap-kelip namun tidak dihiraukan oleh dua sejoli yang kini sudah tampak polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Entah siapa yang lebih dulu saling melucuti pakaian masing-masing.

" Anghhh... Chan... " Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya saat sesuatu milik Chanyeol menekan miliknya hingga mencapai bagian kenikmatan terdalam miliknya. Ini adalah sex pertamanya dan ia melakukannya dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik tubuh mungil itu duduk diatas pangkuannya tanpa melepaskan kontak mereka. Baekhyun melenguh saat Chanyeol menaik turunkan tubuh Baekhyun. Meremas lembut pinggang langsing itu. " Ahhh... oh my... Chanyeolie~ hahh... " erangnya karena ia sudah melewatkan orgasme pertamanya namun Chanyeol belum juga mencapainya. Baekhyun menyesap bibir Chanyeol, melumat dan menyesapnya membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk kembali meremas pinggannya. Baekhyun bergerak memutar pinggulnya membuat Chanyeol mengerang nikmat, ini sungguh nikmat. Pengalaman sex pertamanya sungguh menakjubkan dan ia melakukannya justru dengan namja. Tidak ada yang ia sesali karena namja itu adalah Baekhyun.

" Hahh... ngh.. Baekhyunie ~!" Chanyeol melepaskan cairan miliknya hingga memenuhi Baekhyun. Membuat miliknya menjadi lebih licin untuk terus memenuhi Baekhyun yang masih bergerak diatasnya untuk mencapai orgasmenya. Chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya pada dada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggelinjang merasakan lidah Chanyeol memainkan bagian didadanya yang sudah mengeras dan memerah itu.

" Chanyeolie~ aaaahhhh~ hahh... hahh..hhha !" Baekhyun terengah diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengecup lembut leher Baekhyun. Ia merasakan hangatnya nafas Baekhyun yang terengah tepat ditelinganya.

" _Incredible_ ".

.

.

Chanyeol memandangi wajah cantik yang tengah meringkuk didalam pelukannya itu. Ia tahu Baekhyun tidak tahan dingin. Maka ia memakaikan kemeja hitam miliknya agar simungil tidak kedinginan. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Chanyeol terjaga sejam yang lalu saat ia merasakan Baekhyun meringkuk dan memeluknya sangat erat. Ia bergerak meraih ponsel Baekhyun di nakas, semalam sebelum jatuh tertidur ia sempat menaruh ponsel Baekhyun dinakas. Chanyeol memeriksa siapa yang semalam menelpon dan mencoba mengganggu kegiatan bercinta mereka. 3 kali panggilan dari Luhan, Chanyeol mendelik. Kenapa juga Luhan menghubungi Baekhyun sampai sebanyak itu.

" Nuguya ?" suara serak itu mengejutkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih meringkuk dipelukannya dengan mata terpejam. Tapi ia tahu dengan benar itu suara simungil.

" Luhan ".

" Eungh.. sssshhh !" Baekhyun mencoba mengeratkan pelukan dan menggerakkan badannya yang berakibat membuat ia merintih karena bokongnya terasa perih dan nyeri.

" _Baby are you okay_ ?" tanya Chanyeol yang melihat alis Baekhyun berkerut menahan sakit.

" Perih hyung~ " rengeknya. Chanyeol mencoba mencerna dan seketika ia merasa bersalah.

" Apa aku terlalu kasar semalam ?".

" Kau terlalu bersemangat, jujur saja itu pengalaman pertamaku " jawabnya dengan suara serak masih dengan mata terpejam.

" _Really,_ kau dan mantanmu itu tidak pernah melakukannya ?" ia enggan menyebut nama Kai.

" _Never_ " jawabnya. Chanyeol tersenyum bangga, ia namja pertama yang menyentuh Baekhyun dan itu membuat pagi harinya terasa menyenangkan. " _How about you_ ?".

" _Me too_ " Baekhyun membuka matanya seketika.

" _Seriously_ ?".

" Hmm, apa aku terlihat seperti seorang pro ?".

" Yeah.. " jawab Baekhyun agak malu.

" Benarkah, apa kau merasakan pengalaman pertama yang menakjubkan semalam sayang ?" godanya sukses membuat Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh dan merengkuh tubuh itu penuh kasih sayang. " Tidak perlu malu sayang, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, semalam sangat luar biasa, _you're amazing _".

" Hajimaaaa~ " rengeknya. Ia benar-benar malu, wajahnya terasa panas dan pasti sudah memerah saat ini.

To be continued ...

Kepo : How ?

ada sedikit NC Scene disini meskpun tidak hot wkkss,,,

aku menghadirkannya sebagai pelengkap sajjaa... kkkss

aku berencana posting ff baru, tapi mungkin nanti hehe sebelum ff ini kelar atau sesudahnya..

see yaa next chapter ^^

mind to review...


	14. Chapter 19 - Something Weird

Selamat Rabuuu,,,

enjoy d story ^^

**My Neighbour and I **

**Main Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Other Cast :**

Xi Luhan

**Rate : T**

**Chapter 19 : Something Weird**

Baekhyun sibuk menggerutu pada Chanyeol yang dengan seenak jidatnya menyita ponsel dan segala macam gadget miliknya. Keduanya kini sedang berada dibandara. Chanyeol tampak berbicara dengan Luhan dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Pembicaraan mereka tampak serius.

" Sayang kau baik-baik saja ?" Taeyeon memperhatikan Baekhyun yang siang ini memakai syal, memang sekarang sedang musim gugur tetapi Baekhyun jarang memakai syal kecuali dimusim dingin.

" Ne eomma, wae .?"

" Tumben sekali kau memakai syal" Baekhyun nyengir saja mendengarnya. Jelas saja ia memakai syal, ia harus menutupi kissmark yang diciptakan Chanyeol dilehernya. Bisa pingsan ibunya jika melihat tanda-tanda itu.

" Aniya eomma, gwechanha, ini sudah masuk musim gugur hehehe ."

" Ayo berangkat" Chanyeol menghampiri mereka.

" Kami menitipkan Baekhyun padamu, ne" ucap sang ayah.

" Ne ahjussi, aku pasti menjaganya."

" Aku akan kembali eomma, appa ."

" Saat kau kembali kami akan berada di Manhattan, dan hanya Chanyeol dan Luhan yang bisa kami percaya untuk menjagamu ."

" Arraseo eomma" jawab Baekhyun. " Gege, baik-baiklah di Seoul ne, aku akan membawakan gege banyak oleh-oleh nanti ."

" Tentu saja baby Baek" Luhan mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun yang langsung mendapatkan death glare dari Chanyeol. Mereka melambaikan tangan begitu memasuki pintu keberangkatan.

.

.

Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Baekhyun, memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana serasinya jemari mereka yang saling bertaut.

" Kenapa jemarimu begitu lentik seperti jemari yeoja hmm ?" tanyanya pelan.

" Heheeh mwolla, aku sudah terlahir seperti itu " jawab Baekhyun. Pesawat sudah terbang selama dua jam dan keduanya sudah menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan mendengarkan musik dan membaca majalah tadi dan kini dilanda sedikit kebosanan.

" Baekhyunie, ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini ?"

" Seperti apa tepatnya hyung ?"

" Kenapa kau menyukai namja, sayang~ ?" Baekhyun tampak berfikir, ia rasa tidak masalah jika ia menceritakannya.

" _You're the one who make me feel like this_ " Chanyeol terdiam dan memandang Baekhyun seolah mencari kebohongan dimatanya dan ia tidak menemukannya.

" Benarkah ?"

" Kau namja pertama yang kusukai hyung " jawabnya pelan.

" Benarkah ?" ia mengulang kata yang sama saking terkejutnya.

" Hmm… tapi kau seorang straight dan itu membuatku patah hati, apalagi saat kau mengenalkan Krystal noona dulu " Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun bercerita. " Kau bilang kau merasa geli dan jijik pada ketidak normalan Heechul hyung dan gege, itulah yang membuatku memilih untuk menjaga jarak darimu. Aku tidak ingin kau membenciku dan jijik padaku karena aku menyukaimu ."

" Maafkan aku " bisik Chanyeol lirih mencium pipi Baekhyun. Pipi Baekhyun merona menerima perlakuan mesra kekasihnya itu.

" Kau juga yang menjadi alasanku menyetujui pindah ke Manhattan dan memulai kehidupan baru disana ."

" Jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu lagi " tukas Chanyeol. " Aku sangat kehilangan ketika tahu dari Heechul hyung kalau kau pindah ke Manhattan sehari setelah kita merayakan kelulusanmu. Itu… menyedihkan ".

" Benarkah ?"

" Hmm.. kurasa aku sudah mulai menyukaimu saat itu " ujar Chanyeol. " Aku merasa kehilanganmu. Namun aku menyibukkan diriku dengan segera menyelesaikan kuliah dan pindah ke apartemen. Mencoba untuk menghindari segala hal yang membuatku mengingatmu. Mandiri adalah kedok semata, aku baru menyadarinya. Kau tidak tahu betapa senangnya aku ketika Luhan mengatakan bahwa kau ada di Korea ."

" Kau senang aku kembali ?" Baekhyun mendongak dan Chanyeol tersenyum, mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis dibibir Baekhyun.

" Sangat, sayang ."

" Tapi kau memiliki kekasih saat itu ."

" Hmm.. aku selalu merasa bahwa diriku normal " angguk Chanyeol. " Aku tidak tertarik pada namja manapun. Kau tidak melihat, boyband yang bernaung di agencyku memiliki paras rupawan dan juga cantik. Namun tak satupun dari mereka yang membuatku tertarik, kau yang melakukannya, hanya kau ."

" Aku senang mendengarnya " Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukan dilengan Chanyeol.

" Tapi aku menyangkalnya, hingga mantanmu itu muncul dan membuatku sangat tidak tenang " jawabnya kembali mengingat saat pertama kali ia melihat Kai mencium Baekhyun didepan matanya. " Aku marah, bukan karena aku mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kau seorang gay tetapi karena ia menciummu didepan mataku."

" Ne, kau mengamuk seperti monster " Baekhyun turut mengangguk mengingat kejadian itu.

" Hari-hariku mulai tidak tenang mulai saat itu dan aku harus bersabar melihat kemesraan kalian dimana-mana yang membuatku kesal " ia berdecak.

" Jangan mengingatnya lagi jika itu membuatmu kesal " pujuk Baekhyun lembut. Chanyeol menggeleng.

" Aku mulai menyadari perasaanku saat aku merasa akan kehilanganmu, kecelakaan itu " lanjutnya. " Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kalutnya aku saat itu, terbang ke Manhattan dan melihatmu terbaring dalam keadaan koma, itu menyakitiku ."

" Maafkan aku ."

" _No_, itu justru menyadarkanku sayang, jika tidak maka aku akan selalu keras kepala dan keras hati menutupi perasaanku sendiri " ucap Chanyeol. " Bahwa pada kenyataannya aku telah jatuh pada pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun, kau benar-benar membuatku _unstable_ " Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun dan melumat lembut bibir itu yang disambut dengan kuluman lembut dibibir bawah Chanyeol oleh Baekhyun.

" _I love you_ ".

" _I love you too baby, thanks for make me abnormal _" bisiknya dan keduanya terkekeh kecil.

Heechul dan Hangeng tidak menjemput Baekhyun dan Chanyeol karena keduanya sampai tengah malam dan lagi Chanyeol tidak menginap dikediaman sang hyung. Ia telah mereservasi sebuah hotel untuknya dan Baekhyun lagipula sudah ada orang yang menjemput mereka. Baekhyun dalam keadaan setengah sadar saat mereka memasuki mobil dan Chanyeol menggendongnya bridal style begitu sampai dihotel. Tanpa membereskan barang-barang mereka Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun kealam mimpi begitu sampai dikamar mereka.

" Eungh~ " dengung Baekhyun begitu ia tersadar dari tidur panjangnya. Baekhyun mencoba menyesuaikan pandangannya dan memperhatikan dimana ia saat ini. Saat ia mencoba bergerak sebuah tarikan dipinggangnya menghalangi. Chanyeol menariknya untuk kembali berbaring dan memeluknya mesra. " _Wake up hyung, it's morning already_ " Baekhyun mengelus pipi Chanyeol.

Cupp ! Chanyeol memberikan kecupan dibibir Baekhyun. Ia jadi rutin melakukan hal itu sejak ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

" _Morning darling_ " ucapnya dengan suara beratnya yang serak.

" _I'm hungry, let's wake up and get brakfast_ " pujuk Baekhyun.

" Hmm… baiklah " akhirnya Baekhyun bisa lepas dari kungkungan kekasih tampannya itu. Ia bangkit dan membongkar kopernya, mengeluarkan semua keperluannya untuk membersihkan diri.

" _Hyung can you give my phone back ?_" tanya Baekhyun.

" _Just go to the shower first_ " jawab Chanyeol sambil bangkit dan ikut membongkar kopernya. Baekhyun menurut saja.

Baekhyun tampak menikmati sarapan paginya dengan sumringah, ia menolak sarapan di hotel dan keduanya sedikit berjalan-jalan diluar hotel dan menemukan sebuah café yang tampak nyaman dan memesan sarapan pagi mereka disana. Baekhyun kini tengah menikmati crème brulee favoritnya sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah menerima telpon dan sesekali menyesap lattenya. Baekhyun teringat sesuatu, ponsel dan semua gadgetnya belum dikembalikan dari penyitaan Chanyeol.

" Ne hyung, aku dan Baekhyun akan kerumahmu nanti, kau ingin sesuatu atau Kevin ingin sesuatu ?"

"…." _Ternyata Heechul hyung_ batin Baekhyun.

" Crème brulee, aigoo Kevin dan Baekhyun punya selera yang sama, ia bahkan sudah menghabiskan 4 cup crème brulee " Baekhyun mendelik sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"…..".

" Aku sudah memikirkannya hyung, itu yang kuinginkan " Baekhyun mulai tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. " Tidak, aku sangat mengenal Sehun dan ia adalah orang kepercayaanku hyung " Baekhyun sebenarnya sedang tidak mendengarkan musik dari ipod Chanyeol. Ia telah menghentikan musiknya sejak ia menikmati cup pertama crème bruleenya.

"…"

" Kau akan mengetahuinya, segera, aku tutup dulu okay, annyeong hyung ."

" Serius sekali " tegur Baekhyun.

" Begitukah ?"

" Hmm.. ada apa ?"

" Tidak ada apa-apa sayang " Chanyeol menjepit hidung mancung baekhyun dengan jempol dan telunjuknya.

" _My nosee~_ " rengeknya. Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengecup lembut hidung Baekhyun membuat pipi Baekhyun merona. " Hyung, oh my god orang-orang memperhatikan kita ."

" _So what_ ?" tanyanya santai. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan ia teringat sesuatu.

" Mana ponselku, aku ingin menghubungi appa dan eomma juga Luhan gege ."

" Aku sudah menghubungi mereka dan mengatakan kita sampai dengan selamat sayang, _don't worry okay_ ?"

" Apakah kau berniat menyita ponselku selamanya ?"

" Sepertinya begitu ".

" Wae~ ."

" Aku khawatir si namja China bernama Henry itu akan menghubungimu " Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya.

" Kau berlebihan hyung ."

" Siapa bilang, aku tidak ingin kau direbut oleh orang lain, okay ."

" Cckk… _not okay, no, no, no,_ kembalikan handphoneku ."

" Shireoo~ " Chanyeol justru mehrong membuat Baekhyun bertambah kesal. Entah apa maksud namja bertubuh tinggi itu menyita gadget milik kekasihnya itu.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa kesal pada Chanyeol karena hingga kini ia belum juga memberikan ponsel dan gadget milik Baekhyun kembali. Baekhyun memberengut dan memilih menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kevin saat mereka mengunjungi Heechul dikediamannya. Sementara tiga orang namja yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol, Heechul dan Hangeng tengah duduk manis diruang keluarga dan Baekhyun duduk bersantai bersama Kevin di ayunan ditaman belakang mereka.

" Jeongmalyeo ?" Heechul membulatkan matanya. " Kau melakukannya demi Baekhyun, tetapi kenapa ?"

" Karena ia ingin maka aku akan berusaha mewujudkannya ."

" Kau yakin hanya itu alasannya Chanyeol-ah ?" tanya Hangeng dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum penuh rahasia. Hingga kini ia belum menceritakan perihal hubungannya dan Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol melupakan sesuatu. Baekhyun yang kini tengah bermain bersama Kevin. Ia tengah berkutat dengan ipad milik Heechul yang dipinjamkan pada sang anak untuk bermain games. Ia kini sedang membantu Kevin bermain candy crush. Dan Kevin mulai bosan, maka Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mencari permainan lainnya.

" Noona aku haus, aku minum dulu ya " Kevin turun dari pangkuannya dan segera berlari masuk kedalam rumah. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kevin. Ia memandang layar ipad tersebut dan mulai menarikan jemari lentiknya membuka aplikasi youtube. Ia ingin melihat music video terbaru girls generation. Hingga sebuah video menarik perhatiannya. Video dengan judul besar yang membuat ia membulatkan mata.

**Konfrensi Pers : Oh Sehun menggantikan Park Chanyeol sebagai CEO dari PCY Ent**

Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini. Jika dilihat dari tanggal postingnya itu bertepatan dengan tanggal keberangkatan mereka ke Paris. Chanyeol tidak menghadiri konfrensi pers tersebut, hanya diwakili oleh pengacaranya saja.

" _What the hell is this_ ?" dan pemikiran Baekhyun saat ini apakah ini penyebab sikap aneh Chanyeol padanya. Menyabotase semua gadget miliknya. Ia harus meminta penjelasan. Maka ia bangkit dari duduk manisnya diayunan, mengabaikan Kevin yang baru saja akan kembali ke tempat mereka bersantai dan memasuki kediaman Heechul. " Hyung, apa maksud semua ini ?" Ia menunjukkan layar ipad pada Chanyeol, seketika mata Chanyeol yang kali ini terbeliak.

" Baek… ."

" Apa maksud dari berita ini hyung, kau mengundurkan diri dari jabatan CEO, kaukan pemilik PCY Ent ?"

" Baek, aku bisa menjelaskan, okay ."

" Hyung, ada apa ini sebenarnya ?" Baekhyun beralih pada Heechul. Heechul tersenyum menenangkan dan mengelus lembut bahu Baekhyun mengajaknya duduk.

" Chanyeol akan menjelaskannya padamu, okay baby Baek ."

" Apa ini alasanmu menyita semua gadget dan ponselku hyung " Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan.

" Aku akan membawanya berjalan-jalan disekitar sini hyung " Heechul hanya mengangguk begitu juga Hangeng saat Chanyeol menarik lembut tangan Baekhyun, membawanya keluar dari rumah itu.

" Kau tahu sayang, aku memiliki pemikiran kenapa Chanyeol melakukan semua itu " ujar Heechul.

" Kurasa pemikiran kita sama ."

" Tapi apa mungkin, selama aku mengenalnya, Chanyeol itu seorang… straight " Hangeng hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

" Manusia bisa berubah bahkan hanya hitungan detik sayang " Ia merangkul Heechul sayang.

" Daddy, papa, _where is noona and uncle_ ?" Kevin membuat pikiran mereka teralih.

To be continued...

Kepo : Chapter depan ceritanya selesai,,,,

Ngga nyangka bisa ngepost ff ini sampe selesai ^^

btw ak taw chapter ini pendek, karena memang aku nggak menulis terlalu panjang disetiap chapter.. dan karena ini chapter2 terakhir aku akan posting 1 chapter sajaa...

aku harap ngga mengecewakan... dan buat para reader yang suda review twima kasi banyak banyak, sangat-sangat menyemangati aku untuk fast update hehehe...

see you ^^

mind to review..


	15. Chapter 20

**Hei ^^ selamat Thursday **

**ChanBaek datang menebar cintaa #kkkss**

**Enjoy d story dan aku saranin bacanya sambil dengerin Best Luck'nya si ChenChen ^**

**Happy Reading !**

**My Neighbour and I **

**Main Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Other Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Hangeng

Kevin (OC)

**Rate : T**

**Chapter 20 : I wanna live with you**

Chanyeol menggenggam erat jemari Baekhyun yang terasa begitu pas didalam rengkuhan jemari miliknya, seakan tangan mereka memang diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lainnya. Baekhyun masih menunggu penjelasan Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu mendudukkan dirinya disebuah ayunan ketika mereka sampai ditaman bermain dekat komplek perumahan yang Heechul tempati itu. Ia menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk dipangkuannya dan memeluk simungil dari belakang.

"Apa kau penasaran ?" tanya Chanyeol lembut dengan nada main-main. Masih sempat saja ingin menggoda kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Tentu saja hyung, ayo jelaskan padaku!" Chanyeol menumpukan dagunya di bahu Baekhyun.

"Bukankah aku mengatakan bahwa kau milikku?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang sama pikir Baekhyun.

"Ya kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali hyung," angguk Baekhyun.

"Aku juga pernah mengatakan kalau aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mewujudkan keinginan orang yang sangat kucintai ?"

"Hmm,"

"Aku sedang melakukan itu sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu, dimana letak kaitannya dengan mewujudkan impianku dan berhenti menjadi CEO di PCY Ent?" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyesap aroma stroberry yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Aku ingin mewujudkan impian kekasih mungilku untuk tinggal di Paris dan membangun sebuah Cafe dengan taman bunga," jawabnya lembut tepat ditelinga Baekhyun sehingga menimbulkan friksi yang membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang dan ia bergidik. Namun ia menyukai sensasinya.

"Hyung~ ?" toleh Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak ingin melepasmu untuk tinggal sendiri di Paris dan menjadi instruktur di tempat kolega ayahmu itu," sahutnya. "Aku ingin bersamamu, kita akan membangun kehidupan baru kita disini."

"Kau meninggalkan jabatanmu hanya untuk menemaniku disini ?"

"Untuk hidup bersamamu lebih tepatnya sayang," ia memberikan kecupan ringan di leher Baekhyun penuh sayang. "Aku selalu melepas orang yang kucintai untuk menggapai impiannya, namun aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi sekarang. Aku akan bersamamu untuk mewujudkan impianmu itu. Karena impianmu adalah impianku juga mulai saat ini ."

"Kau melakukan hal yang terlalu besar hyung ."

"Tidak sayang, bersamamu adalah hal terbesar yang telah kuputuskan dalam hidupku," Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol meninggalkan tahta CEO PCY Ent miliknya demi mewujudkan keinginan Baekhyun untuk tinggal di Paris. Menurutnya itu terlalu berlebihan, PCY Ent adalah hal yang telah ia bangun dengan kerja kerasnya. "Jangan pernah berfikir bahwa aku menyia-nyiakan apa yang telah kubangun dengan kerja kerasku. PCY Ent tetap milikku, hanya kini aku menyerahkan tampuh kepemimpinan di tangan Sehun sahabatku untuk menjalankannya. Aku mempercayainya selayaknya saudaraku sendiri," Baekhyun memiringkan badannya dengan Chanyeol yang masih memeluknya.

"Pikirkanlah kembali hyung," pujuknya lembut.

"Aku sudah terlalu lama berfikir apakah aku benar-benar mencintaimu, aku juga sudah menunda untuk menjadikanmu milikku hingga kau menyelesaikan kuliahmu, maka kini aku tidak akan berfikir ulang dan menunggu lagi," tukasnya lembut. "Aku akan menghabiskan hidupku bersamamu di Paris dan kita akan membangun sebuah cafe dengan taman bunga seperti yang kau inginkan. Kau percaya padaku bukan. Kita akan memulai kehidupan baru kita disini, dari awal, bersama, apa kau mau Byun Baekhyun?" kedua mata itu saling menatap dalam dan meresapi perasaan pasangan mereka.

"Apa aku diperbolehkan menolak ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak, " Baekhyun terkekeh, ia mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol.

"Baiklah tuan Park, karena kau telah merelakan jabatan CEO PCY Ent untuk tinggal di Paris bersamaku maka aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu."

"Seumur hidupmu ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sedang melamarku ?" Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia merogoh sesuatu dibalik coat yang ia pakai dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru. Meskipun enggan, ia melepas pelukanya namun Baekhyun tetap duduk dipangkuannya dengan manis. Chanyeol membuka kotak beludru berwarna baby blue, warna kesukaannya dan juga Baekhyun.

"_Will you marry me_ ?" tanya Chanyeol lembut sembari menunjukkan cincin perak dengan ukiran-ukiran bunga dan sebuah saphire biru melengkapinya.

"Chanyeol..hyung ?" mata bening itu berkaca-kaca mendengarkan ucapan Chanyeol.

"_I wanna live with you a rest of my life_," air mata telah jatuh dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun. Ia selalu menghayalkan hal ini dulu. Meskipun dengan subjek yang tidak ia ketahui. Karena ia tidak tahu apakah ia benar-benar akan menikah dengan namja atau orientasinya bisa berubah dan kembali menyukai yeoja. Namun semuanya kini terasa jelas. Ia sungguh bahagia hingga rasanya sungguh sulit untuk berkata-kata.

_"__I wanna live with you too, a rest of my life,"_ Chanyeol memasangkan cincin itu kejari manis Baekhyun dan menangkup wajah simungil dengan kedua tangannya. Membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman mesra nan manis.

"_I love you... so.. much_," ucapnya disela-sela ciuman mereka.

"_I love you too_."

"Ternyata pemikiran kita benar sayang," ucap Heechul. Penasaraan kenapa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak kunjung kembali maka Heechul dan Hangeng mencoba menyusul mereka. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol kalau mereka akan berkeliling komplek perumahan mereka. Dan lagi Kevin sudah sangat ribut karena menganggap pamannya telah menculik noona cantiknya.

"_Daddy, why is uncle kiss Baekhyunie noona_ ?" tanya Kevin. " YAA UNCLEEE !" Pekik Kevin mengusik acara bermesraan pasangan itu. Wajah Baekhyun memerah saat menyadari bahwa Heechul, Hangeng dan Kevin pastilah melihat apa yang telah mereka lakukan barusan. Baekhyun buru-buru beranjak dari pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Aigoo.. keponakan uncle mengganggu acara mari-berciuman uncle dan Baekkie noona," gerutunya sok imut yang menurut Heechul sangat tidak pantas untuk namja seusianya.

"Tidaaakkkk, Baekkie noona !" Kevin berlari kearah Baekhyun dan merengek minta digendong. Ia memeluk Baekhyun erat." Jangan merebut noonaku, uncleeeeee !" rengeknya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat para orang dewasa disana tertawa mendengar rengeken sikecil.

.

.

Kevin masih bermanja didalam pelukan Baekhyun sepanjang perjalanan menuju kerumah mereka. Sementara Chanyeol, Heechul dan Hangeng berjalan dibelakang mereka. Kevin memandang pamannya sengit karena wajahnya yang membelakangi Baekhyun dan berhadapan langsung dengan ketiga orang dewasa dibelakang mereka.

"Dia cemburu padamu," kata Hangeng.

"Anakku sangat menyukai Baekhyunie," timpal Heechul.

"Dan adikmu sangat mencintainya hyung," jawab Chanyeol.

"Omoo~ uri Chanyeolie~ aku tidak menyangka kau akan berakhir dipelukan simungil."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka " kekehnya. " Bertemu, berpisah dan bertemu kembali. Jalan kami untuk bersama sungguh panjang."

"Itulah hidup Chanyeolie."

"Ibu pasti akan senang mendengar berita kalau Chanyeolie akan menikah," sahut Hangeng.

"Dan ia akan shock setelah tahu anak bungsunya juga menyukai namja," kekeh Heechul. Meskipun bukan saudara kandung, tetapi Chanyeol yang anak tunggal dari pihak ibunya telah menjadi anak bungsu kini mengingat ia memiliki Heechul sebagai kakak. "Jadi kau harus menyiapkan mental untuk melamar Baekhyun pada Taeyeon ahjumma dan Kyuhyun ahjussi."

"ANDWAEEEE~ !" pekik Kevin yang ternyata sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua orang tua dan pamannya. Baekhyun melepas headset yang dipasangkan Chanyeol sebelum mereka berjalan pulang tadi karena pekikan Kevin.

"Kevin, ada apa ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hiks..hikss.. noona, apa uncle akan melamar noona dan menjadikan noona suaminya, hikss.. bukankah noona akan menjadi suamiku," isaknya lucu kembali mengundang kekehan. Chanyeol dengan sigap membawa Kevin kedalam pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis jagoan, nanti kalau uncle dan Baekkie noona menikah Kevin bisa menginap dirumah kami dan bertemu Baekkie noona setiap hari, eotte ?"

"Benarkah, apa Baekkie noona akan tinggal disini ?"

"Tentu saja sayang, apa Kevin senang ?" tanya Baekhyun dan Kevin mengangguk semangat, Chanyeol menghapus jejak air matanya.

"_Neomu haengbokhae,_" jawabnya.

"Pintar~ " Heechul dan Hangeng memandangi anak mereka dengan gemas, melihat bagaimana ia terlihat lucu saat merengak namun bisa terlihat tenang saat Baekhyun memujuknya. Kevin minta diturunkan dari gendongan Chanyeol dan ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Aigoo~ sebenarnya siapa orangtuanya hmm," Heechul pura-pura cemberut.

"Apakah kami terlihat manis hyung," cengir Chanyeol sambil menoleh kebelakang dengan cengirannya.

"Kalian terlihat sangaaaat manis," angguknya. Dan Heechul mengabadikan foto ketiganya lewat kamera ponselnya. Ia mengirimkan foto itu pada Chanyeol yang ditanggapi dengan sebuah senyuman. Sambil masih bergenggaman tangan ia berkutat dengan ponselnya dan memposting foto yang tadi dikirim Heechul. Foto dimana mereka bertiga saling bergandengan tangan, diambil dari belakang dan menampakkan siluet memanjang bayangan mereka karena kini sudah hampir senja.

**[Chanyeol Park]** I _wanna live with you a rest of my life, Byun Baekhyun_ 3

**The End**

**Kepo :** Readernim #jeosonghaeyo aku taw ini pendek dan juga ending dari My Neighbour and I

Maaf bgt kalau mengecewakan, tapi saya sedang memikirkan sebuah epilog utk cerita ini ^^

Buat yang pengen liat pernikahan ChanBaek hihihi... dan itu tergantung pada seberapa inginnya reader-nim untuk melihatnya #bahasasaya

Atau kita bisa akhiri saja disini ^^ #gwechana

Untuk Reader-nim yang selalu berbaik hati meninggalkan jejak reviewnya twima kasii banyak banyak #muahh #smooch review kalian adalah penyemangat aku ^^

Last last...

Mind to review ...


	16. Spesial Epilog

Heiiiii…

Seperti apa yang aku janjikan, aku membawa special epilog untuk My Neighbour and I

Semoga epilog yang entah bisa dikatakan epilog atau tidak (karenaterlalupanjang) dapat memuaskan rasa penasaran reader-nim tentang kelanjutan hubungan ChanBaek ^^

Happy reading

Enjoy d story

**Spesial Epilog**

Park Chanyeol, mantan CEO dari PCY Ent yang kini telah beralih profesi menjadi pemilik dari sebuah Garden Café ' Baekby Garden Café' tampak begitu tampan dalam balutan tuxedo berwarna abu-abu dan sebuah dasi berwarna silver yang tersemat rapi dilehernya. Hari ini adalah hari paling penting dalam perjalanan hidupnya. Dua bulan lagi usianya genap 30 tahun dan ia sudah berniat melepas masa lajangnya sebelum usianya benar-benar kepala tiga.

Pukk ! Chanyeol menoleh ketika merasakan tepukan lembut pada bahunya, saat itulah sebuah senyuman keibuan favoritnya menyapa mata lelaki tampan bersurai abu-abu itu.

"Eomma," ucapnya sembari merangkul sang ibu dan juga memberikan senyuman pada sang ayah.

"Kau tahu, wajahmu terlihat sangat cerah sekali Chanyeol-ah," goda sang ayah. Chanyeol justru nyengir mendengarnya.

"Aku adalah pria paling bahagia didunia appa," jawabnya. " Eomma dan appa termasuk dalam daftar orang-orang yang membuatku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan ini." Masih segar diingatan Chanyeol saat ia mengungkapkan bahwa ia akan menikahi seorang pemuda beberapa bulan silam. Ketika itu ia dan ibunya melakukan video call karena ibu dan ayahnya sedang berada di Hawai.

**_6 bulan lalu…_**

_"__Chanyeol-ah," suara sang ibu terdengar menyapa dari layar ponsel Chanyeol, ibunya kini berdiri dengan latar belakang sebuah pantai di Hawai."Eomma bogosieppo."_

_"__Nado bogosieppo eomma," jawab Chanyeol._

_"__Chanyeol-ah, Heechul bilang kau akan menikah, siapa yang akan kau nikahi, kenapa tidak memperkenalkannya pada eomma," oceh eommanya memasang wajah cemberut pada anak tunggal yang telah beralih menjadi anak bungsu ketika ia menikahi ayah Heechul. Chanyeol menggaruk belakang lehernya salah tingkah. "Eomma bahkan tidak pernah mendengar kau berpacaran, dan tiba-tiba Heechul bilang kau akan menikah. Ayo jawab eomma Chanyeol-ah."_

_"__Aku berencana untuk membicarakannya dengan eomma dan appa, tapi mulut ember Heechul hyung sudah mendahuluinya ."_

_"__Yakk Park Chanyeol, aku mendengarnya !" itu suara Heechul. _

_"__Ckk.. jangan menggangguku jelmaan Lady Gaga," ejeknya._

_"__Jadi siapa dia ?"_

_"__Namanya Byun Baekhyun eomma, dan ia seorang…laki-laki," ucap Chanyeol setelah menarik nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum berbicara._

_"__Apa, Chanyeol-ah eomma tidak mendengarmu dengan benar," jawab ibunya. "Apa kau baru saja mengatakan laki-laki, yeobo apa signal disini begitu buruk ?" kali ini ibunya menanyakan pada sang suami yang berada tidak jauh darinya. _

_"__Aniya yeobo."_

_"__Tidak eomma, eomma tidak salah dengar," Chanyeol menegaskan namun dengan suara lembut miliknya. "Aku akan menikahi seorang pemuda, laki-laki, sama seperti Heechul hyung," ibunya terdiam diseberang sana._

_"__Yeobo ada apa ?"_

_"__Eomma akan ke Paris, kau Park Chanyeol, jangan berani kabur dan bersembunyi belakang punggung hyungmu," kecam ibunya lalu memutus panggilan. Menghela nafas pelan, Chanyeol melirik Heechul, Hangeng, dan juga Baekhyun yang duduk didepannya. Mereka sedang berada di ruang keluarga dirumah Heechul. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya cemas. _

_"__Kemarilah baby," Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan agar Baekhyun mendekat dan Baekhyun menurut. _

_"__Jangan cemas Baek, aku sangat mengenal eomma Park," Heechul mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun. "Ia mungkin kecewa tapi aku tahu ia selalu mengedepankan kebahagiaan Chanyeol."_

_"__Tapi aku takut hyung, aku merasa tidak enak hati."_

_"__Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku berjanji padamu "Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun sayang. Bertukar pandang dengan Heechul dan Hangeng. _

**_2 hari kemudian_**

_Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya saat berhadapan langsung dengan wanita yang telah melahirkan lelaki yang sangat ia cintai. Disamping wanita yang masih tampak cantik meski usianya sudah memasuki setengah abad itu tampak ayah tiri Chanyeol, tuan Kim ayah dari Heechul._

_"__Kemarilah," ibu Chanyeol menepuk tempat duduk kosong disampingnya. Heechul dan Chanyeol bertukar pandang dengan senyuman tipis. Baekhyun beranjak dan menundukkan dirinya disamping ibu Chanyeol. "Ayo tegakkan wajahmu, eommonim ingin melihat wajah calon menantu," seketika wajah Baekhyun mendongak dan mengerjap begitu imut membuat siapapun akan gemas melihatnya. _

_"__Ahh siapa namamu anak manis ?" tanya sang ayah ramah. "Omo bahkan wajahmu lebih cantik dari Heechul."_

_"__Appa, jangan katakan itu lagi," rajuk Heechul. Meski sebenarnya ia senang-senang saja disebut cantik, ia hanya ingin mencoba mencairkan suasana._

_"__Aku.. Byun Baekhyun imnida, eommo..nim, abeo..nim," jawabnya gugup. Ibu Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut. _

_"__Anak yang begitu manis dan lucu," puji ibunya lalu mencubit lembut pipi kenyal Baekhyun dengan gemas. Chanyeol bernafas lega melihat reaksi ibunya. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau Chanyeol pada akhirnya akan terjangkit virus Heechul," candanya._

_"__Eomma~ " rengek Heechul sangat tidak cocok dengan usianya. _

_"__Jika eommonim boleh jujur, eommonim menyayangkan hal ini," wajah Baekhyun kembali menunduk merasa bersalah. Atmosfir yang sempat hangat menjadi sedikit tegang kembali. "Tapi yang akan menjalani hubungan ini bukanlah eommonim melainkan kau dan Chanyeol. Jika kalian memutuskan bersama maka kalian pasti sudah siap menghadapi segela resiko yang akan kalian hadapi dimasa depan, bukan begitu," Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, tampak seperti bocah sd yang tengah dinasehati gurunya. _

_"__Kami tidak akan melarangnya," suara ayah mereka membuat wajah Baekhyun kembali mendongak menatap pria paruh baya itu. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya untukku, maka aku meminta istriku untuk berfikiran terbuka. Heechul dan Chanyeol sudah dewasa, mereka tidak lagi perlu didikte. Mereka sudah tahu apa yang mereka inginkan dan mempertanggung jawabkan pilihan mereka. Maka dari itu,aku ucapkan selamat datang dikeluarga Park anak manis Byun," mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Ibu Chanyeol menangkup wajahnya dan mengelusnya lembut dengan senyuman. Ini tidak mudah, namun ia harus belajar menerima takdir yang telah dituliskan untuk putranya Chanyeol. Digaris takdirnya ada nama Byun Baekhyun, maka sebagai ibu ia akan berbesar hati merestui hubungan mereka._

_"__Selamat datang dikeluarga Park calon menantuku yang imut," Baekhyun tertawa kecil dengan air mata yang menetes disudut matanya._

_"__Eommonim, gomapseumnida~ " Baekhyun memeluk erat ibu Chanyeol._

_" __Aihh kyeopta " desah ayah Heechul._

_"__Memangnya aku tidak imut lagi, dulu appa selalu mengatakan aku imut," lagi-lagi Heechul pura-pura merajuk. _

_"__Kau sudah tidak pantas dikatakan imut Heechul-ah, dimana Kevin dan Hangeng ?"_

_"__Keluar sebentar, Kevin merengek minta es krim," sementara itu Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan duduk disamping Baekhyun, secara tiba-tiba memeluk dua orang yang paling ia cintai didunia itu. Baekhyun tertawa kecil terkepit diantara pelukan Chanyeol dan ibunya._

_"__Terima kasih eomma, aku mencintai kalian berdua,"_

_"__Yakk.. kau tidak mencintaiku dan appa hahh!"_

.

.

Upacara pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan berlangsung di Baekby Garden Café, Heechul dengan senang hati membantu persiapan pernikahan adiknya dan simungil kesayangannya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menginginkan pesta kebun yang sederhana namun manis. Maka taman belakang dari café tersebut disulap menjadi tempat berlangsungnya upacara pemberkatan. Sekitar 50 kursi berhias kain satin berwarna baby blue yang dipadukan dengan mawar merah muda dan _baby's breath_ diitata membentuk setengah lingkaran dengan mimbar pendeta yang juga dihias dengan bunga-cunga cantik berada ditengah-tengahnya. Karpet putih bertabur mawar merah muda membentang hingga pintu masuk belakang café. Diatas karpet itulah nanti penganti Park Chanyeol akan melangkah menuju altar pernikahan.

"Kau gugup Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Luhan. Lelaki dengan mata rusa itu tersenyum sembari merapikan rambut pirang Baekhyun. Luhan tidak mungkin absen dalam pemberkatan pernikahan Chanyeol.

"Iya gege, rasanya masih tidak percaya kalau aku dan Chanyeol akan menikah," Luhan tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Itu berarti kau dan Chanyeol memang berjodoh." Baekhyun tersenyum mengangguk, memandang pantulan dirinya dicermin. Begitu tampan namun juga cantik berkat hasil kerja keras Heechul meriasnya. Heechul benar-benar sibuk dalam mempersiapkan pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mengurusi undangan, mengurusi dekorasi, mengurusi pakaian pengantin sampai yang merias Baekhyun juga dia. Heechul ingin terlibat langsung dalam hari penting Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Tok..tok.. ! Baekhyun dan Luhan menoleh kearah pintu yang diketuk. Saat ini Baekhyun berada diruang kerja yang biasa ia tempati bersama dengan Chanyeol saat café sedang beroperasi. Ruangan ini telah beralih fungsi menjadi ruang rias pengantin Baekhyun.

Cklekk! Saat pintu perlahan terbuka, sosok sang kakak Byun Minseok muncul. Namun ia tidak sendirian. Mata Baekhyun membulat, sontak ia berdiri dengan mulut membulat tidak percaya. Disana berdiri seorang lelaki tampan dalam balutan kemeja berwarna biru navy, tersenyum begitu hangat padanya.

"K..Kai," lirihnya. Kai tersenyum dan melangkah mendekatinya.

"Luhan-ssi, bisa aku minta bantuanmu untuk menyambut para kerabat dibawah?" Luhan yang mengerti tatapan Minseok padanyapun mengangguk.

"Tentu, aku tinggal sebentar ya Baek, Kai," setelah berkata begitu keduanya meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kai dalam keheningan. Ya, Kim Kai, mantan kekasihnya yang sudah lama tidak lagi terdengar kabarnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu ?" Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis saat mendengar suara Kai. Sudah lama sekali sejak perpisahan mereka dirumah sakit.

"Aku.. aku baik..kau..kau datang?" tanya baekhyun terbata-bata. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin melewatkan pesta pernikahan sahabatku?" Baekhyun tidak sadar, ada kegetiran didalam suara Kai saat mengucapkan kata 'sahabat'. "Minseok hyung yang mengatakan padaku kalau kau akan menikah dan memberikan undangan padaku," Baekhyun tentu saja mengirimkan beberapa undangan kosong pada Minseok agar ia bisa menuliskan nama kerabat yang akan dikirimkan undangan. Dan tidak menyangka kalau Minseok akan memberikannya pada Kai juga.

"T..terima kasih karena sudah datang Kai," ucapnya.

"Tentu, Baek.. " Baekhyun memberikan pandangan bertanya.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" Baekhyun mengangguk tiga kali seperti bocah membuat Kai bukan main gemasnya. Kai maju dua langkah dan membuka tangannya untuk membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. _Astaga_ batinnya _betapa aku merindukanmu baby. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu._ "Berbahagialah bersama Chanyeol-ssi, Baekhyun-ah," rasanya begitu sulit, bahkan setelah setahun lamanya.

"Kau juga Kai, berbahagialah bersama…tunanganmu..Jane," Kai menahan air matanya. Terkekeh kecil sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun. Kenyataannya setahun lalu, Kim Kai telah mendapatkan separuh ingatannya yang menghilang. Selama beberapa tahun setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi Kai secara bertahap mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian apa saja yang telah ia lupakan. Keluarganya tidak membantu sedikitpun, dan ia merasa ada yang ditutupi. Sampai ia menemukan _flashdisc_ tergeletak begitu saja didepan ruang kerja ibunya. Penasaran ia mengambil _flashdisc_ tersebut dan mengecek isi dari _flashdisk_ itu dengan niat jika ia mengecek _flashdisc_nya ia bisa mengetahui itu milik siapa. Namun sebuah folder foto yang ia buka mengejutkan dirinya. Folder itu berisi foto-fotonya bersama Baekhyun. Foto-foto yang pernah diperlihatkan ibu Kai pada Baekhyun beberapa tahun silam. Saat itu juga Kai pergi menemui Minseok setelah mencoba mencari tahu dimana rumah keluarga Baekhyun. Minseokpun menceritakan semuanya pada Kai. Tentang hubungannya dan Baekhyun dimasa lalu dan juga tentang kehidupan Baekhyun saat ini. Bahwa Baekhyun telah tinggal bersama Chanyeol di Paris dan mereka dalam suatu hubungan yang serius. Saat itu pulalah Kai merasa kepalanya dibanjiri ingatan-ingatan masa lalu yang ia lupakan dalam beberapa waktu. Dan kata-kata yang Minseok lontarkan padanya membuat Kai akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerah.

"Baekhyun telah meraih kebahagiaannya Kai, maka kau juga harus meraih milikmu," Minseok benar. Kai tidak bermaksud menyerah begitu saja. Tetapi ia tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan yang telah dimiliki oleh Baekhyun saat ini. Maka ia memutuskan untuk memulai kehidupan barunya, dengan ingatan yang telah pulih dan semangat hidup yang baru.

.

.

Xi Luhan duduk didepan grand piano dengan jari-jemarinya memainkan lantunan pengiring untuk pengantin saat memasuki tempat upacara pemberkatan pernikahan. Diujung pintu belakang café, Baekhyun berdiri didampingi ayahnya Byun Kangin. Baekhyun menoleh kesamping, tersenyum begitu manis dan penuh rasa terima kasih pada sang ayah. Sang ayah balas tersenyum hangat. Masih tidak mempercayai bahwa ia kini tengah berdiri berdampingan bersama ayahnya dan akan segera diantar ke altar untuk diserahkan pada Chanyeol.

"_Jeongmal gomapseumnida, appa_" ucap Baekhyun.

"Appa melakukannya untuk kebahagiaanmu, nak" jawabnya dengan wibawa kebapakan yang sangat kental. Membawa Baekhyun pada hari dimana Chanyeol dan ia datang menemui kedua orang tua mereka saat mereka mengunjungi Manhattan.

**_5 Bulan lalu…_**

_Saat itu perayaan ulang tahun keponakannya, anak Minseok dan Luna. Baekhyun datang bersama Chanyeol yang disambut oleh keempat orang tua Baekhyun. Ayahnya dan ibu tirinya juga ibunya dan ayah tirinya. Hanya sebuah pesta keluarga ditaman belakang rumah yang pernah ditempati Baekhyun saat tinggal di Manhattan dulu. Namun suasana kekeluargaan tampak terasa disana. Saat itu Baekhyun, ibunya Taeyeon dan Luna sedang berada didapur menyiapkan cemilan buah. Acara tiup lilin dan potong kue Lami sibalita berusia dua tahun telah dilewati. Kini para lelaki sedang berbincang ditaman belakang rumah. Sementara Baekhyun ditarik oleh sang kakak ipar untuk turut membantu memotong buah didapur. _

_"__Strawberry neomuuu johaa~ " agyeo Baekhyun sembari membawa sepiring besar buah strawberry dan kiwi yang telah dipotong. Langkahnya terhenti dipintu keluar menuju taman belakang. Saat matanya menangkap atmosfir dingin yang menyelubungi para lelaki._

_"__Aku mencintai putra anda, kumohon berilah restu pada hubunganku dan Baekhyun," Baekhyun tersentak kaget, tangannya bergetar dan hampir saja menjatuhkan piring buah jika ibunya tidak menopang tubuh mungil itu. _

_"__Eom..ma," sang ibu tersenyum, merangkul Baekhyun penuh sayang. _

_"__Ibu sudah menduga," ucap ibunya pelan. "Apa kau juga mencintainya ?" tanya ibunya dengan tatapan serius namun lembut. Baekhyun berkaca-kaca mengangguk. Ia sudah begitu dalam mencintai Chanyeol hingga rasaanya begitu sesak. Maka jika kedua orang tuanya tidak menyetujui, mungkin ia berfikir untuk mengajak Chanyeol untuk kawin lari. _

_"__Katakan dengan benar uri dongsaeng," tahu-tahu Luna sudah berada disebelahnya dengan setoples biscuit coklat. "Kau mencinta Park Chanyeol ?"_

_"__Aku mencintainya."_

_"__Baekhyun mencintainya," suara ibunya begitu keras hingga menginterupsi keheningan diantara para lelaki dan juga ibu tiri Baekhyun yang tengah memangku Lami. Taeyeon sang ibu tersenyum kearah mereka. "Anakku Byun Baekhyun mencintai Park Chanyeol, meskipun kita semua tahu bahwa cinta mereka tidak lazim tetapi… izinkan mereka meraih kebahagiaan milik mereka. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan anakku lagi," bagaimanapun juga Taeyeon pernah merasa sangat kehilangan saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba kabur bersama Minseok begitu hubungannya dan Kai ditentang. _

_"__Taeyeon-ah," ucap Kyuhyun. Taeyeon memberikan tatapan memohon pada suaminya itu. _

_"__Aku memohon untuk kebahagiaan anakku."_

_"__Eomma," Baekhyun memeluk ibunya, Luna mengambil alih mangkok buah ditangan Baekhyun. Minseok juga bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap ayah kandung serta ayah tirinya._

_"__Aku juga memohon untuk kebahagiaan adikku, " ia membungkuk 90 derajat kearah para orang tua. Chanyeol sungguh terharu karena Minseok juga ibu Baekhyun menyetujui mereka. Maka iapun turut bangkit dan menatap para orang tua yang gantian memandangnya. _

_"__Aku memohon untuk kebahagiaan kami, kumohon abeonim restui hubungan kami " ucapnya dengan tubuh membungkuk 90 derajat. Kangin dan Kyuhyun saling pandang dan menghela nafas berat. Kyuhyun memang bukan ayah kandung Baekhyun namun ia telah menganggap Baekhyun seperti putra kandungnya sendiri. Kangin bangkit dari duduknya, ia berdiri diantara putra sulungnya dan Chanyeol yang membungkuk. Menepuk punggung mereka dan membantu menegakkan tubuh kedua lelaki itu. Pandangannya teralih pada sosok sibungsu yang terisak kecil dipelukan sang ibu. Kangin melangkah pelan kearahnya. Mengelus surai Baekhyun lembut begitu ia telah sampai didepan anaknya. _

_"__Jadi kau benar-benar ingin mengganti nama keluargamu menjadi Park Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mengintip dari pelukan ibunya persis seperti bocah dan itu membuat yang lainnya mau tidak mau menahan senyum geli. _

_"__Eung, kumohon appa, izinkan aku…dan Chanyeolie hyung menikah…kedua orang tua Chanyeolie hyung saja.. sudah mengizinkan," kadunya. Kangin tidak tahu apakah ia harus marah ataupun gemas. Sejak ia berpisah dengan Taeyeon, seluruh kepengurusan tentang Baekhyun berada di tangan mantan istrinya itu. Ia tidak ingin menyalahkan siapapun hingga Baekhyun bisa jadi menyimpang seperti ini. Namun melihat bagaimana interaksinya bersama pemuda Park itu. Betapa Baekhyun terlihat begitu bahagia bersamanya. Kangin tahu, putra bungsunya begitu mencintai Park Chanyeol. _

_"__Jika appa mengatakan 'Ya' maka berjanjilahn untuk bahagia dengan pilihanmu ini, apa kau mengerti bungsu Byun?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya dari pelukan sang ibu dan menatap ayahnya._

_"__Jeongmalyo appa?" bibir Kangin perlahan membentuk sebuah senyuman kebapakan yang begitu Baekhyun rindukan. Ia merentangkan tangannya dihadapan Baekhyun._

_"__Kemari peluk appa sebelum kau sah berganti nama keluarga menjadi Park Baekhyun," Baekhyun terpekik senang, meloncat layaknya Kevin kepelukan ayahnya. Astaga, Kangin tidak habis pikir bagaimana bocah bungsunya meminta dinikahkan dengan Chanyeol sementara ia masih saja kekanakan seperti ini. _

_"__Aku mencintai appa, terima kasih appa, terima kasih."_

_"__Appa juga mencintaimu."_

.

.

Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat hingga rasanya begitu sesak namun menyenangkan saat suara piano yang dimainkan Luhan membawa sosok mungil berbalut tuxedo berwarna putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna perak itu menapakkan kakinya diatas karpet bertabur bunga. Didampingi sang ayah, Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun begitu bersinar. Pipinya bersemu malu dengan senyuman khas yang begitu mempesona. Senyuman yang membuatnya menapaki batas antara normal dan abnormal untuk mencintai si mungil nan menggemaskan Byun Baekhyun. Saat jarak mereka telah dekat, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol malu-malu namun tetap mempertahankan senyumannya. Kangin menapakkan telapak tangan berjari lentik milik Baekhyun diatas telapak tangan yang lebih besar dari si bungsu yakni Park Chanyeol.

"Kuserahkan anakku kepadamu Park Chanyeol," Chanyeol menganggukan kepala dengan senyuman penuh hormat pada ayah mertuanya itu. Dengan tangan kiri memegang buket dan tangan kanan bergenggaman dengan tangan Chanyeol, kedua pengantin itu menghadap pada pendeta. Pendeta tersenyum dan memberikan kata pengantar pembukanya sebelum akhirnya ia masuk pada inti acara pada hari ini.

"Park Chanyeol, bersediakah anda menikahi dan menerima Byun Baekhyun menjadi suami anda," ucap sang pendeta memulai upacara pemberkatan. " Berjanji akan selalu mencintai dan menyayanginya serta bersama dalam suka maupun duka," Chanyeol dengan tubuh tegapnya dan senyuman yang menawan menjawab dengan tegas.

"Ya, saya bersedia," Baekhyun menahan nafasnya hingga tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggaman. Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum memberi kekuatan.

"Byun Baekhyun, bersediakan anda menikahi dan menerima Park Chanyeol menjadi suami anda, berjanji akan selalu mencintai dan menyayangi serta bersama dalam suka maupun duka?" Baekhyun menatap pendeta dengan senyuman dan mengangguk.

"Ya, saya bersedia," para tamu yang menghadiri upacara pemberkatan pernikahan itupun merasakan atmosfer kebahagiaan begitu pendeta telah mengesahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sebagai suami dan istri.

"Kedua mempelai dipersilahkan untuk berciuman," Luhan bersiul menggoda dari kursinya. Heechul menjewer telinganya seakan ia tengah menjewer Kevin yang nakal.

"Aku mencintaimu Tuan Park," ucap Chanyeol. " Selamat datang dikehidupan baru kita Park Baekhyunku," Baekhyun tersenyum begitu cantik, dan Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk menjamah bibir mungil itu. Menyesap dan mengulumnya begitu lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeolku," bisikan disela-sela bibir mereka yang berpagutan. Tidak ingin terlalu terbawa suasana karena kini mereka tengah ditatapi oleh para tamu yang bertepuk tangan menggoda. Kedua anak adam yang telah resmi bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan itu tersenyum pada para tamu dan mengedarkan pandangan mereka pada orang-orang yang telah bersedia hadir untuk menjadi saksi diresmikannya ikatan suci diantara mereka. Chanyeol bisa melihat kedua orang tuanya, Heechul dan Hangeng yang menggendong Kevin. Kangin abeonim, Kyuhyun abeonim, Taeyeon eommonim, ibu tiri Baekhyun, Minseok serta istrinya Luna dan Lami digendongannya. Serta Kai, yang tersenyum hangat begitu tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Chanyeol balas tersenyum. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu ia khawatirkan tentang Kai meskipun Minseok mengatakan bahwa ingatan Kai telah putih. Karena ia tahu, lelaki mungil didalam rangkulannya ini tidak akan pernah berpaling pada lelaki lainnya termasuk Kai. Karena ia tahu rasa cinta Baekhyun sama besarnya dengan rasa cintanya.

"Noonaaa!" pekik Kevin minta digendong padahal ia kini sudah tumbuh tinggi dan berat badannya juga bertambah. Maka Chanyeol mengambil alih memeluknya. " _Uncleee_, Kevin mau digendong noona," rengeknya.

" Noona tidak kuat lagi menggendongmu, kau itu berat Kevin sayang, sama _uncle _saja,".

"_Uncle_ menyebalkan, noona kemari Kevin mau membisikkan sesuatu," pinta Kevin maka Baekhyun mendekat.

"Apa sayang ?" para orang tua yang mendekat tampak penasaran dengan interaksi Baekhyun dan Kevin.

"Karena noona sudah menikah dengan _uncle_ maka Kevin akan mengajak Lami saja untuk berpacaran," cengirnya. Astaga, perkembangan Kevin memang tidak main-main.

"Apa yang dikatakannya baby ?" tanya Chanyeol.

" Kevin bilang ia akan mengencani Lami," mereka yang mendengar hanya bisa menghamburkan tawa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Heechul mengusuk gemas surai putranya yang berada digendongan Chanyeol.

"Itu baru putra daddy!" Dan pesta hari itu terus berlanjut, para tamu mulai menikmati hidangan sementara sipemilik pesta Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk berpangkuan disebuah ayunan yang memang tersedia di Garden Café. Chanyeol memeluk erat pinggang Baekhyun sambil mengecup bahunya. Mereka menikmati pesta dengan memandangi para tamu yang saling mengobrol berbagi cerita sembari menikmati hidangan. Merasa bahagia karena mereka sampai ditahap ini, hari penyatuan cinta mereka. Baekhyun merasa ia tidak memiliki keinginan apapun lagi saat ini. Tinggal di Paris, memiliki garden café, dan menikah dengan Park Chanyeol. List keinginannya sudah diceklis semuanya.

"Aku bahagia," bisik Chanyeol mesra.

"Aku lebih bahagia,".

" Aku mencintaimu," Baekhyun terkikik.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu," Chanyeol memiringkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menangkup pipi simungil dengan telapak tangannya. Mengecup dalam namun lembut bibir mungil menggemaskan itu.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya, tetangga mungilku," Baekhyun tersenyum didalam pagutan mereka.

"Terima kasih kembali tetangga tampanku," bisik Baekhyun lembut. Nah, mari kita tinggalkan pasangan pengantin baru ini dan biarkan mereka menikmati waktu berkualitas mereka berdua. Karena untuk sebuah kebahagiaan hingga ditahap ini membutuhkan waktu yang tidak cepat. Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol telah menunjukkan bahwa cinta membutuhkan waktu untuk bertumbuh dan bersemi. Seperti Park Chanyeol yang perlahan mulai menyadari perasaan cintanya pada Baekhyun. Jadi, biarkan waktu terus berjalan dan menunjukkan padamu dimana letak kebahagiaan milikmu. Seperti waktu yang telah menunjuk Byun Baekhyun sebagai kebahagiaan milik Park Chanyeol.

**The End**

Untuk semua Reader-nim yang mengikuti ff ini sampai dengan chapter terakhir aku ucapkan twima kasii karena uda mampir baca dan review ^^

twima kasii komen dan juga penyemangatnya ^^

semoga chapter akhir ini bisa memuaskan rasa penasaran readernim ^^ dan untuk sequel, maaf saya tidak bisa menjanjikannya, karena saya merasa kisah ChanBaek disini sudah cukup. Khawatir kalau diperpanjang justru akan membosankan kaya sinet cinta fitri yg sampe season kesekian wkss...

last last last,,, #tebarcintaChanBaek hehehe *smooch*


End file.
